


Aut Hux，Aut Nihil

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 罗马帝国人鱼paro含千年后的番外





	1. Chapter 1

卡普里岛附近采集珊瑚的渔民们近日捕到了一条怪物。那东西像人像鱼又像蛇，他有着跟人一样的上肢和相似的头，腰部以下却被黑色的鱼鳞覆盖，足有两三米长，跟蛇一样盘在一起，尖端部分却长着三片半透明的深色鱼鳍。它是自己撞进渔网的，鳞片上布满了刮伤，必定是挣扎了整夜，可他过长的尾巴使他在狭小的空间中行动受限，最后被越缠越紧，动弹不得。

第一个发现他的渔民首先便被他脖子上隐隐闪现在水下的反光吸引住了，料想那一定是什么值钱的宝贝，卖掉之后全家都可以不再起早贪黑地打渔。他搅动滑轮拖拽起沉甸甸的渔网，然后将绳索搭在肩上，一直拖到岸上离海较远的地方，沙滩上一路留下了许多残破的黑色鳞片。海里的生物到了岸上会好对付很多，渔人这么想着，用刀割开了网，划出足够自己伸手去摘那块宝贝的孔洞。可还没等他碰到那怪物的脖子，便觉得自己手上少了点什么，原本应该是食指和中指的位置只剩下两股流淌的血水。

“啊——！怪物吃人了！”

渔人的惨叫唤来了附近的其他渔民，他们拿着鱼叉和钩子，对着吃人的怪物一阵乱打，其中不乏有人趁乱想要摘取那块价值两根手指的宝贝，但都被怪物凶猛地击退了。那怪物甚至抢过了一根连接着铁钩的锁链，疯狂地挥动着，砸破了好几个人的头。身陷囹圄却比外面的人类更占上风。

海滩上的骚乱最终惊动了守城士兵，一队身穿盔甲的勇士持着长矛握着盾牌列队而来。脱了水的海生怪物终究不是这些征战过沙场训练有素的陆地居民的对手，搏斗了几个回合之后筋疲力尽败下阵来，双臂被锁在身后，里里外外又套了好几层结实的网。

渔民想获得对这个怪物的所有权，但领队的军人却认为它不同寻常，也许是个凶兆，应当交给罗马皇帝定夺发落，不由分说命令士兵带走了。它脖子上的物件被血迹和海沙裹得污秽不堪，倒还好好地挂在那里。

 

那怪物被送到罗马的时候，已经登基为帝的Hux正在浴场享受下午的社交生活。地中海炎热的阳光照射下，只有浸泡在水里才能解暑。皇帝跟心腹贵族悠闲地置身于温度适宜的泉水中，身边衣衫单薄的侍女捧着盛满水果和美酒的盘子听候差遣。南方新采来的珍珠，北方新进贡的琉璃，从东边远道而来的香料，自西边随着使团访问的珍禽……当然也少不了对城里美人们的品头论足。王公贵族的闲聊不外如是，Hux听厌了别人对自己财富的夸耀，那些辞藻千篇一律，无聊透顶。

倒是这个黑漆漆团做一块大疙瘩的怪物激起了皇帝的兴趣，总算有他没见过的东西被送来了。在浴场“接见”海里来的怪力生物并不明智，一位贵族善意地提醒他的君主。可Hux满不在乎，他自小随上一任皇帝四处征伐，平生未遇敌手的战绩使他骄傲无比。能被别人打败的生物自然也能被他打败，不论是在海里，还是陆地上。不过他倒是好心地命令贵族们退场，以免受到惊吓。

怪物被放置在浴池边上方形的房间中央，四个装备齐全的士兵严密地盯着它，生怕在皇帝面前出什么意外。但Hux干脆连这四个人也打发走了，只余他自己。众人出于安全考虑的劝说反而勾起了他被挑战和去征服的欲望，他倒要看看这个怪物到底是什么东西，让大家如此忌惮。

一柄长矛划破了层层叠叠的网，连续不断地将它割成碎片。怪物几乎没有挣扎几下就解放了自己伤痕累累的上半身，徒劳地挣扎着想抽出自己被束缚在身后的手臂，仍缠在他下半身的渔网不断渗出鲜血，怪物的下身与编织物缠在一起，隐隐约约像是一条长着鱼尾的巨蛇。

Hux想凑近看个仔细，但这个怪物浑身裹着血和沙，还有水草和海藻挂在上面，像是在蔑视Hux作为君主的洁癖。他从浴池里打起一桶水往那怪物头上浇了下去，然后是第二桶，第三桶……怪物身上的污秽被清除了大半，Hux才得以好好地端详那张人类般的脸。他在神话中读到过海里鱼尾的塞壬，用美妙的歌喉与非凡的容颜吸引水手来作她们的饵食。可他眼前这张脸，面部坑坑洼洼，鼻子怪异地突兀，嘴唇不怎么对称，唯有眼睛还不算太小，怎么看都是男人不说……也太丑了！这样的海妖大概诱惑不了什么人，所以只能靠蛮力拖人下水填饱肚子。Hux如此猜想着。

大概是没力气了，那怪物扭动一会儿便安静下来，支着上半身盯着水池发愣。Hux觉得这玩意儿还是不够干净，应该再好好洗洗，于是忍着恶心一把抓住它的头发从网中拖出来，在脖子上套好奴隶用的铁项圈，扔进不到一米深的浴池里，连接项圈的铁链另一头固定在墙上。那怪物刚碰到水便撒了欢似的像鱼一样在里面游来游去，虽然手被锁在身后有些不太平衡，脖子套着项圈活动范围也不广，但比刚刚在石板地上精神多了。他身上的伤口还在流血，一抹抹红色在水中散开。

洗干净了之后倒还没那么恶心。Hux一边在小喷泉边洗手一边想。

怪物身上某个物件遇水发亮，反光映在了Hux眼睛里。那东西像是一根银白色金属条，弯成没有闭口的圆环，松松地挂在它脖子上。为了一探究竟，Hux操起锁链将正在水里欢腾的怪物拖到了池岸边。发现Hux冲着它宝贝而来，那怪物忽然发了疯似的扭头咬向Hux的手，却扑了个空，头上还重重地挨了几拳头。趁着怪物头晕目眩，Hux轻易摘下了那东西，还顺便狠狠地踢了它几脚，使它在水里扭曲着发出类似呻吟的声音。

圆环拿在手里，Hux才看清楚那是一条鱼的形状，一条很长很长的鳗鱼，尾巴纤细，鱼嘴微张，质地不是白银，也不是铂金，是他从未见过的金属，重量很轻，延展性极佳。Hux饶有兴趣地掰弄着，将它弯来弯去，完全无视水里那只直勾勾盯着自己的奇怪生物。当他无意间捏着鱼头作势去咬鱼尾巴的时候，怪事儿发生了，鱼头竟然真的紧紧咬在了鱼尾上，形成一个完整封闭的圆环。发现了稀奇事情的Hux往水池里看了一眼，故意亮了亮手里的东西。那怪物看到圆环激动地扭摆着，全然不顾自己浑身的伤口。水花溅湿了Hux全身，足足让它又挨了好几记踢。终于老实下来的怪物，眼神由愤怒转为绝望，抽噎一样的声音低低地从它喉咙里发出来。

Hux并不需要更多的金银铜铁，这只世间也许独一无二的生物显然比珠宝更珍稀。想到这，Hux随手将圆环往自己手上一套，拉动铁链子将那生物拽到了室内。这次几乎没遇到什么抵抗，怪物的体力似乎消耗到了极限，它的上身不再支起，软软地贴着地面艰难地呼吸，背部强健的肌肉不断起伏。Hux直接握住怪物脖子上的铁项圈，将它拉到与自己视线平行，手掌紧紧捏住它两边脸侧的关节。

“啊……”那怪物做出了跟人类相同的反应，吃疼地张开嘴。Hux扯过侍女们用来蘸取蜂蜜的小棍子，在它嘴里捣来捣去，仔细地检查着。他早已听说这玩意儿咬人厉害，可看来看去，那柔软而有弹性的舌头和又平又短的牙齿跟人类并没有什么区别，唯一胜过人类的大概是咬合力。思及如此，Hux又加重了手上的力道，捏得手里的生物发出奇奇怪怪的声音，又很快被什么东西堵住了。那是Hux挺立的阴茎。

怪物似乎不知道自己嘴里含着的是什么东西，本能地想吐出来。但Hux一只手抓紧了它的头发，另一只仍捏在它脸侧，掌握着绝对的主动。人类般的舌头推挤了半天毫无进展，转而尝试吞咽，口腔内肌肉的运动让Hux觉得很受用。这怪物的嘴插起来比人类舒服多了，可以进到很深的地方，而且……滑滑地，里面会分泌跟鱼一样的粘液。这家伙不得要领一阵乱吸，Hux却很快攀上了巅峰，将烫呼呼的液体射在了它的喉咙深处。跟被强迫口交的人类不一样，它竟然毫不排斥地将Hux的精液全部吞了下去。Hux退出的时候还感到它的舌头在自己前端舔了舔，然后缩回去咂了几下，一副回味无穷的样子，让Hux哑然。

既然它喜欢，那就多给几次也无妨。Hux调整了姿势，十分慷慨地开始了新一轮抽送，比前次更加粗暴，控制对方的力道也更加强劲，怪物发出了呜呜咽咽的声音，黑曜石般的尾巴也微微摆动着，眼里流出海水味道的液体。但Hux仍然毫不留情地按着它的头迎接自己宏伟下身的无数次冲击，直到那怪物的嘴皮子磨出了血，弄脏了Hux的袍子，才如愿以偿吃到刚刚令它满足过的东西。

Hux发现这个怪物对自己的态度似乎有所软化，他几次假装松开手，对方也没有借此攻击的打算，只是瞪着一双黑色的眼睛看着自己挂在胳膊上的圆环，目不转睛一副苦苦哀求的样子，嘴里发出Hux无法理解的声音。

算了，还给它吧，本来我也不稀罕。Hux难得发了次善心，将圆环取下来，挂在怪物脖子上，还顺手让鱼嘴咬上了尾巴。随着一声“咔嗒”，接下来发生的一切让Hux仿佛来到了神话之中。他看见那怪物的黑色鳞片纷纷褪去，露出一双与人类别无二致的腿。


	2. Chapter 2

Hux曾经在海上遇到过电闪雷鸣的暴风雨，水手说那是海妖们因为饥饿而疯狂；也曾在火山上被突然喷涌的硫磺滚泉包围，被征服的当地人说那是神灵要惩罚他的暴虐。但Hux从不畏惧任何妖怪或神灵，他对自己的力量和智慧有着超乎寻常的自信。因此，一条鱼尾的海怪在自己面前忽然变成完完整整的人，这种无法用常理解释的事情在这位勇猛的君王眼里，不过是又一件足以成为日后谈资的奇闻。

变成人的海怪小心翼翼地活动着双腿，想尝试着站起来，却被Hux一脚绊倒，跌进了一个有力的臂弯中，就这么被一直拖到了里间。Hux把它压在铺满红色丝绸的床上，背对着自己，双手摁着它的腰不让翻身，同时更加仔细地打量着身下的生物。常年在深海中生活不见阳光的皮肤被以庞贝命名的红色称得更加苍白，跟它鱼鳞一样幽黑的头发长度刚到肩膀，背部宽阔，肌肉发达，周身的皮肤布满了可怖的伤痕，就连腿部也不例外，仿佛鱼鳞上的破损都被传递到了不知怎么变出来的双腿上。

Hux掰开对方饱满充满弹性的臀肉，将自己硕大的下身插入了海怪原本没有的穴中，他感到里面很紧，周围的肌肉都牢牢地咬着他身体的一部分，让他觉得十分舒爽。贵族中并不鲜见情妇如云或者豢养男孩众多的人，但普天之下又有几个人享受过真正的人鱼肉体？虽然这人鱼容貌比之传说相距甚远，但Hux觉得它的身材，以人类的眼光来说，绝对是上乘。尤其是它的腰，不是纤细的类型，却能够扭摆到人类不可能达到的弧度，曼妙的身姿看在Hux眼里，这位阅尽千帆的君王竟然觉得它那张丑脸也可以算瑕不掩瑜了。

然而被压在下面的那位并不知道自己的挣扎为身上的人带来了如此绝佳的视觉享受，它只是单纯地因为身体里的剧痛而拼命想要逃走。它从未受过伤害的地方被人插进了不知道什么武器，恐惧和疼痛让它本能地扭动着身体，想要将自己从那上面拔出来。源于身体内部的初次体验的疼痛比身体表面所有的伤口加起来都令它难受，它觉得自己的内脏要被捅烂了，而自己将会死去，然后被这个可怕的猎食者用来填饱肚子。想到死亡，它竟然害怕得留下了眼泪。海中的鱼类和哺乳动物没有可做他对手的，可万万没想到有朝一日会被拖上陆地成为盘中餐，跟那些弱小的沙丁鱼一样命运。

沉浸在美好肉体所带给他的欢愉中的Hux发现那个怪物越来越安静了，身体不再作让他兴奋的扭动，而是有气无力地贴在了床单上。要不是他背上颤颤抖抖的抽动和喉咙里断断续续的呜咽，Hux会认为它被自己折磨死了。没有任何润滑和开拓，直接刺入的雄伟柱状物让那怪物的后穴裂开了小口，鲜血顺着它的腿一路流到床单上，凝结成更深颜色的红。如果是人类，这样遍体鳞伤地被人狠狠操弄也许早就断气了。可Hux正在享受之中，暂时不想让它死掉。虽然他在床帏之中经常花样百出，将女奴和男宠折腾得欲生欲死，但他的爱好不包括奸尸，那远不如活着的能给他反馈的对象有意思。

好在帝王行乐的地方总是准备着各式各样等待着被使用的东西。Hux从墙边的柜子里拿出一个由整块玉石雕琢而成的小盒子，挖出里面的膏药，仔仔细细地涂抹在海怪血流不止的后穴上。他里里外外仔细地搅了搅，最后干脆全部倒出来，连自己的腿间也涂满了，这才开始继续自己未竟的乐趣。由于之前已经被吮吸过两次，Hux这回打算慢慢享受，撞击和抽送持续了很久，他才将抱着对方的大腿贴紧自己的下腹，畅快淋漓地将精液射进对方深处。

“你有名字吗？”Hux跳上床，踢了踢那人形怪物的身体，不抱希望地问着。这东西自从被送来就被说过一句人类的语言，但Hux希望那些史诗和神话中多少能有点现实的部分，至少他从没读过英雄和冒险者跟神话生物语言不通的故事，总有什么办法能让他们得以交流。

除了一阵含混不清的咕哝，海怪并没有表现出任何听懂了话的样子。Hux标准的发音对它来说，就跟它那些意义不明的哼哼唧唧在Hux耳中一样，无法组合成有用的信息。

“好像那上面写着些什么？”Hux指的是海怪脖子上的圆环，他依稀记得上面有几个难以辨认的希腊字母，不知道是不是它的名字。

“哦，κ-ύ-λ-ο？”Hux慢慢地念出残存的字母，他一边念，一边观察着对方的反应。

“……”海怪并没有马上做出反应，但那几个字母拼凑成的发音让他的瞳孔收缩了一下，它好像听到过类似的呼唤，当它潜藏在水底的时候，是有人朝着他的方向说过什么，声音由空气传到水里，它听得不怎么清楚，好像是，“Ὠ…κεανό……？ ‎

“Kylo？”Hux又重复了一遍，“所以你叫Kylo？”

“……κεανό……？”那怪物发音不怎么清楚。

“行了，以后就叫你Kylo吧。”Hux长舒了一口气，旋即又指着自己说，“Hux”。这是他那一长串名字中最简单的一个，他不断重复着，希望对方能明白他的意思，人形生物总该长着人脑才对。“Hux，Hux……”

“……ux？”

怪物的发音很浑浊，像是自己擅自加了什么元音似的。这让Hux有些恼火，他觉得自己被叫成了女人不说，还被对方占了天大的便宜。

“Hux！”他生气地踢了那个叫Kylo的怪物一脚，狠狠地加强了重音，再次强调着，“Hux！”

“……Hux？”海怪吃疼地扭了扭，总算勉勉强强念对了音。

“我要找个老师好好教教你怎么说人话。”发现海怪可以辨认音节，甚至可以模仿人类的发音，Hux觉得他应该也能学会更多的单词和句法。他对这条奇怪的生物产生了肉体之外的兴趣，也许他可以告诉自己更多的事情，关于深海，关于神话，关于众神。Hux觉得自己在人世间的领土已经差不多够了，也许此生还能去众神的疆域逛逛。

新有了名字的海怪偷偷盯着刚刚让自己痛不欲生的男人，发现他似乎不打算马上吃掉自己，没有人会给将要杀死的猎物起名字。它不懂人类的语言，但是海里的鲸鱼之间也是会互相呼唤的，它们有着各自的身份标识，只是人类听不懂那些在水波中传递的语言，而海里的生物也没有机会去了解人类在空气中说了些什么。

Kylo听海葵们议论过，有跟它很像的人形鱼尾生物存在，可他从来都没有遇见过。他从记事的时候开始，就一直以那个小岛旁边蓝色的洞穴为家，饿了扯点海藻填肚子，无聊了就潜到海底在五光十色的珊瑚花园中游玩，兴致好的时候还会在黄昏时分探出海面，眺望大海的远处那段圆弧之上明晦多变的珊瑚色云霞。

……也不知道怎么这么倒霉，就给人捞上来了。它那天刚刚在礁石下饱餐了一顿牡蛎，打算原路回家，家门口却被人布了一张网。饱腹的满足感让它降低了警戒，就这么一头扎了进去。它知道拦住自己的东西是做什么用的，它见过渔人在海面上撒下那东西，然后将困在里面的鱼拖到陆地上晒成鱼干。海岸上常常连片地支着晒鱼干的架子，上面密密麻麻的海洋生物尸体让Kylo毛骨悚然。它刚刚真的以为自己会被这个人戳死，然后晒干挂在阳光下，一刀一刀慢慢割着吃。

恐怖的记忆涌上心头，Kylo害怕得蜷缩了一下，引得Hux将视线转到了它的脸上。被注视着的Kylo觉得自己血液都要凉透了，这个男人大概是虎鲸那样喜欢玩弄和折磨食物的类型，所以才会给它起名字？海里那些黑白相间的大家伙们把海豹顶在鼻子上抛来抛去的时候，也会吱吱呀呀冲着可怜的小家伙喊叫。它还见过海豚，一口咬掉鱼类的头，然后把生殖器插进它剩下的身体一边交配一边发出欢乐的超声波。死鱼又不会怀孕，Kylo一直不明白这有什么意义……

……关于海豚的记忆让Kylo猛然意识到自己刚刚遭受的对待是怎么回事，也明白了之前伸进他口中运动的是什么东西。它之前从未见过人类的生殖器官，它连人形自己的都没见过。Kylo此前从不知道自己还能变出一双人腿，那个圆环似乎出生的时候就挂在脖子上了，但是没有人教过它怎么用。它还小的时候也曾淘气地扣上过，但是什么变化都没有，还不怎么舒服，以后也就任由它松松垮垮地挂着了。

所以，Kylo绝望地想，这个男人是要把自己捅漏了才吃吗？


	3. Chapter 3

“不听话就揍。学不会不给吃的。”

Hux是这么对前来教Kylo学拉丁语的学者交代的，暴力对听不懂人话的生物总是相当管用。他在Kylo的脖子上和锁在背后的手腕上分别系上链子，解开圆环扔进一个单独存在的温水浴池，两根链条可以固定在不同的墙上，限制它的行动，也可以在需要的时候把它拖到任何地方。他还安排了四个全副武装的罗马士兵每时每刻严密监视这个怪物的一举一动，只有Hux本人前来，才会吩咐他们暂时退出到外间守候。他特意挑了一名年纪最小的学者，觉得年轻人心脏比较好，适合承担未知怪物的教育任务。他可不希望这怪物忽然出点什么状况，吓死那些本来就一只脚踏进棺材的老头子们。

年轻的学者从未见过这样的生物，但他尚未死去的好奇心使他战胜了对于未知和超自然的恐惧，他很感激自己被委此重任。他试着像母亲教导牙牙学语的孩童那样，从最简单的，身边的事物教起。他走近水池，用手搅着清冽的池水，将它们捧起，又落下去，字正腔圆地说着，“aqua……”

Kylo不知道这是在做什么，但从Hux那里学到的经验告诉它，照着发声，可以免遭皮肉之苦，便有样学样地念着，“aqua……”

“……aqua。”学者拿起了一个小杯子，在墙上的贝壳型喷泉里面打了水，晃了晃。意思是说，这个单词代表池子里和杯子里的水，而不是池子或者杯子。他对Kylo快速的反应感到很惊讶，这比他想象的容易多了。

……

“unus，duo，tres……”练习了一会儿名词之后，学者拿出几块小石子，像教小孩认字一样教它从一到十怎么说。

“……novem，decem”Kylo对于数字早有很强的认知，它必须知道自己自己的洞穴附近有几座可供休息的礁石，一次遇见超过几条鲨鱼自己就该考虑逃跑。现如今，它只需要把那些发音跟认知中的数字联系起来，并不难。

……

这简直太容易了！Kylo愉快地想，它对语言学没什么兴趣，但它明白只要乖乖听话，就可以免遭被吃掉的厄运，也不会挨打，还有自动送上门来的鲜鱼吃。要不是脖子和手腕被束缚着不舒服，就这么过下去也是不错的。Kylo对于自己的生活前景非常满意，一边伸着脖子吃鱼一边念着，“……piscis！”

然而到了晚上，Kylo又开始担心自己将会好景不长，因为那个叫做Hux的男人又出现了。

Kylo躲在水面下偷偷看他，阳光穿过空气照到水里，那个人镶着紫边的白袍和海苹果色的头发在水里看着就好像是它最爱的晚霞。他看到那个人说了什么，然后凶神恶煞的士兵们便离开了，留下他一个人站在水池边，注视着水底。

“Kylo。”Hux冲着水里掩耳盗铃假装自己看不见的怪物喊道，“让我看看你都学会了些什么？”

“……”Kylo往水里潜得更深了，恨不得钻到池子底下去，跟小丑鱼一样把那些拼凑成扇形花纹的小石子当做自己的海葵躲起来。那一连串单词，Kylo既听不懂，也记不住，隐隐觉得不好。

见水里如海草般漂浮的黑发因自己的声音而落到了更深的地方，Hux恼怒地在池边重重地跺了下脚，他觉得这玩意儿一定是今天过得太惬意，伤疤还没好就忘了痛。他非得让它牢牢记住违抗命令的后果不可。

“你、你、你……”被铁链子拽出水面的Kylo拼命重复着他在那句话中唯一听得懂的词。他刚学了人称，还没弄明白为什么有的时候自己是“你”，有的时候对方又是“你”。

“还不赖嘛。”Hux喜欢Kylo望着自己的时候，眼里毫不掩饰的恐惧。恐惧是个好东西，能使人和动物乖乖听话，替他节约管教的功夫。但他来此可不单是为了检查学习进度的。

Kylo被扣上项圈变成人形扔上床的时候没有上次那样抗拒了，他估摸着猜想自己要是安安静静不动的话就能少些伤口，不那么容易被捅烂，也就不会马上被吃掉。疼痛令它不适，但是只要还活着，伤口早晚会愈合，眼下最重要的是保命。作了如此考虑的Kylo趴在顺滑如水的丝缎床上一动不动，安静地等待着身后的陆生哺乳动物将自己当做发情的替代工具，并期望他早点完事。

Hux觉得Kylo今天插起来似乎没有上次舒服了，好像哪里不太对。他又出入了一会儿之后才反应过来，虽然结实紧翘的臀部和脊柱笔直软滑的沟渠跟上次没什么两样，但这家伙今天呆板得像死鱼，那令人血脉喷张的腰肢扭动和背部线条健美的肌肉舒张荡然无存，整个身子慵懒地趴着连抖都不肯抖，十足地败兴。Hux生气地侧身从自己脱下的衣服上抽出鞭子，狠狠地在它背上添了几道新伤痕，疼得那东西痛苦地摇摆起来。这让Hux十分满意，他将鞭子放在身侧，乘着刚刚上升的兴致，猛烈地冲刺着。

莫名其妙挨了几鞭子的Kylo觉得很委屈。这个人不就是想要交配吗？我躺着不动让他进来还不行吗？为什么还要打我？一没有反抗，二没有逃走……到底是哪里不对呢？还没等它想明白，背上又是几道火辣辣的口子，空气中又开始弥漫海水的咸味儿。

Kylo的哽咽传到了Hux耳朵里，但这位君主根本不在乎，多的是在他床上流泪的女人或者男人，有的求他不要继续，有的请他不要停。人鱼那与生俱来的人类无法模仿的声线化作哭泣简直就是神赐的催情药，听在Hux的耳里，让他的阴茎越插越硬，久久没有要射出来的意思，反而使他的动作越来越疯狂。继续重复的抽送已经不能满足Hux的征服欲，他干脆抓住Kylo手腕上的铁链，像握着战马缰绳一样往回拖着它的身体不断撞向自己。人鱼柔软的上半身在被动地前后摇摆中呈现曼妙的体态，大大刺激了Hux的视觉神经，使他在床上成为了他在马背上那样对被征服者毫无怜悯的暴君。他连续地鞭打着Kylo，迫使对方做出更加剧烈的扭动，直到自己在对方体内射出滚烫的精液，才丢下鞭子将自己的新玩具推到床的一边。

Kylo难过极了，它隐隐地觉得自己后面又开裂了，这样下去早晚会坏掉的，就像那些被海豚们用来泄欲的鱼，整个身子都被戳穿了，内脏和肉烂兮兮地到处飘。眼泪不停地从它眼眶里流出来，它越想越害怕，索性把头埋在床上的织物里放声大哭。吵得Hux用一团布塞住了它的嘴。虽然它咬合力过人，但短短平平的牙齿却无法穿透绵软的布料，被压迫着的舌头也活动不开，只得张着嘴呜呜地低声流泪。

Hux把Kylo翻过来仰躺在床上，他还没仔细看过这个怪物的前面是什么样。他在人鱼的胸膛上四处抚摸着，手指在冰凉的肌肤上划出一道道温热，最后停留在那褐色的乳头上，玩味地捻弄着，时而把它拉得长长地，再忽地一下弹回去。他发现人鱼的腿间垂着一个小小的东西，捏起来很舒服，软绵绵地像是煮熟的白海参。Hux猜想这大概是为了保持完整人形而存在的玩意儿，在之前的性爱中不见有什么反应，不然Hux早就发现了。

兴许是为了验证这东西到底有没有用，Hux将Kylo的双腿提起来分列在自己腰间，再一次进入了Kylo的身体。这一次，他的动作稍微轻柔了一些，他观察着人鱼的表情，想知道它到底对不对人类的性爱有反应。但Kylo的脸上除了恐惧还是恐惧，自己的小东西被捏在对方手里翻来覆去把玩、拉扯，让它觉得自己大概要失去身体的这部分了。海里的大脑袋章鱼喜欢恶作剧，没来由地就把海参扯成两半玩。没想到陆地上头脑发达的人类也是一样，见到软软的东西就拽着捏来捏去。如果在人形的时候失去这玩意儿，也许变回鱼尾之后也没有生殖器可以用了，想到这里，Kylo迅速收回了搭在Hux腰上的脚，往他的胸膛踢去。

Hux没有想到自己会遭受反抗，人类是很难在这样的姿势下做出这种反应的，他差点忘记了自己身下的是肢体延展性超群的人鱼。但Hux在成为皇帝之前是位训练有素的罗马将军，登基之后也不止一次在床上战胜刺客，Kylo的腿还没踢到他的胸膛，脚踝便被握在了他的掌中，双脚一直被压到那张惊恐的脸侧。

“非得这样吗？”Hux一边用系在人鱼脖子上的铁链把那双不听话的双脚捆在脑袋下面给它当枕头，一边怒气冲冲地问着。

“Non！Non……”Kylo一个字都没听懂，但他想起今天学过一个词，表示“不要这么做”。

也许是对Kylo的学业感到了满意，Hux接下来只不过在Kylo身体里连续射了几次而已，并没有把它捅穿，也没有扯掉它的生殖器。


	4. Chapter 4

暴力是武人的征服手段，而学者更相信教化的力量。

海怪有着灵巧的舌头、复杂的发声系统、活动自如的手臂和手掌，不管它的造者是大自然还是神灵，都不会不给它匹配一个足以管理这些高级活动的大脑。学者觉得自己的新学生不应该被当成猎豹、狮子那样凶猛的野兽对待，而更像是故事里被狼群收养的人类孩子，它具有人所具有的一切受教育的可能性，只是没有机会得到培养。

他认为自己便是那个机会，而它，也是自己的机会。

“我吃？”Kylo在水里仰着头问，它刚刚从学者的手里叼了一条肥美的鲜鱼。

“是的，你吃。”学者很高兴它学会自己要食物了，于是又从筐子里拿出一条鱼，亲手递到水面。守卫们提醒他那怪物会咬人，但学者坚信就连狗都不会咬喂食的手，仍然坚持要拉近彼此的交流距离。

“不！”Kylo并不去碰那鱼，而是有些害怕地在水里摇摆着，“我、不、吃掉！”

“你说什么？”学者没听懂，俯身下去想凑得更近一点，手里的鱼儿滑进了水池里，拼命逃窜。

“不、吃掉、我！”Kylo连一眼都没去看那条刚从他家乡卡普里运来的大鱼，继续用支离破碎的声音重复着几个词的排列。他才刚刚学了动词，连直陈式都还没完全掌握，拼凑不出更复杂的含义。

“不要吃掉你？”虽然动词的人称用错了，但学者还是从那些排列组合中，猜出了Kylo大概的意思。

“对！不要吃掉你……不，我！不要吃掉我！”Kylo在水里拼命点头。

学者不知道Kylo这种要被吃掉的恐惧感从何而来，但他相信自己侍奉的皇帝不会花那么大力气教自己的食物学拉丁语。虽然那位陛下一向离经叛道，但总不可能指望这颗头在跟被切好片撒上盐的身体一起摆盘上桌的时候再顺便念一段祝酒词吧？

“Hux……不要吃掉我！”见学者不说话，Kylo心中的恐惧越来越深了。

“他不会吃掉你的，”听见怪物直呼那个不能被称呼的名讳，学者吓了一跳，他没有也不敢教它这么称呼皇帝。但他很快明白了，这一定是从皇帝本人那里学来的。于是便放心安慰道，“不会的，你不会被吃掉。”

“Hux弄坏我……然后吃掉。”Kylo仍不放心。

学者不是没看到海怪浑身上下都是暗红色的疤和青紫的瘀块。是被折腾得够呛，学者心想，但他可以肯定的是，皇帝对Kylo目前的预期跟餐桌毫无关系。不过，那个人喜怒难测，或许这个不懂规矩的家伙某一天冒犯了他，就被处死，这也不是不可能。昔日养了多年的狮子挠了他道口子，马上就被亲手刺死。前些天疼爱有加的男宠说错了什么话，立刻就变成了沉默的尸体。想到这些，学者对Kylo说，“你要听他的话，他的，全部的话。做他要你做的，全部的事情，全部。”

“做全部……Hux不会吃掉我？”Kylo瞪大了眼睛问。好像没这么简单，但是它觉得这个每天都来给自己喂鱼吃的人不会骗自己。

“是的，全部都要听，全部都要做。做错了事情，要懂得说‘对不起’、‘抱歉’、‘我错了’……”学者将一连串的，重要的，也许能够保命的话教给了Kylo，希望皇帝陛下能够对它施以比对狮子和男宠更多的宽容。

“‘对不起’、‘抱歉’、‘我错了’……”Kylo很认真地一遍一遍念着，过了好一会儿，才想起这个时间本来应该是做什么的。它冲着岸上大喊，“我要吃鱼！”

学者很快满足了它，并且趁它进食的时候，又教了很多东西。但他没有告诫Kylo不能用“Hux”来称呼皇帝。既然皇帝告诉它了，大概就是默许。

“Hux，Hucis，Huci……”学者离开后，Kylo从水里捞上了之前漏网的鱼，美滋滋地一边吃，一边复习着第三变格法。

“……”Hux一脚刚踏进浴池的门，便听见Kylo在胡乱称呼着自己。这让他大光其火，尤其是周围还站着四个正艰难憋笑的罗马士兵，他们甚至没发现被冒犯的君主正站在门口，直到Hux抽出鞭子在地上重重地甩出一记响。

“很好笑吗？”Hux将鞭子折成两段，在士兵们被吓得苍白的脸上挨个留下了一记红印。正当他思考该将他们怎么处置的时候，水里的声音提醒他忘记了一个始作俑者。

“Hux，不要吃掉他们。”Kylo拖着被锁在背后的手臂尽可能地游到了离Hux最近的岸边，说，“他们听你的话，全部。”

“你说什么？”新归顺的城市刚送来贡品，其中有几个身姿婀娜的小男孩。Hux因此有阵子没来看Kylo，他都不知道这个怪物已经可以说完整的句子了。

“全部听话的，Hux不会吃掉。”Kylo的句法听起来有些诡异，但是勉勉强强拼出了它想要表达的意思。

“……”Hux扫了一眼那四个血流满面的罗马汉子，没有任何想吃的欲望。倒是Kylo为他们求情，这件事很有意思。他问Kylo，“你想他们留下？”

“他们，留下。”Kylo在水里摆了摆尾巴。

“那他们就留下吧。”Hux朝门口挥了挥鞭子，示意卫兵退出去。

“Hux，不要吃我，我也听话。”Kylo看到那四个士兵好好地走了出去，觉得Hux也不是随便会吃人的家伙，心里顿时有了几分安全感，“我做所有的事情，你的，所有事情。不要吃我。”

“你觉得我会吃了你？？”片刻之后，Hux在床上问着身下摆动腰肢的人鱼。

“嗯，弄坏之后，吃掉。”Kylo艰难地回答。Hux在它身体里面的部分将它填得满满的，穴口已经快长好的裂口又开始发疼，但它仍咬着牙说，“我会听话，所以，不要，吃掉。”

Hux有些想笑，虽然他极力保持了自己的威严，但他没有发现自己眼中的目光已经有所软化。

Kylo发现Hux看上去没有那么可怕了，自己一定说了正确的话，如果再做正确的事，就真的不用担心被吃掉了。但是它不知道怎么做才是正确的，因此问道，“我，动，还是不动？”

“……”Hux觉得Kylo跟上次见的时候真的很不一样，它如今更像一个人，而不是海里的野兽，居然知道要取悦自己。

“这样？好吗？”Kylo见Hux没有反应，不知道是不是自己话没表达清楚，只好尝试着用动作来替自己表达。它顺着自己被进入的方向主动送了送腰身，臀部在Hux的大腿上蹭了蹭。“对吗？”

因Kylo的变化而陷入思考的Hux感到自己的器官一下子被吞进了更深的地方，强烈的快感将他的思绪拉回到现实，身下那家伙挺着腰肢主动索欢，Hux大脑里再也容不下其他事情，唯有从那扭动着的身躯上榨取更多快乐的渴望。

“挺好。”Hux说，“腰肢再用力一些。”

“唔。”Kylo一边努力地挺起下身迎合Hux的撞击，一边觉得自己身体里面有什么地方起了变化。前几次交配，除了疼痛还是疼痛，并没有，像这次一样的，酥酥麻麻的奇妙感觉。尤其是当Hux的生殖器撞到里面某一处的时候，痒得它全身过电般不停打颤，就跟里面钻进了一只电鳗，盯着一处啃咬似的。但是并不难受，还挺舒服，它想要更多。

Hux发现自己上次把玩过的小东西竟然挺起来了，变得又硬又长，跟普通人类的没什么区别，顶端也开始分泌出晶莹的液体，一点点滴到Kylo平坦的小腹上。原来那玩意儿还是能用的！Hux兴致更浓，将Kylo的臀部抬得更高，对准了自己的腿间持续不断地冲撞，他能够明显感到自己身侧的腿夹得越来越紧。

“唔……嗯嗯……啊！”Kylo的身子软得已经挺不起来了，它浑身的力气都集中在腿间那一处，勉力坚持着挺翘。背部在床单上不断摩擦着，结痂的伤口边缘泛起了些许血丝，可他全不在乎。他渴望更多的冲击和碰撞，不住地哀求着，“Hux，要！”

“……”Hux对身下海怪一副比自己还爽的样子有些不满，他本不介意床伴从跟自己的性爱中获得快乐，甚至对自己能让人死去活来的床技颇有得意。但是，服侍人的人不应该比被服侍的对象更享受，没有人有资格在他的床上获得比君主更多的愉悦。眼下这状况到底是谁伺候谁？Hux又好气又好笑地在Kylo腰间重重地捏了一把，问，“很舒服？”

“嗯……舒服！Hux，还要，更多！啊嗯……”Kylo闭着眼睛忘情地喊叫着，浑然不觉Hux的语气有什么不对，直到一阵疼痛袭来，“啊！！”

Hux偶尔喜欢在床上抽人，尤其是那些哭哭啼啼一脸不情愿的人，索性让他们哭个痛快。可那时的乐趣远比不过现在，看着Kylo贱兮兮的表情随着“啪”一声转为惊恐的样子，真是太惹人喜欢了。Hux还没抽几下，很快便射了。

“Hux，对不起，很抱歉。”Kylo完全不知道自己为何又被打，只好照着学者说的那样主动承认错误。

“嗯？”Hux觉得这个家伙越来越有意思了，问，“错在哪？”

“不知道……”Kylo摇摇头，然后以不知道哪学来的严肃认真的口吻说，“我会做你说的全部！不要打我……”

“哦，是吗？”Hux有意为难道，“可我就是喜欢打你，怎么办？”

“那我给你打！”Kylo回答，“但是不要吃我……”

“只要不吃你，做什么都行？”Hux在心里做了一个鬼脸，故意凶巴巴地问Kylo。

“对，不吃……”Kylo小声地回答，又飞快补充道“也不要弄坏。”

“那如果我一定要吃你呢？”Hux的表情更凶了。

“那就……吃我，”Kylo说出这几个词的时候声音已经断断续续，但他还是努力在自己放声大哭之前说完了剩下的话，“但是我希望你不要吃！”

Hux被这震耳欲聋的哭喊弄得毫无胃口，并没有将它吃掉，只是捏紧了它的侧脸，用自己身体的一部分堵住了那张不肯停下来的嘴。


	5. Chapter 5

被强迫交配曾让Kylo痛不欲生，但他明白那并没有什么不对。

海洋里的许多生物，尤其是那些大型的生物都是靠武力繁衍后代的，只有强大的个体才能捕获交配对象，雌性们很少跟比自己弱小的雄性生儿育女。虽然Kylo觉得自己应该不会怀孕，但被征服的一方没有资格选择命运，被当做食物，还是泄欲工具，都由征服者说了算。Hux有跟自己交配的权力，虽然他并不温柔，但在海里，交配本来就是伴随着暴力的。就连看上去憨厚温和的海龟也会表现出最凶残的一面，它们会用背上的硬壳猛烈撞击雌性脆弱的腹部，许多雌性还没来得及表示同意就拖着一串溢出的内脏漂浮着死去了。相比起来，Hux对可它真是极大的仁慈，Kylo想了想，有些暗自庆幸。

而当夏日将尽，夜晚的时光漫长超过了白昼，那张浸满汗水的床榻在痛苦与欢愉中渐渐滋生出了盼望。Kylo越来越喜欢人类的身体，自己和Hux的都喜欢。它学会了用嘴扯开衣带，把鞭子叼到对方手中，然后主动含住Hux吞吐到坚挺，再分开腿迎上去。他毫不掩饰自己的欲求，总是呼喊着祈求更多，情至深处时身上总有鞭子落下，但伤痕在它的身上愈合速度惊人地快，无需在意。

或许是对它的服侍心存满意，也或许是因为Kylo已经掌握了基本的交流方法，Hux在花园里的花朵全部谢掉之前解开了Kylo手腕上的锁，给它穿上衣服，放它出去练习如何用双脚走路。那四个卫兵仍然跟着它，领头的手里牵着Kylo脖子上的锁链防止逃走。但实际上他们的主要工作是将蹒跚学步的大个子从各种地方捡起来，再替他拍去身上的土。

Kylo第一天用腿走路便摔得浑身都是肿包和青紫，但陆地世界所带给它的惊奇使它无暇顾及痛觉。生长在空气中的花园跟海底世界大不一样，花朵和叶子在风中轻轻冲它点头致意，就跟海里五颜六色的水草随波舞动一样姿态。海里的花朵闻不到什么香气，可空气中传来的芬芳却让Kylo心情愉悦。Kylo小心地用手挨个抚摸那些小巧的叶片和单薄的花瓣，像是在对待世间罕见的宝贝般，生怕弄坏它们，又担心自己没有好好将它们瞧个仔细。

Kylo玩得很开心，它像一个不谙世事的小孩误入装满玩具的神话花园，见到什么都觉得惊奇无比，想要一探究竟。随行的罗马士兵叫苦连天，溜海怪这项工作听起来已经足够诡异，那还是个好奇心特别重的海怪，见到什么都喋喋不休问个不停，会喷水的石雕，栏杆上的小兽，紫色开花的藤蔓，味道清香的叶子，就连花园里的小草根部生出的头发丝那么细的真菌都要指着问那是什么。

“绿色的蜥蜴就是绿色的蜥蜴。”手持锁链的队长在四人中懂得最多，但也只能作如此回答。博闻的学者偏偏不在，连个甩包袱的对象都没有。

好在Kylo很快便累了，他在一株盛开着鲜艳桃色花朵的矮树下来回蹭，开心地将落在土里的花朵捡起来当被子盖在自己身上，数着花瓣渐渐睡去。士兵们当然没有叫醒这个麻烦的家伙，各自寻了合适的地方不近不远地休息。一下午的行走对军人来说自然不算什么劳苦，但是海怪用那令人不适的声音聒噪个不停，这种精神折磨令他们不堪重负。虽然他们感激Kylo曾为他们在皇帝面前求情，但这并不等于他们就能相处融洽。

发现Kylo异样的是Hux，他刚刚打发走一批大臣，正打算来花园看看自己的小怪物玩得怎么样了，却发现沉睡在花海中的Kylo神色不对，那并不是普通的睡眠。Hux毕竟比士兵见多识广，他强行掰开睡梦中半张的嘴，挖出了一些嚼烂的花瓣和叶片，仔细看了看之后惊觉不好，一边抠挖着Kylo的喉咙，一边命令士兵去找医生。

医生几乎是被两个士兵架着来的，他看了看Kylo吐出的花叶，用清水反复给他洗了好几遍食道，见他仍没有醒转的迹象，只好硬着头皮实话实说，“陛下，这个……只能看运气了。”

Hux恼怒得不行，但他知道医生已经尽力。罗马随处可见夹竹桃，但就连最蠢的羊都不会去吃那些有毒的叶片。他有些后悔自己高估了这个海怪的脑子，早知如此应当继续把它在池子里锁个半年再说。门口跪着四个瑟瑟发抖的士兵，Hux也没心情搭理，任由他们在那猜测自己将要面对的死法，越过他们将Kylo抱回到了浴池的里间，安放在那张无数次欢爱的床上。

“Kylo，你还活着吗？”Hux问，却没有得到回答。他碰了碰Kylo的手，只摸到一阵冰凉，他又贴上它的胸膛，只有那里还是热的。如果到了明天还是没醒过来，就把它拿去埋在花园里，给那些该死的夹竹桃当肥料也算它求仁得仁，物尽其用。Hux觉得这个主意相当不错，正当他考虑是该整个埋进去还是切片埋进去的时候，一阵睡意裹挟着白日操劳所积累的全部疲惫向他涌来，很快便席卷了他的清明。

Kylo醒来的时候正是一天之中最凉快的时间，晚风习习，就算是睡在里间，也能透过飘动的帘子捕捉夏夜难得的舒爽。昼伏夜出的鸣虫争相展示自己的歌喉，各种不同的声音交汇在一起，像是不同乐器各尽其工。它之前从没感受过这样安静的夜晚，要么被Hux翻来覆去地折腾出远盖过屋外的声音，要么在水里安安静静睡觉听不见这些。它的头疼得厉害，还有些晕眩，身体也完全没力气，软绵绵地不想起来，正打算多躺一会儿，却猛地想起，今天没跟Hux交配，怎么就躺上床了？

Kylo伸出手想摸摸自己腰部以下现在是人腿还是鱼尾，却摸到了一根熟悉的鞭子，就搭在腰上，吓得它不敢动。过了好一会儿，他才偷偷地用余光瞟了瞟侧面，发现Hux正闭着眼睛安眠在自己耳边，他的呼吸很平稳，夹杂在屋外此起彼伏的声音之中浑然一体，竟令Kylo没有察觉。

他睡觉的样子可真好看，Kylo呆呆地看着那张在夜色中拥有难得平静的脸，比他之前所见的所有面孔都温柔。Hux之前从不在这里过夜，每次交配完了就离开。这样也好，Kylo心想，他若留下的话自己大概都不敢合眼，手和脚也不知道该怎么放。可眼下Hux安安静静地在自己身边躺着，Kylo竟然觉得心里有什么东西在流淌，痒痒地挠着心窝，他伸出手在胸口揉来揉去，最后干脆两只手一起揉搓着。

“醒了？”Hux察觉到身边的动静，睁开眼睛，淡色的眸子在月光下竟然有些朦胧的平和，那个一呼百应的君王似乎在他身体里沉睡了，现在醒来的是另一个Hux。

“Hux，你多久来的？”Kylo连忙停下手，毕恭毕敬地跪坐在床上，低着头，像一只温顺的小猫。

“下午。”Hux打了个哈欠。他刚做了梦，梦见Kylo死了，被他撒上香料挂在院子里，往来宾客端着酒杯在他身上割肉吃，而那颗并不美丽的头颅仍在不停说话，抗议自己身上的盐太多了。Hux理所当然地割下了第一块，咀嚼着好像没什么味道，又厌恶地吐到Kylo脸上。却听见那海怪对他说，心脏的味道不错，很新鲜，还在跳动……Hux刚把刀插进去便醒了。

“下午？”Kylo很吃惊，它只记得自己在花园中漫步的时光，视野里充满了各式各样的颜色，然后它在美丽桃色的怀抱中躺下，模模糊糊嘴里进了些什么东西，便欢喜地嚼开了，“我睡了那么久吗？”

“……还能醒过来就不算久。”Hux被梦里的记忆弄得有些反胃，只好坐起身来打量着一脸茫然的Kylo。他刚刚看见Kylo的手捂着心口，就好像有人真的要挖他的心似的。

“Hux，我没听懂。”Kylo一脸抱歉地问，“你来了为什么不叫醒我？”

“叫了，叫不醒。”Hux简短地回答。他很生气，但是夜晚醒来的这个Hux不想发火。

“你可以用鞭子打我呀？对了……这个。”Kylo说着捡起身上掉下来的皮鞭折好塞进Hux手里。

“打不醒。”Hux把手伸进Kylo的腿间把玩着那块软软的肉。

“你没打……”Kylo被腿间的酥痒弄起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“那我现在打……”Hux一手还揪着手里的小家伙，另一手作势举起了鞭子，他见Kylo害怕得发抖，又最终没有落下去。这个小惹事儿精早在他心里被翻来覆去抽得皮开肉绽，气消了不少，Hux把鞭子扔在一边，说，“算了，下次打。”

“……哦。”Kylo松了一口气，可又不知道现在该做什么，只好怯生生地问，“Hux，你要跟做那个吗？”它还不知道交配怎么说。

“你想要？”Hux扯了一下手里的玩意儿，那还是软塌塌的。

“……”Kylo不知道该怎么回答，它想起自己昔日不小心撞上了座头鲸的尾鳍，被猛扇进深海，那种既无力又眩晕的感觉就跟现在一样，恐怕没有力气让Hux满意。

“今天不做。”Hux看了一眼窗外的天色，重新躺下，用命令的口吻说，“睡觉”。

“哦。”Kylo小声地应着，把身体安放在尽量不碰到Hux的地方。

Hux要Kylo睡觉，Kylo就乖乖睡觉，睡得很认真，睡得小心翼翼，以至于根本睡不着。他睁着一双在夜色中格外明亮的眼睛看着Hux，听到他的呼吸越来越轻柔，身侧人的睡颜在他的眼中定格成一幅画，宛如海底岁月积淀的美丽珊瑚和地平线上亘古不变的落日红霞，是那种会永永远远好看下去的好看。它觉得一定有蝴蝶会把Hux翕动的睫毛当做花蕊停在上面，那个人身上总是带着香气，比花园里最香的花朵还好闻，它若是蝴蝶一定被他迷住不肯飞走。

Kylo在越来越亮的光线与渐渐退场的天籁交响中欣赏了一整夜，直到发现Hux的嘴唇动了动，知道他即将醒来，才合上眼假装自己也睡了一整夜。但它眼睛闭得太紧了，没有看见早起的Hux盯着它抖动的眼睑忍俊不禁的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo以前从未见过这么多人，渔汛期的时候海面上星罗棋布的小船里撒网的渔民，夏末的时候在海滩上晒鱼干的妇女，趁着潮起潮落拾取贝壳的小孩，这加起来都没有今天聚集在这个圆形大房子里的人多。Hux说要带他来看狮子，但是Kylo没有在人群中看见狮子在哪。

Hux曾经很喜欢狮子，他的宫殿里有无数关于狮子的壁画，就连Kylo所在的小浴场里也有一副狮子在林间漫步的马赛克。那只备受宠爱的狮子现在变成了一张柔软的皮，垫在浴场的椅子上，作为手背上三道红印的回报，Hux决定让它永远温顺地陪着自己。Hux是如此专情，所有之后再被送来的狮子，都被直接扔进斗技场，慷慨地让全城的老百姓一起作乐。Kylo躺在床上问他壁画上的那只动物跟花园里的浮雕是不是一种生物，Hux干脆将它带到了这里，好好看个够。

“……狮子在哪呢？”Kylo终于忍不住发问。

“耐心点！”Hux回答，Kylo有些破哑的声音和那声音所发出的无知的问题引来好奇的目光，Hux身边随侍的几个漂亮男孩往Kylo的脸上看了看，眼里半是惊讶半是鄙夷。Hux重重地捏了捏Kylo的厚嘴唇，“从现在开始你别说话了！”

“……”Kylo乖乖听命，不再发声，但仍四处看着。

一个金棕色头发的男子注满了Hux的酒杯，他过去曾是Hux的小男孩，出于崇敬和爱慕与Hux建立了亦师亦友的关系，并以自己作为回报。他是自由公民，还带着些显赫家族的血统，过了长胡子的年龄便离开了君王的床榻，拿上Hux教会自己使用的宝剑，给予他另一种回报。他刚打了胜仗，得意归来，献上无数的战利品，包括那只狮子和更新奇的动物。

Hux端起酒杯一饮而尽，转身跟金发的男子说着些什么，没有注意到身后那几个男宠看向Kylo的戏谑眼神。他真难看，在空气中交换的眼神传递着这样的讯息，被议论的对象却浑然不觉。Kylo知道Hux还有别的交配对象，但它没想过要去知道他们是谁，也不知道他们对自己很感兴趣，它只想看狮子。

几场单打独斗的竞技之后，狮子才被放出来。Kylo顿时瞪大了眼睛，趴在石头围栏上，却被Hux一把扯回来按在身后凉凉的石头上。

“背离开台阶，你就下去跟它打。”

金发的男子对Hux今天的好脾气有些意外，他的目光落在Kylo脖子上的奴隶项圈上，更加吃惊。但他没有时间思考这个身份低微不懂规矩还能好好喘气的人究竟是谁，他将要下到斗技场，亲手杀死那只狮子，为他的君王展示自己如今的才能。

前几场搏斗让斗技场的地面已有几摊鲜血，血腥味让被故意饿了大半天的狮子格外兴奋，金色的毛发在阳光下散发着淡淡的光泽，长长的鬃毛随着几声咆哮在风中飞舞，锋利的牙齿几乎能反出光来。Kylo正在暗自思考自己要是真被扔下去有没有机会打赢，却看到刚刚还跟Hux很亲密的男子从下方的门走到了场地中央。他是做错了什么才被Hux扔下去的？Kylo很想开口问，但是Hux冷峻的侧脸让它决定还是不说话。

Hux对自己教出来的学生很满意，合格的罗马战士起码要能打赢狮子。

人群中欢呼一阵高过一阵，狮子最终被逼得穷途末路，在最后的困兽之斗中血流如注，而浑身浴血的男子趁机给了它最后一击，然后砍下那颗巨大的头，抓着已经被血染红的鬃毛提起来朝着Hux行礼，而Hux也回以他微笑。

待那个男子清理完身上的血回到座位上，下一个入场的轮到了河马，这便是那个更新奇的动物，从未在场上出现过的非洲巨兽。Kylo觉得它憨憨胖胖的，看起来还挺可爱，即便是壁画，他也没见过这样的生物。

被派去跟它搏斗的是三种不同的角斗士，有持剑的，有拿着长矛的，最吸引Kylo的要数网斗士，它很好奇为什么人们要用渔网和三叉戟对付明显是陆地动物的家伙。但它很快就发现网斗士虽然攻击力不怎么样，但是身上的铠甲很轻，动作灵活，趁着巨兽注意力被其他角斗士吸引，一下子将渔网套在了它头上。可惜这一下有所失误，网眼没有全部打开，河马被遮挡了视线，疯狂地四处奔跑，一下子撞在看台与场地之间的石墙上，Kylo觉得自己身子一震，差点跌倒。尾追而来的角斗士们趁机将它击杀在石墙边，赢得满堂喝彩。

Kylo觉得那头动物的肉说不定很好吃，肥肥的肯定有很多脂肪。它一边想象着那血肉的味道，一边继续目不转睛地看着接下来几场搏斗。人类的战斗跟海里的全然不一样，Kylo脑子里充满了各种问题，它把它们全都记下来，打算等到自己被允许说话了再好好问个明白。

最后压轴上场的是一批色雷斯人，那是Hux本人亲自征服的敌人，是这斗技场中最骁勇的战士，不少人在此死去，但活下来的是其中翘楚。与他们对战的是身披罗马铠甲的士兵。Kylo并不奇怪人类为什么自相残杀，同种类的鲨鱼还会彼此为食呢。

罗马士兵有意将色雷斯人驱赶到皇家坐席近处，让皇帝看得更清楚。然而事实证明这是要掉脑袋的决定，因为那面之前被河马撞击过的石墙，竟然在一名色雷斯人试图借助反作用力脱身的一踢之下轰然倒塌，出现了一个半圆形的豁口。色雷斯人中的领袖原本是自己国家的将领，保卫家园的时候兵败被俘，他不会放过任何复仇的机会。

Hux对斗技并没有别人所以为的那么大兴趣，他对看技不如自己的人相互打斗没兴趣。变故发生的时候他正专注于跟身边人的谈话中，他的心思飘到了非洲的草原上，听着已经成长为战士的小男孩说那些有趣的见闻。色雷斯将领手臂一撑便越到了观众席上，他的几个同伴靠牺牲自己来挡住罗马士兵。守卫看台的卫兵奋力迎击，但并非敌手。Hux听见骚乱的时候迅速拔出了剑，金棕色头发的男子立即挡在他身前。已经负伤的色雷斯将领被Hux的学生击倒在地，原本蜷缩在Hux脚边的Kylo觉得他的眼神又可怕又危险，伸手将他的头拧了下来。不费什么力气，海里的巨型章鱼曾经缠上它的身子，被它一条一条扯断八支触手，让那猎食者成为它的食物。

Kylo不是没有注意到Hux身后那些漂亮男孩惊恐的样子，但它以为他们是在害怕那个死去的角斗士。金棕色头发的男子仍握着剑，警惕地看着Kylo，这个能一手拧断武士脖子的奴隶双手竟然没有任何的束缚，Hux就这么让他靠在离自己这么近的地方。

受到惊吓的包括Hux本人，他知道Kylo力气很大，却不知道他能够空手拧断脖子，也就不到一秒，色雷斯人的头就整个地下来了，连一根血管都没有跟身体连接。Kylo又变成了他第一天看见的样子，浑身都是脏兮兮的血和沙土，还举着一颗恶心的头颅朝他微笑。

“把这家伙扔回去！”Hux一脸厌恶地脚踢掉Kylo手里的死人头，一边向身后命令道。

专职溜海怪的卫队长刚刚在混战中受了伤，随后又目睹Kylo的绝技，心里有些犯怵。好在Kylo很自觉地自己站起来跟着他们离开了，一路上的观众都像看怪物一样看着他们。它的确是怪物，领队的那位心想。

“Hux，我喜欢你的花园，还有今天那个……”Kylo在浴场悠然地清洗着自己的身体，淡红色的小溪顺着它肌肉发达的身体流到池水中，很快了无痕迹，“我也给你看看海里的世界好不好？”

“你要怎么让我看呢？”Hux躺在岸边的长椅上问。Kylo瞬间拧断敌人脖子的场景在他脑海中不断回放，那敏捷的身手和干净利落的动作，对Hux产生了奇妙的吸引力。他好久都没看到如此令人痛快的画面，咔嗒一下，整个观众席都安静下来，仿佛中了魔法。Hux差点当场放声大笑，他表面上对Kylo不满，暗地里却乐得不行。罗马皇帝必须在该生气的时候勃然大怒，所以他杀掉了剩下的所有色雷斯人，只在心里赞许他们奉献了一场好戏。

“Hux去不了海底，那我去海底给你带些好玩的东西回好吗？”Kylo游过来，贴近岸边，伸出手懒洋洋地撑住有些浮肿的脸蛋，长长的黑尾巴在水里轻轻地搅动着。

“你是要我把你放回海里？”Hux一边问一边往Kylo嘴里扔了一颗葡萄，看着Kylo灵活地一口接住。

“嗯。”Kylo一边嚼着一边点点头，“你可以找根更长的链子把我系在岸上。”

没有足以长到海底的链子，Hux心想，但他没有这么说，只是问，“海底有什么好玩的？”

“有蓝颜色镶着金边的海兔，眼睛圆圆的，嘴巴小小的；还有长着尖牙的鱼，眼睛不怎么好，所以在黑黑的海底打着灯笼觅食；有很多颜色的珊瑚，跟你花园里花朵的颜色一样多，有可爱的小鱼住在里面，就像蝴蝶栖息在花丛中；还有长长的水草，比我脖子上的链子还长，但是比链子软多了，上面会冒出小小的水珠……”

“从海里往上看天空是什么颜色？”Hux问，“蓝色？还是白色？”

“Hux，你想亲眼看看吗？”Kylo顿了顿，用手臂撑起池水中的身体，凑近了Hux，“我知道一个地方，可以看到海里天空的样子。”


	7. Chapter 7

矗立在海上的陡峭悬崖下有个十分隐蔽的洞口，大船靠近会触礁，小船容易被石壁反弹回来的波涛冲走。洞口很矮，在低潮期也才露出水面半米不到，狭窄的通道只有勉强一船宽。即使船夫将船控制得很好，能够抵达洞口，人也必须躺在里面才能避免被上方垂下的岩石碰得头破血流，可那样便没有办法伸出手划船。

“这……根本进不去的。”船夫很为难，他们家世代生活在拿波里岸边，是当地最优秀的渔民，可再好的船工，也需要有手臂活动的空间才能握桨。

“我们游进去。”Kylo对这样的状况早有预料，它对Hux说，“我带你。”

“这……恐怕不妥。”卫队长第一个反对，谁知道这海怪打什么主意呢？ 

“陛下，要不然先找人游进去看看里面什么情况？”另一位士兵也附和道，海里可是它的地盘，耍起花招来恐怕难以对付。

“里面是我原来的家，很安全。”Kylo胸有成竹地说，“不会有危险。”

……里面最危险的就是你了。队长这么想着但没说出口，正当他考虑措辞的时候，Kylo将自己脖子上的锁链系在了洞口一个被水击打出来的孔洞上，又将多出来的一段交在了他手里。“这样总行了吧？”

“这个……”军官还想反驳，却被皇帝制止了。

“Kylo，我跟你去。”Hux说着便跳到了水里。他的少年时代已过，但昔日旺盛的好奇心犹在，求知欲随着岁月增长反而越来越强烈，对自己能力的自信使他自觉无可畏惧，决定非探个究竟不可。

Kylo跳进水里扯开脖子上的圆环，迅速游过去抱住Hux的身体，带着他迎着风浪游向洞口。

“当心。”Kylo在洞口用手环过了Hux的头，捂住他的鼻子，手臂垫在Hux和石壁之间慢慢地游着。“到了里面就宽敞了。”

Hux嘴里呛了几口海水，悬崖下浪很大，石壁间距离又那么近，浪花在中间来回撞击，要不是Kylo护住了他的头，恐怕头皮早就布满血窟窿了。对于可在水里潜行的生物来说，这里真是绝佳的庇护之所，洞口常年在海面以下，就算低潮时期被偶然发现，外人也很难进得来。

通道曲曲折折拐了几道弯，终于豁然开朗，一道蓝光照射在Hux脸上，巨大的洞穴出现在眼前，蓝莹莹地好像一座由整块蓝宝石中空雕刻出的宫殿。Hux从没见过这么多种类的的蓝色。洞穴外面的阳光在曲折的通道中几度折射，此时正在海水下面闪耀着，将海水的蓝色投射到每一个角落。美丽的蓝光又被岩壁上的嶙峋怪石击个粉碎，变成大大小小的光点坠落到水面上，浪花又将粼粼波光回赠，洞穴顶上便闪耀着细碎的星星般的光点。

“这是你家？”Hux觉得自己曾为之自豪的宫殿顿时少了几分颜色，那不过是人力打造的凡景，而这里却是自然造化的仙境。

“是的。”Kylo搂住Hux的腰，将他托举得更高，好让他看得更仔细些。“在海里看天空，光线从上面射下，躺在浅海下是发白的淡蓝色，如果往深了潜一潜，天空就变成了深蓝色。这个洞里面的光是从海底射上来的，我们在上面往下看，就跟在海底看天空一样。”

“真漂亮……”Hux看着Kylo的眼睛，沉默了良久才说话。

“嘻，坐好。”见Hux喜欢，Kylo将托在Hux腰部的手移到了他的腿上，举得稳稳地，身子却潜进了水里。

“唔……”Hux感到Kylo钻到了自己的腿间，然后含住了他，熟练的舔弄让他很快就硬了起来，温暖的口腔中时而有冰冷的水流通过，那是海怪在用腮呼吸，冷热交替让Hux的欲火在平原和丘陵间徘徊，遥望着山峰，却又迟迟不肯登顶。“Kylo，让我射出来……”

“好的。”Kylo在下面应着，声音从水里传到空气中跟平时有些不同，它将头抬出水面，探出身子，分开Hux的腿，拉近了自己。

“……？”发现自己正骑在Kylo腰上，Hux吓了一跳。它到底打算做什么？

“坐好。”Kylo轻声说，“我会让你很舒服。”

Hux感到自己坚挺的部位被什么东西吞没了，进入的时候，层层的褶皱刮擦着前端和柱体，带给他一阵酥麻的快感。

“鱼的身体也有，在前面。”Kylo望着Hux吃惊的样子笑意盎然，伸出双手将Hux的身子扶了扶正，往后一仰没入了水里，只留托着Hux的腰部在接近水面的地方支撑着身上人的重量。

洞穴里的海水清透无比，四面的光线照射得下方透亮。Hux看见Kylo在水下海蛇般轻柔扭动的腰肢，一双白皙的手臂延伸过头顶，随着水流随意地左右舞动，黑色的头发如水里不会散去的潮雾，随着他头部的摆动弥漫出墨色的烟霞。它的脸被海水覆上了一层冰蓝色，淡淡的光斑在它面孔上游移，深色的眼睛闪耀着光芒，让那单纯的眸子显出前所未有的幽深。

真是太美了！海里的生物果然只有在海里才是最美的。Hux被眼前的景象所震慑，一时间竟然差点忘记了自己正骑在别人身上做什么。

“Hux，喜欢吗？”Kylo在水下冲着发呆的Hux喊，并不等待回答，便开始了幅度更大的摆动。水里可比床上自由多了，没有东西挡在背后，Kylo已经几乎把自己弯成一个半弧形了，光线在乌黑光亮的长尾上折射出七彩的颜色。

Hux就骑在那道彩虹的最高处，被那道有生命的美丽弧线托举着，享受着腿间一次次主动迎上来的撞击。甬道入口本是防止海水进入的细密褶皱就像无数小嘴紧紧咬着他的下身吞吐，柔软的粘膜全方位包裹着他的敏感柱体。每一次进出都带起一阵愉悦的浪花，汹涌澎拜，摧枯拉朽，直达肉体深处，很深很深的地方。

置身于宛如无数蓝色萤火组成的背景下，Hux的样子穿过水与光的阻隔，在Kylo眼中仿佛驾驶航船遨游苍穹的天神，他金红色的头发是这洞穴中唯一的暖色，仿佛太阳一般，在幽蓝中彰显着至高无上的存在和威仪。港口的太阳神像比他逊色多了，冰冷的石头怎么能跟可以施与温暖与拥抱的血肉相提并论？Kylo在水里微笑着看向Hux，海水卷走了它的眼泪。

以微笑回报微笑，Hux忽然发现Kylo身上起了不同寻常的生理反应，就在被他插入的洞穴前方，一根白色的柱体不知何时顶开鳞片，挺立了出来。Hux很快反应过来那是海怪的生殖器，平时大概是为了保持流线型隐缩在身体内部，需要用的时候才会探出体外。那跟人的器官可完全不一样，Hux在心里暗自比较着，更像是三根扁圆的柱体合并而成，靠近身体的部分比较粗，逐渐延伸变细，在最前端有个明显的结。

海怪的身体构造跟人类不一样，Kylo在水下忙活了半天其实一点交欢的快感都没有享受到。鱼身的孔洞里面找不到那个给人欢愉的区域，Kylo调整了半天也没有从自己身体里挖出一点感觉。它不可自控地勃起，只因Hux的进出唤起了被大脑所记忆的相似动作所理应带来却没有带来的愉悦。它的欲望在不断堆积，却得不到任何舒缓，这就像是喝盐水解渴，难受极了。但Hux沉溺的表情让它对此甘之如饴，它在人类的世界中学会了从别人的快乐中体味快乐，那是骑在身上这个人教它懂得的。它强忍着生殖器快要爆炸的感觉，更加卖力地挺送着身体，收缩着穴口的肌肉，叹息化作一串气泡四散漂流。

Hux听见了Kylo的呻吟，他终于听清了海怪的呼唤从水里传出来的音色，有点像海豚，但是更富有情感，有些像海风，但是更加真实和厚重，听在耳中，轻轻地如同浪花拍岸，又沉甸甸地好像整片海都压了上来。海水会弱化声音本身的强度，那家伙平时吵得人心烦，没想到在海里却宛如天籁。神话中海妖魅惑的声音萦绕在耳边，Hux忽然伸手捞起了Kylo的腰，猛烈地抽插着，在那海中生活的躯体里注入了一股暖流。

“……唔！”

Kylo一脸得意地浮上来，正打算说些什么，却被一块软肉迅速地堵住了嘴。它知道那是Hux的舌头，正在口中攻城略池，却不知道该怎么动作，它之前并无经验，生怕弄伤了对方。过了好一会儿，它才慢慢尝试着用舌头舔了舔对方的尖端，然后很快被搅在了一起，久久地纠缠。Kylo觉得自己的身子烫得厉害，就连贴着它皮肤的海水也仿佛升高了温度，它的大脑跟被烧开了似的，水蒸气在里面腾腾地冒着，冲破了天灵盖。待它反应过来，才发现紧贴在两人之间的某个器官已经激烈地喷涌过了，黏糊糊的液体洒在了他们身上，还在Hux的脸上留下了白乎乎的几滴。

“对不起，Hux……我不是故意的！”Kylo惊慌地看着Hux的脸，吓得不轻，自知冒犯，连忙替皇帝擦去脸上的液体。

“没关系。”Hux自己伸手擦了擦。又在海水里随意地洗了洗。他感到Kylo的身子在发抖，伸手抚过它的头又拍了拍，按在自己肩上，“Kylo，不要紧的。”

Kylo没有敢说话，它感到Hux的手移到了它光滑的背上，从那些尚未平整的伤痕上一条条数过，数了一遍又一遍。手指在背上划过的力度越来越重，那环绕在身侧的手臂也在不断收紧，Kylo的背部绷得直直的，保持着把头靠在对方肩上的动作，闭上眼睛打算接受Hux要对它做的一切。

“Kylo，你希望留下吗？”Hux的手停止了在Kylo身体上的漫游，忽然插进那湿湿的黑发里，轻轻地提拉着，“如果你想留在这里，我或许……咳。”

Hux话没说完，便被颈窝里那颗毛茸茸的脑袋一阵摇晃给打断了，他的喉咙被挠得直想咳嗽，又被随之而来的清流抚慰。他抱紧了在他怀中流泪的海怪，像安抚一只小动物般轻轻拍打着它变得火热的背部，“如果你舍不得这里，我就在这悬崖上修一座别墅，每年都带你来这里住一段时间。别墅外面再给你修一座花园，罗马有的花这里都会有，再给你种许许多多夹竹桃，但是你要保证不去吃那些有毒的花朵，叶子也不行。”

 “你会把我留在身边很久吗？”Kylo抬起头来泪眼婆娑地问。

Hux听罢，笑着在Kylo脖子上咬了一口，又把嘴唇往上移了移，贴在Kylo的耳边说。“你又不好吃，只能留着了。”


	8. Chapter 8

一枚小巧玲珑的贝壳阻挡了初秋依旧灿烂的阳光，让那双注视着太阳方向的淡色眼睛不致于被灼伤。被弓弦和剑柄磨砺出薄茧的手指捏在贝壳的两侧慢慢转动，感受着边缘细小锯齿跟指纹的契合。白色的壳被太阳周围的光芒染成了牛奶般的暖色，还有一些蜂蜜色从表面沟壑的薄处溢出。Hux捏着那枚小东西看了好一会儿，翻身将贝壳按在Kylo平坦光滑的小腹上，留下一个绯红色的印记。那白皙的皮肤上已经遍布了无数大大小小的红色印记，Hux将他对马赛克的爱好搬到了这具白如画布的身体上。Kylo觉得腹部痒痒的，但他任由Hux在他身上用贝壳作画，拼凑出无花果和月桂，小船和战车，城墙和直道……他很高兴Hux为他宝贝们找到了新玩法。

那些白色的小贝壳是Kylo还住在蓝色洞穴时的收藏品，他把它们从各处捡来，清理干净，放在死去海龟的壳里，用结实的水草捆好，藏在海水下面一个小洞里，海草烂掉了，就更换新的水草。海里随处可见半人高的大砗磲和比脸还大的牡蛎，反倒是袖珍的小东西很难得见，他收集了很久才攒够足以装满三个大海龟壳的小白贝，想到以后回到这里的机会也许不多，便请求Hux允许他把这些宝贝都带走。

Hux当然没有拒绝Kylo的这个小小要求，在这位君主的话语里，Kylo已经由“它”变成“他”了。他扫了眼巨大的龟壳，里面白花花的，没有第二种颜色，就好像是盛满石英岩的矿筛。这些“宝贝”在市场上绝对换不来等重量的橄榄，连重量的三分之一都不可能。但Hux不需要更多的财富，也不打算干涉人家的收藏。

“这些白色扁扁的小贝壳，在水里下沉很慢，还会随着水波摇摇摆摆。我躺在水里，把龟壳掀翻在水面上，然后下潜到更深的地方看它们缓缓地落下来，就好像鲸鱼死后从身上洒落的碎屑，但是没有那么令我悲伤。我以前就喜欢这么玩，虽然过后要把贝壳捡起来很麻烦，有时候也会丢失一些，但我总能找到新的贝壳放进去。”Kylo在Hux问他拿这些贝壳都做什么的时候，是这么回答的。他怕Hux听不明白，抓起一把贝壳高高地撒下，可贝壳在空气中下坠很快，瞬间便全部落在他头顶上，还滚得满床都是。

“你是说，你喜欢看下雪？”被逗乐的Hux一边帮他捡贝壳，一边问。

“是很像你们的书上说的，下雪，有白色小小的东西从头上落下来。可是海里不会下雪。”Kylo重新把那些小贝壳装起来，手指插在里面搅来搅去，“小贝壳在岸上也不会慢慢地落下了，真可惜。”

“可是岸上有真正的雪花，落到地上也不用捡起来再扔到天上，还可以用它捏出狮子和河马的样子。”Hux想起自己似乎很久没期待过下雪了，他早早地成为了罗马战士，不再喜欢会让马蹄打滑的下雪天。

“那，Hux，我把这些贝壳都送给你玩，你带我去看下雪好吗？”Kylo从床上爬起来，把另外两只海龟壳也抱起来放在床单上，将自己花了长达好几个人类寿命的时间所收集到的珍宝全部推到Hux跟前。人类的书上说，向别人提出请求的时候也应该拿出些什么来做交换。

“行。”Hux也把手伸进贝壳里划动着，抬手抓起一把，任凭它们从指缝中纷纷滑落，这简单的动作使他莫名愉快，也开始觉得这贝壳是宝贝了。

不过看下雪要到冬天，Kylo还必须耐心等待几个月的时间。于是Hux决定先送Kylo一件别的礼物，当做自己收下贝壳的回礼。

那是一把锋利的剑，装饰着璀璨的红色宝石，夺目的红光映得剑刃如饮了血一般，剑格上印着Kylo的希腊文名字，按照他脖子上的圆环铭文原样打制，就连残破的部分和空白处的装饰都一模一样。Kylo喜欢得不得了，他知道Hux喜欢红色，他宫殿的内墙和床上的布料都是红色，仿佛是他征战多年所斩杀的敌人身上流干的血，和他此生所收到的所有爱慕滋养出的鲜艳花朵。他相信Hux送了他最喜欢的红色的剑，一定也很喜欢自己。

但Kylo在收到剑的时候并不知道Hux为他做了何等长远的考虑，他只是听话地按照Hux的安排开始学习如何使用那把剑。Hux有空的时候会来指导他，但更多的时候，他的老师是那位在斗技场斩杀狮子的金褐色头发男人。

Hux需要口风紧的教练，虽然他的学生在接受任务的时候也曾问过Kylo到底是奴隶还是自由人，但在Hux回答“不听话的人就让他当几天奴隶长记性”之后也不再发问。虽然这不怎么符合规矩，但打破常规本就是Hux的一贯作风。再说等他学会用好这把剑，Hux就不会只让他做普通的自由公民了，Hux手把手教出来的高徒多少能够领会到那位君主的一些想法。但他不知道，Hux挑选他还有一个重要原因，那便是相信他即使面对的是Kylo也不会受伤。

那个家伙力气真的太大了。Hux的学生第一次交锋的时候便这么想。而且很灵活，几乎不会被惯性影响身体的平衡。他的腰，扭动得就跟蛇一样，不管什么样的攻击都能闪避得开。这让他想起了过去那些扮作舞姬的刺客，婀娜的身姿暗含杀机，美丽的舞蹈同时也是通向死亡的邀请。

Kylo的问题在于，他并不知道如何使用好自己的力量，也欠缺对于基本剑招的了解。于是Hux告诉他如何对自己手臂的力气有所保留，借助巧劲将剑最锋利的地方埋入敌人的血肉，而不是用蛮力。Hux让Kylo看清楚自己的学生是怎么使剑的，让他明白，人类的臂力和腕力或许并不如他，但只要活用技巧，就可以轻松胜过天生力大的他。Kylo似懂非懂地开始慢慢尝试不要每一次出手都把浑身的力气使出去，这样做让他本来就掌控随意的身体在躲避攻击的时候更加游刃有余。

等到Hux的学生几乎难以再用剑靠近Kylo身体的时候，Kylo开始学习各种不一样的招式。除了简单粗暴的攻击，他还渐渐掌握了格档和反击的技巧。他开始在自己的大脑中思考不同情况下面对攻击应该击打剑的什么部位来防护自己，以及两锋相接的时候如何判断打剑的合适方向。他甚至很惊喜地发现，原来还可以用自己的剑做类似缠绕的动作，将对方的进攻力量转移到身侧之外，而自己的剑刃却得以袭击对方当胸。

如果对方没有持盾的话，这是很高效的防守反击，Hux坐在浮雕的石头上一边观战，一边想。可实战要比这复杂多了，也不可能永远只面对一个敌人，敌人也不会总挑你清醒的时候进攻，他们出现的时候也未必会告诉你他们是敌人。Hux所在之处，皆是战场。过去他是罗马将军，他的死亡被敌人当做战场胜利的必要条件，不管他的身影出现在何处，都有敌人蜂拥而至。后来他成为了罗马皇帝，各种各样的刺杀被无法在战场上战胜他的敌国当做颠覆罗马的捷径，时不时地就在他面前上演一出带血的讽刺剧。如果Kylo要在他身边伴随长久，该学的东西还很多。

“皇帝为什么请你教我学这些？”Kylo在练习的间歇这样问过那位似乎很被Hux信赖的帅气男人。他已经学会了不在外人面前直呼皇帝的名字。

“你只有学会这些，才能保护皇帝。”Hux的学生只当Kylo是皇帝新看中的小男孩，猜想他以后大概也会跟自己一样为罗马征战沙场。

“可是皇帝自己就已经很厉害了。”Kylo仍然不解，他觉得Hux很强，比自己强多了，不需要自己保护。

“怎么说呢？”Hux的学生看着这个样貌不过十几岁的男孩，猜想他应该没有经历过什么生死攸关的事情，“陛下总有不能保持警觉的时候，比如，他晚上总要睡觉吧？”

“会有人在他睡觉的时候伤害他吗？”Kylo从没预料过这种事情的发生，到目前为止他们所分享的每一个夜晚都平平安安。

“我随侍陛下时，就曾遇到过两次刺客。”已经成为罗马将军的男人被自己的记忆拉回了少年时代，被战场风沙刻画过的脸上竟有几分羞赧，“那时我大概十一二岁，还没学会用剑，陛下亲自击杀了他们。”

“这样……”Kylo似懂非懂地点点头，他决定成为可以保护Hux的人，不让他在睡梦中受到打扰。

从那以后，Hux睡梦中的温柔呼吸声总是伴随Kylo整夜。只要Hux睡在自己身边，Kylo便不会真的合眼，他将那柄红色装饰的剑放在床头，半臂之内的距离内，枕戈待旦。


	9. Chapter 9

“Kylo想去看看狮子的故乡吗？”Hux抚摸着正埋在他腿间努力吸吮的Kylo，若有所思地问道。

“想！”Kylo将嘴里的东西移到手中边套弄边回答，“远吗？”

“很远，所以你还必须学会骑马。”Hux觉得自己有些过于急切了，但他不想等到冬天马匹更难操控的时候再教Kylo如何驾驭它们。

“哦……”Kylo点点头，重新含住被自己搓弄得愈发坚挺的柱状物。他才刚刚学会在拉弓的时候将力量转移至背部，用背肌而不单单是手臂肌肉来拉开弓弦。

Hux希望Kylo可以成为罗马的战士，跟随自己走遍帝国所有的疆域，包括那些尚未被纳入版图内，但早晚属于他的土地。说不定还能找到通往众神之山的路，看看人间之外的世界，也许还能见识到更多的传说中的生物。既然Kylo是活生生存在的海怪，那还有什么神话是不可能成真的呢？

他搭在Kylo头上的手忽然用力，将那颗头紧紧地按向自己，在对方喉咙的深处激烈地喷射着。他很想射在别的地方，但是考虑到接下来要教Kylo骑马，决定还是不要让那嫩嫩的小屁股现在就弄得太劳累。

“就……这么爬上去？”Kylo抚摸着柔软的鬃毛好奇地问。他对这头毛色光滑的生物颇有好感，肌肉匀称，体型健壮的马在他眼中是极美的生物。

“从左侧上马。左手搭在这，”Hux引导着Kylo将左手放在马肩胛骨的凹陷处，又将他的右手放在马的脊背上，“右手撑住这里。两只手同时用力，速度要快，身体别在空中做任何延迟。”

Kylo点点头，将Hux说的话在脑海中重复了一遍，深吸一口气，撑起了自己的身体。他的动作很快，身体反应迅速，咻的一下就跃了上去，然后重重地从另一边摔到了地上。那匹马回过头来看了看他，一颗大脑袋摇了摇又摆了回去。

“手臂力量往上撑，不要往前，腿间要对准。”Hux抓紧了马缰，他见Kylo拍了拍身上的灰，正打算绕过来，又补充道，“从马的前面走，永远不要绕马后面，尤其是不要出现在它们身后两臂内的扇形中。”

“走到那个范围内会怎么样呢？”正打算就近从后面绕过来的Kylo听见Hux的话立刻转身走到了前面。

“那你将会在死前体验一把鸟儿般的飞翔。”Hux说完，开始担心这样的比喻会不会勾起Kylo的好奇心，叹了口气，改用很严肃的口吻说，“我命令你，永远不要从马后面走！”

“好的。”Kylo确实很想试试鸟是怎么飞的，但是Hux不许他这么做，他也就不再多想。

在那匹漂亮的马原地不动站了两刻钟之后，Kylo终于爬上了马背。他在马下表现得很笨拙，到了马背上却立刻找到了最平衡的姿势，坐得稳稳当当，脚后跟甚至自动放在了挺直背部的延长线上。

“现在把手伸出来，手背朝我。”Hux对Kylo在马背上的表现很满意，他猜想超乎寻常的平衡感大概是海怪的天赋，他让出右侧缰绳，“中间三根手指压住缰绳，拇指和小指在它下面，然后捏紧，手背朝外。”

“这样？”Hux没拿缰绳的手在Kylo的拇指和小指上分别捏了一把，意思是要他别松开，指腹的触感让他有些想入非非，脸颊发烫。很快他又感到Hux的手指插在了他的拳头里，左右搅动着撑开了一些空间，弄得他手心痒痒，出了很多汗。

“手指不能松开，但掌心不能握太紧，留出能放一个无花果的空间。”Hux的手指被Kylo的汗液沾湿，他以为Kylo太过紧张，伸手拍了拍他的背，安慰了几句，又继续说，“骑马的时候，缰绳无论如何不能松，莫说是脱手，放得太长也不行，要时刻跟马保持联系”。

“拉那么紧，它不会疼吗？”Kylo从Hux手里接过了另一根缰绳，一脸关心地问道。

“不怎么舒服，但不至于疼。”Hux在缰绳上长度最合适的位置做了记号，握着Kylo的手移到记号位置，“如果缰绳太松任由它乱跑的话，你们两个都会有危险。对它严格，也是在保护它。”

“……这样。”Kylo想起Hux最开始的时候对自己超级凶的那些日子，似懂非懂地点点头。

“现在，你试着骑它走几步？”Hux看了一眼Kylo在马上的姿势，觉得还不错，“用脚后跟踢它。”

“哦。”Kylo轻轻地踢了一脚，马儿纹丝不动。

“重些！”Hux站得远远地喊道，“它不会疼！别给它挠痒痒！”

“没用……”Kylo重重地踢了一脚，还是没有任何反应。马儿悠闲地低下了头，完全不搭理背上的人。

“用力要快，重而短促，落点稳，不要游移！”Hux看得出Kylo确实是往重了踢，但是踢法完全不对，“……要有气势，让它明白你的指令不容置疑。”

“哦……”气势和不容置疑？这不就是Hux擅长的吗？Kylo在脑子里大概想象了一下用力的方法，终于让那马往前走了几步。

“马动了之后，脚后跟贴在它腹部，觉得慢了，就蹭蹭。”按照步骤，Hux本应该教Kylo怎么在马背上用腰保持身体平衡，但他很快便决定直接跳到下一步。Kylo无师自通地用自己柔软的腰部吸收了马背颠簸给身体造成的起伏，即便那匹马不怎么配合，他的肩膀和胳膊也没有移位。

Kylo开始觉得骑马是一项有意思的活动，就跟马赛克壁画里面的人一样，他开始想象自己骑着马持着长矛追着大象跑的样子，想到自己会跟那些罗马战士一样骑着马跟随Hux去很远很远的地方，也许还能自己亲手抓到狮子。

“现在让它停下来。” Hux打断了Kylo的遐想。天色已经有些暗了，马匹在晚上更容易受惊，“收回胳膊将缰绳拉向你身体，用力方向是缰绳延长线。待马停稳了，就跳下来，手掌放置跟上马一样。腿抬高，别在空中踢到马。”

“它现在好乖。”Kylo把脸埋在马儿汗津津的脖子上来回蹭，手掌轻轻地在它背上抚摸，汗液蒸腾的浑浊气味钻进他的鼻腔里也不觉得讨厌。

Hux一边收起缰绳，一边看着Kylo跟马亲密的样子，觉得很可爱，可爱得让他想起之前本来想做什么而没有做，他故作嫌弃地说，“脏兮兮的，快回去洗干净！”

“唔……”将有些疲惫的身子放进温暖的池水中，Kylo很快便发现Hux并不打算让自己好好洗个澡，他胸前的两处在对方的掌中挺翘起来，被对方的手指一下一下夹捏着。

“转过来。”Hux掰着Kylo的肩膀使他面对自己，用手舀起池里的水，浇在他脸上擦了擦，又给了一个浅浅的吻。

“Hux……”Kylo的手指在自己的嘴唇上流连，一副意犹未尽的样子。然后忽然失去平衡向后倒进了水里。

“让我看看这里成什么样了。”Hux忽然分开了Kylo的腿，抬高拉近自己。

“咳咳！”Kylo好不容易抓住Hux的胳膊把自己的头重新拉到水面上，当他下半身是腿的时候耳后也是没有腮的。

“Kylo，你长过老茧吗？”Hux的手在Kylo大腿内侧游走，抚摸着有些发红的肌肤，初次骑马让Kylo的大腿内侧磨出了些细小的出血点。

“没有。”Kylo老老实实地回答，Hux拿住了他的腿，他只好抱住对方胳膊整个挂在他身上。

“如果没有老茧，腿会被磨得厉害。”Kylo的回答在Hux意料之中，他之前练习了那么久的剑，张了那么多次弓，手指的皮肤仍然光滑如初，而Hux虽然生活优渥却有着一双被武器和缰绳打磨粗糙的手。

“不怕，我身上的伤好得快。”Kylo想起自己脸贴着Hux大腿内侧的时候，那摩擦着他皮肤的粗粝感，总是蹭得他脸颊快速发烫。那是跟Kylo腿根的柔软皮肤完全不一样的，被常年征战的时光和岁月打磨出来的血肉铠甲。但Kylo觉得自己也没什么好担心的，不同的生物有不同的自我保护措施，他有快速愈合的能力也是一样的。

Hux喜欢Kylo无所畏惧的样子，不管那是出于无知，还是出于勇敢，都能恰好戳到他心里的柔软处。他在水里轻轻捏了一下Kylo腿间软绵绵的小肉，用手指在那尖端缓缓打着圈揉搓，满意地感到那东西随着自己动作越来越硬，又迅速套弄了几下。

“啊嗯……”Kylo把斜头埋在Hux肩上，嘴唇贴着对方的脸侧发出低低的呻吟，时不时伸出舌头舔舔Hux耳垂后面的小窝。一只手贴着Hux的皮肤往下移，在那结实的胸膛上轻重交替地抚摸着，偶尔用指尖划过那红色的蓓蕾。

“扶好了。”心里本就怀着旖旎念头的Hux很快失去了耐心，他将Kylo抱到池边，背对着自己，手指扩张了一会儿便将自己的下身挺了进去。

“站着做吗？”Kylo觉得自己的腿软得不行，随时都要支撑不住同样软酸无力的身子，只好将身子贴在池边，希望无法自控的时候至少能够往前倒。

Hux感到怀里的人轻飘飘的，池水的浮力让他可以不费吹灰之力抬起对方的身子。Kylo因为脚底忽然出现的空虚而惊慌得直发抖，Hux则在他身后将他撞击得更加失去平衡。Kylo紧紧地扣住岸边马赛克装饰的缝隙，就像抓着救命的稻草一样，胳膊和背部的肌肉绷得直直的，不住颤抖，嘴里的呼喊也几乎带上了哭腔。这如泣如诉的声音却让Hux的下身抽送得更加剧烈，托着Kylo腰部的手也顺势往回猛按，有规律地迎合自己的撞击。为了不让Kylo真的滑进水里，Hux并没有往日进入得那么深，但这样的姿势让他刚好每次都能狠狠地戳中Kylo身体里最美妙的地方。

“唔……Hux，我……啊……快撑不住了……嗯啊……”难以分辨是甜蜜还是痛苦的声音断断续续，Kylo扶在岸边的手差点抓脱。

“什么快撑不住了？”Hux故意问道，“是里面那块软肉？还是外面硬邦邦的小家伙？”

“呃，Hux……手……哈——”Kylo艰难地从持续不断的呻吟中挤出两个完整的单词，随后便是一阵沉重的喘息。

“这样？”Hux存心使坏地将手握在了Kylo前方滚烫的柱体上捏挤套弄，拇指不断将前面膨胀的部分捏向自己的食指根部。

“不！啊啊……嗯嗯……”发觉自己被捉弄的Kylo还没来得及抗议，便在Hux的内外夹攻中哆哆嗦嗦地达到了高潮。他的胳膊不受控制地滑到水中，身子也迅速下沉。

Hux当然不会眼看着Kylo淹死在自己面前，尤其是当他在对方身体里的部分还硬着的时候。他将Kylo翻过来，背贴在池壁上，双手穿过他的腿弯支撑着两个人的身体，开始幅度更大的运动，每一次都会干到很深的地方。

“Hux……”刚发泄过一次的Kylo抚摸着Hux色彩明亮的红发，手指的路线一直延伸到他的后颈，在那突出的一节上方按揉，时而又将手掌整个按在上面轻抚。

正专心操弄着对方柔软肉体的Hux觉得那包裹着自己的温热甬道在有意地紧缩，抬起头正迎上Kylo似是有心献媚的眼神。他笑着叹了一口气，凑上了自己的嘴唇，在这个长长的吻中，他在对方身体深处留下了自己极度快乐的证明。


	10. Chapter 10

入冬的罗马并不寒冷，但连续几天的阴雨绵绵过后，城里的士兵们开始在盔甲里面套上长袖和裹腿，不再裸露着胳膊执勤。Kylo听说半岛的北方已经开始飘落零星的冰碴，不久后便会迎来银装素裹的冬季，树梢上和道路上都会堆满冰凉凉的跟贝壳粉末一样白的雪。他开始思考自己第一件雪花作品应该捏个什么出来，狮子和河马太难了，应该从简单的开始，比如说海参，先捏一个圆柱形，再安一些小颗粒……

然而这个冬天，Kylo并没有等来生命中的第一场雪，却被Hux带到了更南边更温暖的地方。来自叙拉古的文书让Hux十分不悦，决定亲自去敲打一下那个懒惰成性的地方官。Kylo骑马走在Hux身边，偷偷地瞄着那张冷峻的脸，小心地揣测着Hux现在的恼怒程度，一路上保持着沉默，行进在他们前后的亲卫队也没有人敢说话。

直到抵达了港口，登上大船，置身于一望无际的蓝色海洋上，Hux的表情才有所缓和，开始询问Kylo一些关于大海的事情。Kylo当然知无不言，Hux的脸不再那么紧绷着，让他松了一口气。过会儿，他见Hux似是恢复了平常神色，便小心翼翼地询问叙拉古的那位大人犯了什么错。

“那个人，过去曾是罗马最睿智的人之一，我信任他，把叙拉古交给他，他也没辜负我的期待，将那座麻烦的城市管理得很好。”Hux对Kylo说，又忽然话锋一转，“兴许是年纪大了，或者在我赐予他的财富和荣誉中迷失了昔日勤勉谦逊的灵魂，他变得狂妄自大，刚愎自用……”

Kylo没有出声，人类是很特殊的生物，明明是同一种类，不同个体的习性却有天壤之别，同个人在不同时期也可能会表现得完全不同，不像海里的鱼，只要是同类看上去都差不多，与生俱来的生活规律会保持到死，然后下一代重复循环。

“你能相信吗？”Hux将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“他为了见客的时候不从床下爬下来，竟然拆了大门，让来访的人直接骑着马走到他床前，他连吩咐奴隶为人家停马的力气都不肯花……”

Kylo拿起陶土制的酒罐子，暗红色的醇香液体重新注满Hux的杯子。他在心里想象着Hux所说的事情，有些担心如果自己也要去拜访那个人的话，会不会紧张得停不下马，直接把那个人踩死在床上。

“Kylo？”Hux只觉手腕一凉，袖子湿黏，回过头来发现Kylo面色苍白，提着酒罐的手抖得停不下来，半罐子上好的葡萄酒全洒在了外面。

“很抱歉，我好像……看不清眼睛前面的东西在哪里。”Kylo的目光有些涣散，几乎失去了焦点。

“……你竟然晕船？”Hux的语气有些吃惊，但又并不十分意外。他扶起Kylo软绵绵的身体送到床边，告诉他闭上眼睛，又嘱咐了几句别的。

黑发下的眼睑偷偷开了一条缝，视线中天旋地转。只是多看了几眼，Kylo便觉得自己胃里面的东西像是要跑出来了，之前吃的是又嫩又鲜的鱿鱼，Kylo不希望它们跑出来，便听话地闭上眼睛。

整个海上的行程，Kylo不分白天黑夜几乎都是躺在床上度过的，他睡过了巴勒莫，一直睡到叙拉古才被Hux叫醒，告诉他目的地到了。Hux看Kylo踩在陆地上的双腿仍是软绵绵的，只好将他塞进了一张稳稳地不会移动的床，在一个不会旋转的房间里，留下跟Kylo最熟的卫兵守着他，自己率队直奔地方官府邸的大门，他很想看看它被拆成什么样了。

Hux离开后，Kylo躲在毯子下为自己给Hux造成的麻烦而羞愧，忽然间，他的鼻子捕捉到了一种奇妙的味道，有些咸咸的，又有点甜，像是盐和糖被同时混合在了水里，又飘散到了空气中。被激活的好奇心似乎治好了他的眩晕，Kylo爬下床来到窗前眺望，发现气味应该是从背后飘过来的。他只好披上衣服穿上鞋，走到了外面。

守门的队长并不认为自己能够拦下Kylo，便吩咐一人留守，自己带着另外俩人跟了上去。

Kylo循着气味的来源找到了一排小小的堤坝，被分隔两边的水同时散发着不同的味道，一边是咸咸的带着鱼腥味的海水，一边是甘甜的夹杂着水草清香的泉水池。Kylo站在窄窄的堤坝上，卫队长想提醒他别掉下去，转念一想他是海怪，便没有多嘴。

池水边茂密生长的绿色植物吸引了Kylo的注意力，它的茎秆又细又长，顶端开出一丛细细的苍翠丝线。无数这样的植物密密麻麻生长在甜水池边的土壤里，枝干像是被那甘洌的水所吸引一般往中央探出，细密的绿色丝线交汇成一片朦胧的翠绿的雾。很快地，Kylo便从堤坝上下来，走进了这片如梦似幻的翡翠色，整个身子都埋了进去，海风吹着摇摆的柔软丝线在他脸上不断拂过，在皮肤上留下若有若无的触感，舒服极了。

“这是从埃及引进的品种。”Hux处理完正事，回到房间发现Kylo不在，便在留守士兵的指引下来到了滋养叙拉古全城的甜水泉边，看见方才还病怏怏的Kylo在一片纸莎草里面宛若新生。“很柔软，但纤维韧性很强。”

“Hux！”Kylo被熟悉的声音从遐想中唤醒，飞快地翻身爬了上来，跟之前有气无力的样子判若两人。

“走吧，叙拉古城为我们准备了一场表演，让我们看看闻名希腊罗马的叙拉古讽刺剧作家们最近都写了些什么。”Hux骑在马背上，心情似乎不错，地方官虽然恰如文书中说的那样拆了大门，也确实荒唐到让人骑着马去他卧室，但这座城市却并没有疏于管理，至少目前看来差强人意，比他原本以为会面对的情况好多了。

Kylo爬上马背，他已经可以很轻松地让任何一匹马走起来。他将马控制在Hux那匹马身侧，走在亲卫队前头穿过街道。路上的百姓纷纷猜测皇帝身边那个骑马的黑发男孩是谁，他们看不出Kylo的身世如何，但可以肯定那八九不离十是皇帝的又一个新宠。

叙拉古著名的圆形剧场为皇帝一行人准备了丰富的美酒和点心，配着无花果和橄榄。地方官早早地在席位上等候，这大概是他今年第一次出门。Kylo有些好奇地瞧着那位腰围几乎是Hux两倍的官员，开始理解为什么他需要别人骑着马去他的床前说话，因为他自己肯定爬不上马背去别人家拜访。

剧场的管事站在一边介绍今晚的演出，剧目是《珀耳修斯与安卓美达》，本地作家最新完成的剧本，在传统的神话故事里加入了一些诙谐的成分，由西西里岛最著名的艺人扮演珀耳修斯与安卓美达，海怪则是由机械表现。

Kylo在演出开始后不久，便很快发现这个故事的内容还挺熟悉。为了某种目的而将孩子献给大海，这样的事情对于海里生活的他来说早已司空见惯，尤其是刚出生的小女婴，常常被小船抛进海中，也不知道她的父母到底祈求些什么。

“Hux，将孩子献给大海真的可以愿望真正吗？”舞台中央的可怜公主已经被小船带到了海中央的礁石上，Kylo觉得这么漂亮的人竟然要被喂鱼也太可惜了。

“谁知道呢。”虽然Hux从不怠慢对神的供奉，但他更宁愿相信自己的武勇和智慧，而非不知在哪看着芸芸众生受苦受难的神灵难以捉摸的脾气。

“我见书里的神灵们总要求人拿出最宝贵的东西来换取可以被实现的愿望，”Kylo瞪大了眼睛看着肚子里装着口技演员的巨大鲸鱼从舞台下面忽然升起，在被蓝色布条所表现的海水中一步步逼近被缚的公主，“可是，如果被牺牲的东西真是最宝贵的，又为什么要为了不那么宝贵的东西牺牲掉呢？”

Kylo的话说得有些语无伦次，但Hux大概明白了他的意思，“对于不同的人来说，最宝贵的东西是不一样的。也许祈愿的人认为金银财宝胜过一切，而神灵更看重他美丽贞洁的女儿。”

“是这样……”Kylo貌似理解地点点头，但他并不明白大海要那些小婴儿做什么，那些在水里扑腾的小宝宝最后大部分都被鲨鱼吃掉了，难道海神希望鲨鱼们偶尔换个口味？

剧场内忽然爆发出一片雷鸣般的掌声，那是英雄珀耳修斯出现，手里提着美杜莎的头。国王与王后恳求英雄拯救他们的女儿，许诺他公主的婚事和埃塞俄比亚的宝座。

这么说国王和王后其实舍不得女儿的生命，只不过为了自己的国家不被鲸鱼吃掉不得不这么做？所以说国家是比女儿重要的东西？可他们又肯交出自己的王冠来救女儿……那么国家和女儿到底哪个重要呢？Kylo的大脑陷入了深深的思考，过了好久，在珀耳修斯与安卓美达婚礼的美妙乐曲中，他才大概理清楚这部剧在说什么。国家比公主重要，但公主又比国王自己能不能继续坐在王位上这件事重要。

随着七个蹦蹦跳跳的小孩子跑到舞台中央，围绕在珀耳修斯与安卓美达身边，这场戏剧在又一阵热烈的掌声中宣告结束。管事踩在升降机上走进场中央带领演员挥手致意，无数的鲜花从看台上抛向他们。

Hux在演出结束后便起身退场，Kylo也紧跟其后，直到此时他才发现剧场的观众席竟然可以容纳这么多人，不知道跟斗技场比哪个更大。虽然时候不早，但Hux并不着急离开，他拉着Kylo绕行至剧场后方的空地，一队罗马士兵立刻围成一圈，防止闲杂人等接近皇帝。

空地上有一堵似是天然形成的石墙，上面布满了青苔，一泓清泉从水草环绕的洞口中潺潺流出，落到下方不规则形状的灰白色池子里。Hux弯下腰将手伸进水里，感受着那略微透骨的冰冷，然后掬起一捧，一饮而尽，少量的水从他的唇边落下，又被Kylo小心地接住以免弄湿衣服。

“来，你也喝一口。”Hux对Kylo说，他的声音有些缥缈，像是从很遥远的地方传来，又像是在对某个不在身边的人说话。

Kylo也起舀起一捧水，凑到唇边，清冽的泉水带着青苔的味道，虽然没有海边的泉水那么甜，但是足以滋润他的喉咙。

“柏拉图和阿基米德，”Hux顿了顿，“你早晚会知道他们是谁。他们都在这里看过戏，也一定喝过这眼泉水。”Hux眺望者远处的青山，那是这淙泉水的源头。这汪清澈的泉水从那么远的地方被引过来，在封闭的通道中奔涌一路，发出难以被听见的叮咚，最终呈现在罗马皇帝眼前。

柏拉图和阿基米德？Kylo在心里搜索着这两个名字，却毫无印象，他决定回去之后问问那位学者。

“这座城市的泉水滋养过很多人，很多很厉害，十分了不起的人。后人来此都会感叹，我竟然与那些先贤们共饮相同的泉水……”Hux继续说，他的眼睛里多了Kylo从未见过的深邃，坚定的目光像是一直看回了罗马，穿过了半岛，直达大陆的尽头另一片海。“但叙拉古现在属于罗马帝国。只要我还是罗马皇帝，叙拉古就永远是帝国版图的一部分。只要我还活着，就不容许罗马帝国的疆域缩小哪怕一寸。我交给下一任皇帝的领土只会比我登基的时候更辽阔……”

“可是……Hux，”Kylo压低了声音，以防别人听见他是怎么称呼皇帝的，“你也是很厉害，很了不起的人呀？以后的人来到这里，也会想，‘这是Hux喝过的泉水，我竟然与罗马的皇帝在同一口泉饮水’……”

“你认为我很厉害，很了不起？”Hux对这样的赞誉并不陌生，他早在年少时便战功显赫，才智过人，无限的褒奖和赞誉加身，并不稀罕更多的好话，但Kylo这么说竟让他有些欣慰，“你是这样想的吗？”

“嗯。”Kylo看着Hux那双熊熊燃烧着征服欲的眸子一阵猛点头，想了想，又对Hux说，“请让我跟着你去做那些能够把罗马帝国变得更大的事情好吗？”

Hux沉默了片刻，“好。”


	11. Chapter 11

美丽海岛的冬季阳光比罗马更加明媚温暖，让一夜欢爱过后的早晨变得慵懒。Kylo躺在床上伸了个懒腰，却发现Hux已经是整装待发的样子。

“快起来穿衣服，”Hux一边整理着自己的衣衫，一边对还跟沙虫一样软绵绵陷在毯子里的Kylo说，“我们去采石山。”

“好！”采石山？这让Kylo瞬间清醒了，Hux昨晚曾告诉他，叙拉古那些漂亮的白色房子，都是由当地特产的石砖筑成，而那些色泽统一的漂亮石砖都来自附近的石山。这是叙拉古众多引以为傲的特产之一。

肥胖臃肿的地方官仍然早早在那等候着，他希望皇帝看在自己苦心经营的份上不要太责怪自己过去的放纵。他是懒得动弹，可他在床上躺着也能将叙拉古照看得很好，虽然有些不成体统，与现任皇帝的勤恳脾性正好相反，但也不至于罪无可恕，至少他是这么认为的。

“这些人在干什么？”Kylo问，他看见很多人在石头上开凿小洞，又把木棍子插在里面。

“这是叙拉古本地开采石头的方法，先在岩石上凿出合适的小洞，再把浸过水的木棍插在里面，依靠木头遇水膨胀的力量在石壁上撑出裂纹。”Hux回答道，一路上所见井然有序的作业场景让他十分满意。

“所有的石头都会笔直的开裂吗？”Kylo觉得不可思议，罗马那些山石上的裂缝都是歪歪扭扭的。

“大部分是相对笔直的，这是叙拉古石山出名的原因之一。但偶尔也有因为结构和杂质的原因不能使用的，比如这边这些。”Hux示意Kylo看向左侧，那边的石壁上有一些走向不规则的裂痕，被工人废弃。

“懂了。”Kylo觉得那些裂得特别随意的石缝还挺漂亮，有点像海底火山喷发后岩浆流过的沟壑，曾经插过木棍的孔洞里竟然生出了许多小花。虽然它们不能盖房子，但也不是没有用。

“你看这里，就很笔直。”Hux指着前方的山崖，“这里出的石头几乎没有废料”。

“哇！”Kylo瞪大了他的黑眼睛，前方的山崖下有个近乎完全规则的方形石洞，宛若一个巨大的房间，四周的墙壁平平整整，就跟被泥瓦匠精心抹过一样。

“待会我们还会看到更大的石洞，到那时再惊叹也不迟。”也可能会发出尖叫呢，Hux心想。在叙拉古，采石山有着完全不同的两种含义。如果Kylo真的希望跟他一起扩张罗马帝国的版图，就必须了解支撑这个帝国繁荣景象的残酷又血腥的真相。

“这里怎么没有人？”Kylo发现自己被Hux带到了一座很冷清的石山，外面不见人影，仿佛被遗弃般孤零零地立在那里。石壁上残留的裂纹十分规整，怎么看都该是上好的材料。

“人都在里面，好几千人呢。”Hux命令地方官守在外面，只带上随自己从罗马来的人骑马绕过山脚。

“天哪！”Kylo发出Hux意料之中的惊呼，这个在山上人工开凿出来的石室比Kylo过去栖身的蓝色洞穴可大多了！

“下来，步行进去。”Hux话未落音，自己便先翻身下马，牵住了Kylo那匹马口嚼边上的铁环，这地方常有让马受惊的声音。

“Hux，这里到底是什么地方？”Kylo发现Hux留了大部分人在洞穴外面，只带着少部分人，还命令他们不得靠近，只能远远地在后面跟随。

“是西西里岛最著名的监狱。”Hux简短地回答，石壁上的火把随着行走所带来的气流摇摆，像是随时会熄灭。

“监狱？”Kylo已经学过了这个词，但并不是很清楚它的意思。

一声凄厉的惨叫从深处传来，留在洞口的马儿们顿时嘶吼着一阵刨蹄。前方站着监狱的典狱长，他仿佛没有听见身后的动静，恭敬地向Hux行了一个礼。

“怎么回事？”Hux问。

“有个家伙趁狱卒送饭的时候咬了他的手，我认为他以后不需要门牙了，正叫人帮他做手术呢。”典狱长的脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，他说话的时候身后传来更多声嘶力竭的叫喊。

“最近有什么情况吗？”Hux点点头，默认了典狱长的外科手术，拉着Kylo继续往深处走，他明显地感到手里的胳膊有些颤抖。

“基本一切正常。”典狱长自豪地说，“就是年底通过巴勒莫运来的犯人有点多，这里人满为患，我只好扔掉那些老弱病残，再卖掉一批年轻力壮的，这才勉强装下。”

“扔掉？”Kylo有些不能理解这个看起来笑眯眯的官员在说什么，“怎么扔？”

“当然是扔到背后的海里啊!”典狱长见皇帝随身只带了Kylo，知道那亦是不能怠慢的对象，又说得更详细了一些，“装在麻袋里，从悬崖上扔下去……有时候麻袋不够就直接扔，反正都一样。”

“……那卖掉的呢？”Kylo想起拿波里的海上过去也曾有装着死人的口袋漂浮，时间长了，纤维泡烂了，里面的人就被鱼吃掉。

“奴隶市场的商人会定期来这里进货，偶尔我们也会主动联系他们。”典狱长对自己的业务烂熟于心，他可比那个肥胖的地方官敬业多了。

Kylo还想问些什么，便被一阵令人作呕的气味席卷了鼻腔，呛得说不出话来。

“请拿着这个，这是在薄荷水中浸泡过的布，捂在鼻子上。”典狱长殷勤地递来两块白布，“说实在的，这地方真不适合陛下您这样的人来，里面味道可不怎么样。”

“呕……”薄荷的清香稍微缓解了因嗅觉造成的不适，但很快地视觉里的景象让他觉得先前的难闻气味根本不算什么。他们已经走到了牢房区域，中央通道两侧全是关押犯人的隔间，每扇铁门后面都横七竖八地躺着十来个形容枯槁面黄肌瘦的人，若不是空气中不断传来有气无力的呻吟，Kylo还以为他们都是死尸。

“Kylo，你还好吗？”Hux问，他当然知道答案是否定的，他已经明显感受到了压向他身侧的重量，Kylo身上的冷汗让他自己的衣服也变得黏湿，余光可见的那边脸蛋已无血色，白过他昔日睡在有毒花丛中的冰冷脸颊。

“还，还好……”Kylo硬着头皮回答，他不想在Hux面前表现懦弱。他努力使自己的目光避开那些烂掉一半露出骨森森的腿，爬满蛆虫向往外翻出的烂肉和增生，流淌着黄色脓液的狰狞面部，和那些活着便开始腐烂的身躯。但每当他转过脸不去看可怕的景象，就会有新的更令人汗毛树立的场景出现在他的视野中，根本避无可避。

“这些过几天就会扔掉，人手不够，只能每天解决一些。”典狱长向他们介绍道，语气轻松得就像在说自家吃剩的菜肴，“前面那些是待售的，情况会好一些。”

就在Kylo即将达到自己所能承受的极限时，他们来到了一片腐味没那么重的区域，能卖得出去的人身体总是没什么损伤的。Kylo发现这里关押的人体格看上去都不错，有些肌肉匀称得可以跟身后跟随的罗马士兵媲美。

“从战场上带回来的俘虏是最受欢迎的奴隶，”Hux对Kylo说，“如果他们没有像前面那些人一样烂掉的话……”

“可惜大部分都会烂掉。”典狱长笑嘻嘻地补充道，“有的还没送到这里就开始烂，只好从船上扔下去喂鱼。”

“那个……”Kylo好不容易挤出了一点声音，便被忽然爆发出的咒骂淹没。昏暗火光中隐约出现的罗马士兵身影激起了囚犯们的仇恨，从未听过的污言秽语充斥着Kylo的耳朵，其中大部分他甚至都不明白是在骂什么。

“安静！安静！”一队狱卒快速赶来，皮鞭甩得噼啪作响，手法纯熟到可以在铁栅栏外面抽到里面的人满地打滚。

“这些人，”Hux在一片皮鞭开肉的响声和夹杂着痛苦呻吟的咒骂声中对Kylo说，“都是我，或者我的部下，从各地的战场上俘获的。他们不愿意让自己的家园变成罗马帝国的一部分，所以我就让他们在这里安家。”

“……”Kylo的头已经靠在Hux肩上了，这是他很努力克制自己不要在众目睽睽之下钻进他怀里的成果。

“这是罗马帝国得以辉煌的原因之一，你若真想随我开拓版图，就必须学会面对这些。”Hux任由Kylo靠着自己，语气冰冷如铁，锋利如剑。

Kylo伏在Hux身上的额头稍稍转动了一下，他发现背后站立的士兵们表情纹丝不动，他们甚至没有芬芳的白布可以抵御恶臭，但却面不改色，行走在阴森骇人的监狱里，就跟行走在罗马宽阔的直道上一样气势高昂。

Hux没有听到回答，但他感到Kylo轻轻地点了一下头。

那天他们没有再去别的地方。Kylo一整天都没有进食，到了夜里饿得前胸贴后背却仍然没有胃口。

“Hux……”Kylo从下午开始便一直躺在床上思考问题。他其实并不惧怕面对死亡的景象，过去生活的大海本就是弱肉强食的地方，他对于剥夺对方的生命也无任何心理障碍。他最后终于发现自己所无法直视的不是死亡本身，而是死亡的方式。利索地拧下对方头颅，干脆地一剑穿胸，敏捷地锤烂对方胸腔……这些快速而不拖泥带水的击杀方式对他产生不了任何冲击，让他胆寒的是那种漫长等待中无可挽回的缓慢摧毁，持续不断的折磨和求死不能的画面。但如果说服自己将那看作死亡的一种方式，似乎也不那么难接受。

“饿了？”Hux知道Kylo一天都没吃东西，故意在床边拿着一枚撒过盐的鱿鱼圈诱惑他。他倒是真的希望Kylo能多少吃点。

“Hux，”Kylo哆哆嗦嗦地支起自己的身子，他觉得自己已经想明白了，“我可以面对那些，下次再去，我不会害怕了。”

“Kylo，你要知道，如果被敌方俘虏，下场也是一样的，甚至会更惨，因为你是我贴身的人，”Hux将鱿鱼圈塞进Kylo嘴里，看他很快便吃下肚，明白他已经不再为白天的景象所困，又抛出了一个更残酷的事实，“你不怕被关在臭气熏天的地方慢慢腐烂，天天靠捉自己身上的蛆虫填肚子吗？”。

“我不怕。”Kylo靠近Hux，有些亲昵地凑到对方的脸侧。

“真的？”Hux故意反问。

“Hux，我愿意为你做所有你希望我做的事情。就算会烂掉，或者被吃掉，也可以。因为”房间里陷入了片刻沉默，Kylo拿不准自己该怎么说清楚接下来的话，到底该不该加主语，“Hux，爱你……”想了想，他决定还是加上，“我。”


	12. Chapter 12

仿佛打开了体内的魔匣，释放出隐匿在深处刚刚觉醒的古老咒语，燃烧掉了一直以来披在身上的懵懂青涩的遇火成灰的纱衣，克制与羞赧的鳞片纷纷剥落，露出海里夺人心魄的海妖最本真的欲望灵魂。Kylo修长却结实有力的手臂缠上了Hux相比起来略显单薄的身体，带着一种笃定的力量，将他往床榻上卷。火热的厚唇带着足以使伊卡洛斯坠海的温度在Hux的脖子上流连，那冰冷皮肤下的脉搏在他的吻中加速跳动。

Kylo几乎是话未落音就贴上了Hux，没有给被表白的对象任何回应的机会，就像徘徊在烛火前的蛾子，倔强地投入了最温暖的的怀抱。烛火没有办法拒绝这样孤注一掷扑向自己的飞虫，Hux也没有推开那个将自己缠得有些窒息的人。他任由Kylo将自己带到床上，那强壮得足以绞杀一个成年男性的手臂为自己的恋人留出了足够温存的空间，固执得不容拒绝，又小心翼翼释放出无限温柔。

兴许是相处的时间久了，Hux知道那极具危险性的力量中自有恰到好处的分寸，亦或是Kylo并非人类的身份使他下意识为其举止留有更多理解，他没有拒绝这突如其来的拥抱，默认了这场僭越的主动索欢。

随着属于人类的身躯在完全投入柔软红色织物的怀抱，那些关于塞壬们的美丽又可怕的传说在他脑海中变幻成声情并茂的悲喜剧，他开始怀疑那些神秘又危险的魔法是不是也存在于与他肢体纠缠的这只海怪深处，只不过长时间的离群索居让他没有得到足够多的同类之间的交流，以致对自己的本质和力量一无所知。

Hux并不害怕Kylo会将他拖入海底淹死，重蹈那些水手和船夫们的覆辙。他敬奉神灵，却并不迷信，更崇尚理性的逻辑，与自己切身感知的事实。Kylo不会伤害他的，虽然他们的初遇带着血腥味儿，头几次的肉体纠缠也是强迫和暴力的结果，但海怪的头脑中某种跟人类相异的思维模式不知不觉悄悄化解了这一切。Kylo不会伤害Hux，这不光是一个帝王的自负，也是一个智者的判断。

Kylo知道自己现在做的事情并不是完全正确的，但他无法自控地扑向了那个使他意乱情迷的人，等待着他及时地阻止自己，喝斥自己，给自己合适的惩罚，无论怎样他都接受。可Hux没有制止他，没有任何方向相反的力量从那虽比Kylo单薄但依然称得上强壮的身体中生成。只需要一丁点的抗拒和推阻，Kylo就会停下来，但什么排斥的信号也没有，于是Kylo大胆地继续了。

“Hux……”

在覆盖上Hux的唇前，那散发着热气的厚嘴唇低低地呼唤了怀中人的名字。Kylo用他的手指在对方身上游走，勾勒出一条条微妙的带着热量的丝线，像是在织一张使人无法逃离的情欲之网，但被困在爱情牢笼中的却是它的织就者。

Kylo从没有追溯过自己如何深陷那名为Hux的陷阱，昔日的恐惧如何转化为爱慕，对于对方交配权的被动认同中何时萌芽了主动追求愉悦的想法？海怪没有人类那么多的思考，想要了，就去要，哪怕昨天还不愿意呢，今天喜欢了就不会装作不喜欢。人类书中的爱情故事总是含蓄内敛，充满了欲拒还迎和各种试探，Kylo从不理解这一点，他们生命本来就不长，为什么还要浪费那么多时间藏着各自的心意彼此追逐，海里的鱼虾若是也这样跟交配对象玩捉迷藏的游戏，大海恐怕早就不剩什么活着的生物。

Hux无法对人类之外的生物感同身受，但他十分清楚Kylo任性又大胆的举动缘何而起，所以他放任小海怪今夜的越轨，作为对自己以沉默回答爱慕的补偿，和Kylo并未期待回应的奖赏，只当彼此是纯粹的肉体，进行肉体与肉体之间的交谈，仅限于今夜，在叙拉古度过的最后一晚。等他们回到罗马，帝王与他的情人都会重新披上各自的外衣，以更符合世俗规则的方式出现在世人眼前。

发生在叙拉古的就让它留在在叙拉古，罗马自有属于罗马的漫长明日。

富有弹性的手指绕着Hux越来越硬的部分套弄，越来越滚烫的顶端被柔软的唇舌包裹，Hux靠在床上调整了一下姿势，将Kylo的脸从自己腿间捧起，示意他坐上来。陆地跟海里不一样，没有那么自由伸展的空间，Kylo一边放松着自己的肌肉，一边慢慢地将被自己所挑起的欲望吞没在身体里，感受着它抵达了里面很深的地方，燃起了一把火。Hux的手掌扶着Kylo的腰，贴心地帮他分担一些身体的重量，却将对身体的控制权留给了Kylo自己。他忍耐着急需得到释放的渴望，交由Kylo来掌握欢愉的节奏，耐心地配合着Kylo有些生涩的吞吐。

窗外风声阵阵，在高大的树木间呼啸着，枝叶摇摆的声音夹杂着被海涛拍岸的巨响在欲望缠绵的房间中回荡，淹没了肉体碰撞的声音，和因这声音而起的呻吟与叹息。无法被听见的呼喊让只能用身体去感受的渴望越来越热烈，不断起伏的身体中生出的甜蜜与痛苦让Kylo的腿越缠越紧，双臂也在Hux结实的身体上不断抚摸着，想要尽可能多地榨取自己心里问题的答案。那是无法开口，也不该开口的问题。与之相对的是一个无法回复，也不能回复的答案。

Kylo像是一个在风浪肆虐的夜里吓得瑟瑟发抖的孩子，急不可耐地想要把自己揉进Hux的怀里，将那当做最后的庇护所和令人安心的港湾。他们是在岸上，建筑坚固的白石头房子里，狂风吹不透厚实的墙壁，雨也淋不进刷了层层动物油的屋顶。Hux知道Kylo怕的不是狂风骤雨，而是自古以来所有孤注一掷跃下爱情悬崖的人所共同的恐惧。于是Hux伸出一条手臂，接住了他，不让他摔得粉身碎骨，却将另一条手臂藏在身后。

怀中人的动作越来越无力，每一次深深地进入之后都停留好久才舍得送出，汗水从一个身体流到另一个身体之上，交汇成从如火灼热的皮肤上淌下的冰冷小溪。Hux积累的欲望挠不到痒处，Kylo的下身也到了即将喷发的边缘却酸软得越来越找不到那关键的一片肉。决定结束这种对彼此都是折磨的状况，Hux忽然揽紧了Kylo，翻身将他压到身下，贴心地留出了片刻给对方适应的时间，随即握紧了他的腰像往常那样猛烈地抽送着，压抑太久的欲望让他迫不及待想要释放在体内撞击已久的力量，十根有力的手指在Kylo白腴的皮肤上留下了深深的红印。

“Hux，我想要你……”Kylo仰躺着将主动权交给了本来就该掌握它的人，身心已完全托付给了在体内进出的人。伴随着叹息的含混不清的声音喃喃地诉说着自己的祈求，“请你，嗯……给我更多。”

然而无需Kylo开口，Hux忍耐到极限的情欲转化为越来越疯狂的动作，伴随着窗外的岸上海水拥抱堤岸的炸裂般声响，狠狠地撞击在Kylo已经泛红的腿间。而这样的动作很快也无法满足Hux心里怒涛般的欲望，他将Kylo的腿抬至耳侧，看着对方的手配合地搭在腿弯里，将身体的整个重量压了下去。一只手搂着Kylo脖子，一只手抬起Kylo的臀部，Hux就这样将自己身体里的咸腥液体注入了对方体内。他射了很多，Kylo的身体似乎容纳不下，流出来的液体散发着暧昧的味道，与空气中弥漫的海水味混合在一起。

Kylo几乎跟Hux射在同一时间，这是他们第一次如此默契地分享快感来临的时刻。高潮之后的余韵在脑内嗡嗡作响，宛如闪电白光之后余音不绝的回响，肉体的极致欢愉将所有戒心和警惕卸下的同时，又将踏实地安全感留在了心间。

Hux扯来床边的织物随意地铺在了弄脏的床单上，将Kylo软绵绵的身子推到一边，正打算躺下便被Kylo的身子重新缠上，一个并不娇小的身体挤进他的怀里，热热的脸蛋贴在他胸膛上，像是有意藏起自己的眼睛。Hux推开了Kylo，又在对方错愕和不解的眼神中将他翻成了背对，揽着对方的腰，将那因为情欲退去汗水蒸腾而变得有些冰凉的背部贴在自己胸前。

Kylo动了动身子，好让自己能跟对方贴得更紧，他感到Hux的手移到了他的腿间，把玩着已经变软的某个部分。Kylo有些无奈又甜蜜地笑了笑，伸手覆上那正玩得兴起的手掌，却并没有阻止Hux继续他最喜欢的余兴节目。

屋外的声音逐渐安静了，偶有几只胆大的海鸟在试探着飞翔，发出呼唤同伴的声音。仿佛是有意要对支配这片土地的君王表示服从，叙拉古的海面随着床笫间的爱欲熄灭而逐渐平静下来。


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo陪着Hux错过了罗马冬季最冷的几天，有些担心回罗马之后还来得及赶去北方看雪吗？这位身形比大部分成年人还高大的少年骑在与他的体格相得益彰的骏马上，身边随行的士兵绝然猜不到这位看上去备受器重的人物心里有一个淘气的小男孩正在雪地上撒欢打滚。

罗马送来的文书显示一切安好，庞大的帝国在Hux的治理下如同一件精密的仪器，各部件之间配合默契，并不需要皇帝时时刻刻将它控制在眼皮底下抽打着陀螺才能转动。在皇帝不在的时候依然能够各司其职的官僚系统和稳定平衡的市场模式，保证了罗马皇帝在必要的时候可以放心地亲征前往遥远的土地，而不需担心后方起火。

Hux看过那些文书之后决定暂时不回罗马，一行人在距离罗马不到半天路程的地方停下，拐道前往郊外一处开阔而没有民居的平地。白色的石板铺成了几条纵横交错的直路，分隔出的区域填充着修剪整齐的草坪，虽然正值冬季，小草绿得有些暗淡，但不难想象出盛夏这里绿莹莹的样子。两边的视野尽头都是常青树种，枝叶交错宛如一队绿色的哨兵，沉默地守护着这块皇家的领地。

骑马穿过白色的高墙，Kylo发现里面种植了更多的长青树，在白色的道路两边错落有致地排列着，空气中弥漫着只有海怪的特殊嗅觉才能分辨的淡淡的水味道，几个方形的大小一致的莲池次第排列，碧绿的圆形莲叶轻轻地浮在水面上，偶有酒红色花苞点缀其间。

Hux在这里吩咐众人下马，又跟在叙拉古的监狱前一样，只留下少数士兵步行跟随。他淡琥珀色的眼睛闪耀着兴奋的光芒，似乎有什么特别的东西迫不及待想让Kylo好好看看，没等翻身下马的Kylo站稳脚跟，便高兴地一把拉着他往前走，差点拽得自己的情人一个趔趄摔倒马肚子底下。

这里是什么地方？Kylo在跌撞了几步之后才勉强适应了Hux的步伐，他能够感觉到Hux今天一反常态的轻松和兴致高涨，握在腕上的手捏得他隐隐作痛，步伐轻快地不像平日里沉稳严肃的帝王。Kylo赶紧多看了几眼那些冬日里依旧苍翠的树木和温婉静卧水面的莲叶，好使自己相信这里并不是什么可怕的折磨人的地方。

他们很快便走过了那一排线条简约设计素雅的莲池，来到一座巨大的喷泉前，清澈的山泉水在刻着精美神祇浮雕的池中被喷射到半空中，绽放出洁白的花朵，化成无数晶莹剔透的水珠从半空中落下，溅起清脆的玲珑水滴声，让无数细小的涟漪在水面上形成方才所见莲叶的形状，四散开去，又相互碰撞。空气中尽是甜甜的泉水味道，舟马劳顿多日的疲乏一扫而空，Kylo开心地凑近了自己的脑袋，让那细密的水雾润湿自己的头发。

见Kylo一脸藏不住的喜欢，Hux带着不易察觉的笑容将手伸进了池子里，水珠也打湿了他的红发，虽正值冬天，可他浑然不在意水的冰冷，他的心里舒爽极了。直到Kylo从水里将他的手掌捞出，在自己身上擦了擦小声地说“冷”，他才意犹未尽地转身搂着Kylo的肩膀，带着他爬上地势更高的地方。

这里有很多房子，有一片露台，有一栋方房子，还有一栋圆房子，都是白色的，周围种了很多叶子灰绿的树，跟前面那些松树比起来显得不怎么精神。Kylo认认真真地瞧了半天，可他眼里所见的不过如此，房子和树，大大的房子和许多的树。

“Kylo，你觉得它们怎么样？”Hux扣住Kylo的肩膀，将他按在自己身前，神色得意地问，将嘴角一弯显露笑意的弧线藏在Kylo黑色的头发后面。

“挺……好看的。”Kylo其实不知道Hux问的到底是房子还是树，也没看出它们特别之处何在，但他决定认同Hux的审美，做出肯定的评价，可惜最后又画蛇添足地加了一句，“跟罗马的宫殿一样好看。”

Hux精致的鼻子里发出了有些不满的声音，压在Kylo肩上的手掌沉了沉，他努力说服自己，Kylo是海怪不懂人类的艺术，却仍不甘心地叹了一口气，贴着对方的耳边说，“罗马可连这里的三分之一都比不上。”

兴许是不想再听到什么令自己失望的话，Hux带着Kylo一路经过了很多大大小小的房子都并未再作停留，越往里走，高大的松柏渐渐少了身影，色调朴实的橄榄树逐渐占据了视野的全部。开阔的露台和平地也被高低有致的矮山丘取代，依稀可见一些线条圆润的建筑掩映其间。

“这里，以后将会建成三座水温各不相同的浴场，”Hux领着Kylo在橄榄树林里穿行，指给他看那些隐蔽性不错的白墙和裸露的正在挖掘的供水系统。他本想让Kylo猜猜看这些设施的用途，可刚准备开口便跟Kylo疑惑的目光相接，只好决定直接公布答案。

“可是，怎么样才能让水温不一样呢？”Kylo在罗马安家的小浴池和他第一次见Hux时的大型浴场水温是完全一样的。

“很简单，只需从三个不同温度的温泉引水即可。”Hux得意洋洋地回答，“这里的所有建筑都有自己独立的供水系统，包括前面那些巨大的议事厅和藏书馆。任何一个区域的供水出了问题都不会影响其他设施的功能。”

也就是说，就算其中一个浴场没有水，人们也可以去其余两个浴场泡着咯？Kylo觉得这样的设计实在是太棒了，建筑师一定是个天才。他像是忽然间找到了兴趣般跳下干涸的池底，在那些铺到一半的马赛克图案上踩来踩去，又爬回岸上，将脑袋靠在石窗上好奇地问，“是谁设计了这里呀？”

“你猜！”Hux故意卖了个关子，眨了眨眼睛笑着不做声。

“这要我怎么猜呢？我连一个人类的建筑师都不认识。”Kylo摇摇头，从窗子上爬出来，浑身是灰地站在了落满橄榄叶的地上。

“不，你至少认识一个。”Hux一副肯定的样子。

“是谁呢？”熟悉的面孔从他的脑海中挨个浮现，士兵和奴隶们肯定不可能，金褐色头发的少年看上去很聪明但常年在外，那个学者倒是什么都懂的样子，不过他一直忙着写书……

十分满意地看到Kylo的双眸在认真的沉思中渐渐被好奇和迷茫占据，从中捕捉到了几分可爱的Hux决定不用这个问题折磨他了，“那就是我！”

“哈？”Kylo一副难以置信的样子，“你不是皇帝吗？”

“皇帝就不可以有自己的爱好，同时也做一名建筑师吗？”Hux犀利地反问，同时伸手将Kylo拉到自己怀中，他的动作又迅速又突然，两人的鼻尖差点撞到一起。

“当然可以了！完全可以！”被突如其来的怀抱桎梏的Kylo只好拼命点头，顺便躲开Hux那仿佛写着“敢说不就勒死你”的冰凉眼神。

“算了，给你看看这个……”Hux向在一旁待命的工匠管理挥挥手，接过了几张图纸，上面画着一些常见的海洋生物，比如飞鱼和海马。

“它们是做什么用的？”Kylo认得那上面的每一样东西，却看不出这是建筑的哪一部分。

“这是原计划铺在浴场池底的马赛克图案，”Hux一边说，一边不顾旁人惊愕的眼神将它们撕了个粉碎，“我现在不想要它们了，”Hux忽然将Kylo拉到远处，贴近他耳侧的黑色发丝，低声地说，“我打算按照你的样子把它们重新设计一遍，黑色的长尾人鱼，你觉得怎么样？”

“按照我的样子吗？”Kylo有些受宠若惊，又有些不解地问，“可是为什么呢？”

“你没听过‘生命短促，艺术长存’这句话吗？”Hux说完便发现他似乎确实是没听过的表情，只好尽量耐心地解释道，“人类的生命是很短暂的，就连罗马帝国都难免有消亡的一天，唯有艺术可以永恒，就像叙拉古的圆形剧场一样，在很久很久之后仍被不断歌颂。在我亲自设计的这座离宫接受后人赞叹的遥远未来，你不希望自己也成为其中举世瞩目的一部分吗？”

这段话有点长，Kylo消化了很久也没有将其完全理解，他只是大概明白Hux是希望自己的画像能够跟他的设计作品一起留存很长的时间。这自然是极好的，Kylo在心里暗暗高兴，原来Hux这么喜欢自己，哪怕是没有生命的画像和建筑也希望能够在一起很长的时间，他也凑近那金红色头发下的耳侧，“我愿意，Hux，谢谢你！”

“你再来看看这边！”瞧着Kylo又感动又羞赧的样子，Hux乘着兴致将他引到了一处相对偏僻的地方，四周被形制相似的松柏包围，中间凹下去的平地挖出了一片巨大的池子，比前面的浴场和莲池都大多了，罗马的任何一座浴场与之相比都小得可怜，甚至比前面看到的方形房子的大厅还要宽阔。“将这里再挖深一倍怎么样？让你的长尾巴在这里偷偷地好好舒展舒展。”

“可是Hux，万一被人瞧见怎么办？”Kylo的声音很小，隐隐地有些哽咽。Hux是多么体贴，可也是他三番五次地强调过不能再让更多人知道他并非人类这件事。这里虽然幽静，却是露天，两边的景致一览无遗，别人也应该能够看到他们。

“别担心，这里两边的坡度很陡，站不住人，背后又是一堵靠着高山的石墙，唯一的入口是前面，而那也有很多足以遮挡大部分视线的雕塑。就算没有遮挡，人类的眼睛也看不透这么远的水底。提前将水果和食物放这边的长廊上，这样就免了随侍。除了那四个已知你身份的士兵在必要的时候进来传话，其他人一律不准靠近。”Hux像是计划了很久，一副胸有成竹的样子向Kylo讲述着自己的周全考虑。他随手捡起地上的绿色大理石子掷向远处，看着那形状不规则的小玩意儿在地面上弹跳着消失在草丛里，“你怎么不说话？有哪里希望修改的吗？”

“不，没有，所有的都很好。”橄榄树的细小叶子在Kylo的脸上投下风中摇摆的阴影，那黑色的长睫毛低垂着微微颤抖，两片嘴唇互相推挤了一下，才重新发出低低的声音，“谢谢你，Hux，我会把尾巴好好藏在水下，不让它露出来。”


	14. Chapter 14

回到罗马那日，恰有一股温暖的空气路过帝国的中心，气温突然升高了不少，太阳的光也变得灿烂。Hux骑着毛色光滑的骏马，走在宽阔平坦的直道上，自天而降的金色光芒在他身上投下淡金色的雾，那头红发火焰一般燃烧着，呆在他的身边，就连冬天也不那么寒冷了。

就在他们第一次见面的地方，那个帝王惯常主持社交的温水浴场，Kylo被Hux正式介绍给了罗马的显贵们，他被冠上源自Hux的名字，并以Oceanus作为所有姓名的结尾。这样，Kylo虽然仍是他的第一个名字，并没有取消，却在社交场合与多种文书中降低了存在感，与Hux一样，几乎成为了他与皇帝之间专属的亲密称呼。

名字是一种既暧昧又有特殊暗示性的恩赐，Hux很高兴Kylo在他所有的名字中最喜欢“Hux”，因为他只能给这一个，其余名字关系着皇权，随便与人很难不引来他所不乐见的联想，甚至会埋下帝国动摇的隐患。如果Kylo是人类，他会毫不犹豫把自己所有名字都给他，可他是只海怪，所以最多也只能如此。

“Hux，你知道吗？”命名那日清晨，在罗马小浴场的里间，Kylo神秘地眨眨眼，对着刚刚告知了自己全名的Hux说，“你第一次叫我名字的时候，我以为你说的那个词是‘oceanus’。人类的语言我那时候分不仔细，以为你说的是这个词，之后才知道并不是。”

“可那时候我记得你答应了。”Hux说。他手里拿着一顶金色的冠冕仔细端详，那是为Kylo准备的冠名礼物，几根金色线条缠绕出的简单式样，就好像是水草自然而然随着流水舒展而成的对称园环。

“因为我在海里曾听过别人冲着我的方向那么喊过。”Kylo回答。他迅速穿好衣服，开始整理布料上的褶皱，笑得有些不好意思，“所以当你也冲我那么喊，或者说，喊出差不多的词时，我就以为你们都在喊我了。后来才知道，那些人其实只是在感叹大海！”

“原来如此。”Hux仔细想了想那日的情形，淡淡的笑容绽放在他的嘴角，“不管怎么样，以后它确实是你名字的一部分了。罗马人名字都很长，尤其是贵族，你必须知道别人这么称呼的时候是在叫你。”

“嗯，我会记得的！” 终于穿戴完毕的Kylo如此保证道。

而他确实记得，记得很牢，从未在别人呼唤自己的时候反应不过来，就好像他真的一直叫这些名字，叫了几百年一样。

Hux让他成为了自己最信赖的臂膀，时常会派他传递一些重要的文书，那些不能有任何闪失，路上决不能被任何人窥见的秘密，全都交给Kylo送达。

海怪没有人类不合时宜的好奇心，Kylo从未打开过那些文件，就连封在外面的泥板都不会让它出现任何划痕，一路用光滑的布料仔细包裹，到了目的地才会交由对方打开。他也像是没有什么欲望一般，无法被收买。不少贵族和豪商用满盆的珍珠和两人抬的珊瑚企图换取一些皇家内部的只字片语，却都一无所获，狼狈而去。Kylo待人很温和，但他不笑的时候同样能够拒人千里之外。也有帝国的敌人企图用武力抢夺情报，但都成为了那把红色宝剑下的亡魂。他看起来那么年轻，却训练有素，仿佛身经百战，他的名字很快传遍了罗马。

慢慢地，Hux开始将一些更需要变通的任务交给他，比如视察军营，监督征兵工作，或者到各地去进行简单的视察。Kylo样貌稚嫩，没有贵族们的威严气质，初初接手这些事情的时碰壁不少。但他很快掌握了个中诀窍，在比武中把傲慢的军官打翻在了泥地里，在征兵时挑出了使用奴隶冒名顶替的人，又在视察的时候精确地传达了皇帝的权威，而不是仅仅依靠自己的名声。

Hux对他满意极了。只要Kylo身在罗马，Hux就不会去别的地方过夜。而Kylo过了很久才发现，即使他偶尔不在罗马的时候，Hux也会睡在他的小浴场。

那天他奉命视察拉齐奥山区，回来路上遭遇了塌方，耽搁到晚上才抵达罗马。他风尘仆仆地绕过浴池走到里间，边走边解着自己铠甲的扣子，进了门随手一扔，才听见床上传来一声明显带着抱怨的咕哝。Hux对自己大晚上被吵醒十分不满。

“Hux，你怎么在这？”Kylo很惊讶地问，甚至忘记了应该先对自己的无礼道个歉。

“我不能在这么？”Hux有些生气地反问。

“我以为你会睡在别处，你平时自己睡觉的地方。”Kylo轻轻地脱掉了剩下的衣服，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，然而这对已经被吵醒的人来说于事无补。

Hux的鼻腔闷闷地“哼”了一声，他一边把Kylo揽进怀里，一边在他身上重重地捏了几把以示惩罚，“这里本来就是我平时睡觉的地方，若不是为了养某条鱼，我也不用到别处去！”

“诶？真的吗？”Kylo有些吃惊，他本以为这里的浴池看起来不大，应该是普通的浴场，可又很快想起这里的水温与大浴场最尊贵的区域是一样的。

“不然呢？”Hux没好气地回应着，“你以为这里除了我还有谁有资格把浴池修在自己卧室前面？”

“也是呢……”

“不过算了，这里送你了。”Hux又忽然很大方地说，“反正我睡觉的去处很多。仅仅是喜欢这里安静，特别安静。”

听到“安静”一词，Kylo有些心虚地往下缩了缩，一双深色的眼睛却往上翻了翻看着Hux的表情。他感到Hux的手指几乎陷进了他的肉里，在他腰部最细的地方和臀部最宽阔的地方揉捏着，过了好一会儿才跟发泄够了起床气一般停下来，拍了拍他软软的臀肉招呼他睡觉。

第二天，他们一同离开昨晚安眠的浴场，路过花园的时候，发现夹竹桃上现出了星星点点的粉色花苞，冬天已经过去，花朵们已经迫不及待准备好了又一次盛放。也许是为了奖励Kylo这段时间的出色表现，Hux当即吩咐人备马，带着Kylo在亲卫队的陪护下一路骑到了拿波里，再乘船前往卡普里。

虽然Kylo的家在这里，可他从未用双脚踏上过这座岛屿。他大口大口地呼吸着空气中传来的芸香科植物的味道，把那些叫不出名字的树木的褐色气生根缠在手上拉扯，又摘下一颗野蕨菜，尝试着将弯弯曲曲的前端捋直。Hux十分有耐心地包容着Kylo对于陆生植物的兴趣，不厌其烦地解答那些植物的名字和用途，当然最重要的是能不能吃。他并不着急抵达目的地，任由Kylo在并不宽敞的上山台阶上玩得尽兴。

这座岛屿的海拔并不高，但一路走走停停，他们终于登上山顶的时候太阳已经快要落山了。在黄昏下太阳最后的光线中，Kylo又惊又喜地发现在这座漂亮小岛最高处的悬崖上，有一座设计简单但明显是新建的小别墅，被一个小小的花园包围在其中。园子里的夹竹桃都已经开放了，绿叶间像是有无数身着粉裙子的小仙子在海风中跳舞，这里的春天一向比罗马来得早。

“Hux，你真的在这里修了房子吗？”Kylo问，他的脸颊红得就像花园里的夹竹桃仙子们把花粉都洒给了他一样，又好像被夕阳烤热了皮肤，摸起来烫烫的。

“嗯，真的。”Hux的眼睛里有一抹源自地平线的金色，那金色里有一个害羞的黑色影子，歪着脑袋，傻乎乎的样子一点不像罗马的贵族。他凑近那影子，小声说，“阳台上可以看到你过去的家，那个蓝色的洞穴。”

此话不虚，一路奔向阳台的Kylo很快便找到了自己过去隐蔽的藏身处，那躲在陡峭悬崖下的黑漆漆的入口。而他最喜欢的夹竹桃在视野中夺目地盛开，灿若春光，好似不想浪费任何空间一样将自己的枝叶铺满了整个目光所及的悬崖，占据了阳台到大海之间的全部视觉空间。

“怎么？看饿了？”Hux一边促狭地问着，一边从背后搂住了Kylo，将他腿间的硬物顶在对方臀缝里摩擦。

“Hux，我没想到你真的会在这里修房子。”Kylo感觉到了顶自己背后的东西，却没有回头，只是稍微往后靠了靠，Hux胸膛的热气顿时传递到了他的皮肤上。

“你认为我在骗你？”Hux咬了一口Kylo脖子上的肉，一如他们在蓝色洞穴里欢爱的时候。他用贝壳般的白色涂抹了这里的墙壁，又装饰上蓝色的彩砖，将这里填满Kylo最喜欢的颜色。唯一的遗憾是没有像他先前说的那样将别墅修在蓝色洞穴上方，他尝试过那么做，可那片悬崖一动工就不停地开裂，石头碎成小块直往海里掉。他可不希望以后在床上抱着Kylo摇的时候把整座房子都摇进大海里。只有这边的悬崖，虽然一样陡峭，但好歹还是开辟出了勉强能盖下小房子的地，没有让自己食言。

“不，”Kylo摇摇头，黑色的头发如波浪一般，“我只是觉得你有那么多重要的事情需要操心，应该……我不知道该怎么表达，但是谢谢你，Hux。”

“怎么谢呢？”Hux狡黠地一笑，撩起了Kylo的衣摆，将带着柑橘味的香膏抹在了他希望对方用来感谢的部位。

Kylo先是觉得下身一凉，又发现那凉意蔓延到了身体里，他知道Hux想要什么，他也打算给。可当他转身想回到卧室去的时候，却被Hux堵死了路，很快又被按了回去。“Hux”，Kylo想到了什么，却又不敢确定，“你要在这里？”

“别告诉我你还恐高。”Hux话未落音便将自己等待已久的部位埋了进去，岛上特产的芸香科植物香膏让他的下身在Kylo的里面感觉到了一些凉丝丝的舒爽。他当然不担心Kylo恐高，那家伙刚刚还趴在阳台上看得起劲呢。

“Hux，轻点。”Kylo的声音中带着些许害怕，却没有疼痛的成分，“这栏杆不会垮……啊啊啊——！”

“你再说一遍！”Hux没等Kylo说完，便狠狠地顶了他几下，在他将大胆质疑他建筑水平的那批前朝工匠杀个精光之后，已经很久没有连续受到这么多次打击了。他真是对Kylo格外地宽容。

自知失言的Kylo拼命摇头，他被Hux弄得一开口便只有呻吟的份儿，已经说不出什么话了。光滑的背脊向后弓起，两人颈项交缠，Hux在那薄薄的皮肤上轻轻啮咬着，感受着那越来越快的脉搏律动，像鼓点一样敲击着自己的嘴唇。

落日在他们眼前沉入了大海，在这场橙云红日之下，碧海繁花之上的欢爱中，Kylo又一次软软地倒向了那粉色的云霞，前端喷出的液体洒在桃色的花瓣上，增添了几滴白色，暧昧的气味却被花香掩盖，一点也闻不到。

Kylo每次射完都软得像被抽去了骨头，Hux只好将他抱到床上再继续。他倒是喜欢Kylo软绵绵的样子，在床上把他摆成各种姿势翻来覆去地操弄着，将他的后穴填满了几次。看着那连一片薄茧都没有的腿间被自己射出的东西反复弄湿又干掉，Hux似乎对自己的杰作十分满意，这才起身去门口传唤食物。

室内已经提前点上了灯，淡黄的灯光仿佛落日遗赠的余晖。Kylo保持着自己被Hux摆出的最后一种姿势躺在床上，侧过头望向那翻身下床的身影，在他因极度的欢愉而婆娑的泪眼中，那永不落的云霞就栖居在Hux的发间，只要他在自己身边，就永远无需遗憾红日的缺席。


	15. Chapter 15

地中海上的太阳恰如这片土地的统治者一样勤勉，早早地升起在地平线上，透过白色的帘子将淡了几分的光芒投射在床上熟睡之人的眼睑上，惹得那朝霞般颜色的睫毛动了几下，一双淡玻璃色的眼睛缓缓睁开。

Hux习惯性地紧了紧胳膊，却没有想象中的柔软肉体回应他的拥抱，伸手摸摸身侧，只有半张皱巴巴的毯子。他支起身体，发现一个身影在帘子后面若隐若现，两条修长的臂膀投下深灰色舞动的影子，好像正朝着大海打招呼。

随手披上了衣服，Hux不动声色地下床，悄悄走到Kylo的背后，视线顺着那身子探出阳台的方向看去，海面上似乎有什么黑色的东西，仔细一看，原来是一个不算庞大的鲸鱼群。可是又有什么不对劲的地方，那些鲸鱼都面朝着近处的海岸不动，既没有戏耍，也没有离去的意思。Hux又看了看那海岸，原来是有鲸鱼搁浅了，一条年幼的小鲸鱼。岸边很近的地方，一条也许是它妈妈的大鲸鱼在徘徊，想去解救自己的幼崽，却被三道巨大的漩涡阻隔，无法靠近。好在那条小鲸鱼的身边很快出现了足够高的海浪，接连不断地带着它一步步后退回到了海里，旋涡在它的尾巴可以自由摆动的瞬间消失得无影无踪，小家伙在妈妈的带领下重归大家庭，开心地在水里翻了好几下肚皮。

看着鲸群在蓝色的大海中朝着地平线远去，Kylo如释重负，清晨的阳光让半夜被鲸鱼悲痛的呼唤吵醒的他眼皮直打架，很想再回到温暖的床上在Hux怀里多缩一会儿。他伸了个长长的懒腰，打着哈欠转身却与Hux撞了个满怀。

“Hux？”Kylo一副没睡够的样子，退后几步，揉了揉眼睛，“我把你吵醒了吗？”

“没有，叫醒我的是早晨的太阳，”Hux掀开帘子，将Kylo拉近了房间，看着顺势倒在床上的大个子问，“刚刚那是你做的吗？海浪和旋涡？”

“是呀！”Kylo把自己的衣服脱掉放在一边，又用毯子将自己裹了起来，“天还没亮的时候，我就听见它们在下面唱歌，又绝望又伤心，我出去看了一眼才知道是有一条小鲸鱼搁浅了，它的妈妈想去救它，结果还没靠近就也被困住了。我估摸着要不是不把那两只弄下来的话，这一晚都没法睡了。”

“你就这么一直忙到天亮？”Hux和着才刚穿上没多一会儿的衣服，在Kylo身边躺下，让自己的声音保持着平常的不带惊异的语调，“你可以操纵海浪？”

“可以，”Kylo侧躺着点了点头，黑色的头发在浅色的床单上摩擦得乱糟糟地。他发觉Hux似乎对此有兴趣，又将手伸出来比划出一个圆形，继续说，“我在海里生活的时候，就这么把鱼都赶到一块，吃饱了再放它们走，当然是剩下的那些。”

“那你能把船只拖进海里吗？”Hux问。

“只要海水足够深，能够制造出足够大的旋涡，我想是应该可以的。”Kylo翻了个身，面对着Hux，他以前从没对他说起自己作为海怪的能力，是以为Hux已经知道了，毕竟人类的书上都是这么说的，鱼尾人形的海妖们会把船只拖入海底，以水手为食。“但是我从没那么做过，我只用它捕捉食物，或者防御海里凶猛的鲨鱼们，我没有用它伤害过人类。”

Hux没有说话，他的眼睛里有什么怒涛般汹涌的波浪一闪而过，又很快归于平静，只剩依旧锐利的目光注视着窗外，原本随意抚摸着Kylo颈后的手不知不觉停在了在那最细处，指节的力量越收越紧，松软的颈部皮肤在他的指缝中挤出几道软软的棱。直到快被他掐死的Kylo握住了他的手腕，他才惊觉地松开，看着红白相间的痕迹在对方脖子上逐渐淡去。

“咳咳，这是很不好的事情吗？”Kylo揉着自己差点被捏断的脖子小心翼翼地问，Hux已经很久没有这样弄疼过他了，所以他想自己一定做错了什么事情，“Hux？”

“未必，”Hux伸出手帮差点被自己一个失神掐死的Kylo轻轻地按摩着红淤的皮肤，上面还留下了几个被指甲划破的印子，泛着新鲜的血色，“好与坏取决于船上装着谁。”

“哦。”Kylo的大脑仍然没有从刚刚的缺氧中恢复过来，太阳穴跳得跟拿波里舞一样欢快，颅骨内部散发着茫然的空旷感，他觉得自己更困了，应该先好好睡一觉，再起来讨论深奥的话题。

“很疼吗？”Hux凑近了Kylo，在他有些发紫的掐痕上吻了吻。他知道自己下手不轻，只是恰好有几个名字在他的脑海中浮现，几个不方便亲手掐死他们，只好希望他们沉到海里的名字，“我刚刚忽然想起了别的事情，不是有意的。”

“咳，不疼。”Kylo实话实说，这并不比Hux以前在床笫间那些伴随着皮肉之苦的趣味令人难受多少，就是嗓子用起来费劲。

Hux递来一个绿色的玻璃杯，上宽下窄的杯子底部有一个圆形底座保持平衡，杯身形状也方便用手抓握，“这是柠檬水。柠檬就是你昨天问我的那些没有花朵的叶子树，它们过几个月就会开花，然后结出柠檬，晒干成柠檬片可以储存很久。”

那便是他们刚登上岛的时候，空气中那种无处不在的混合味道其中最清香的一种。Kylo本以为那是薄荷，可仔细闻一闻，又发现它的味道比薄荷温和多了，没有那种咄咄逼人的冷意，却多了一分甜味。他觉得自己的喉咙舒服多了，一口气将整杯水都倒进了嘴里，却反而呛得再度咳嗽起来。

Hux拍了拍Kylo的背部，顺着肌肉的走向抚摸着虽然看起来不怎么聪明，却总能给自己带来惊喜的海怪，他感到对方顺势靠了过来，有些亲昵地在自己身上蹭着，手臂绕过自己将玻璃杯放回到原来的位置，又停在了自己的腰上轻轻地抚摸着。“Kylo，我有几艘船，需要你在海底为它们找个好地方停一停。”

“它们坏掉了？”Kylo有些疑惑地抬起头，他见过罗马的港口那些废弃的大船，白色的风帆破成脏兮兮的布条，船身腐朽成深深的木头色挂满灰绿相间的藤壶，再也经不起任何风浪，人们就它拆了碎块晒干当柴火。

“我不想再见到上面的人了。”Hux的脸上毫无波澜，声音也没有什么变化，他慢悠悠地拿起另一杯柠檬水，并不着急喝，只是闻着那淡淡的香气。

Kylo明白了Hux的意思，他是想杀了那些人，就跟他杀掉其他所有不听话的人一样。可他不明白Hux为什么一定要他们死在海里，为何必须是海洋，而不是陆地，来作为那些人最后的葬身所？

Hux视线往下移，从Kylo的眼睛中看出了对方正犹豫要不要开口的问题，他抿了一口杯子里的水，将它放到床边，伸出手整个儿将Kylo揽进了怀里，将他的头枕在了自己肩上，用讲床头故事般的口吻在那因方才的片刻缺氧而有些发红的耳朵旁边小声说，“有些人跟我的关系太近，有些人家族的势力太强……种种原因，留着碍眼，杀了又会有人借机生事。还是送他们一场海难吧，几艘沉船激不出什么水花。”

Kylo仔细体味着Hux话里的含义，他只能理解其中的一半。他知道Hux对那些不遗余力想要为自己家族在元老院中获取更多席位的老头子们深恶痛绝，甚至认真考虑过干脆增加元老院的席位以分薄大家族们的投票权。可是，Kylo想了想那些围绕在Hux身边的与他关系亲密的人，他们整日言笑晏晏，一片祥和，似乎并无过失，“Hux，与你亲近的人，他们有什么不好吗？”

“当然不会都该死，”Hux回答。他的手掌摩挲着那颗支起来一半的脑袋，看着那正处于高位带着疑惑望着自己的黑眼睛说，“但是其中一些嘛……可就难说了。”Hux叹了一口气，“只要坐在皇帝的宝座上，莫说仅仅是亲近的人，就连睡在枕边的妻子、一起成长的兄弟、生下自己的父母、自己养大的儿子……所有人堆满笑容的面孔背后都有可能藏着希望刺进我心窝的刀子。”

“可是为什么呢？”Kylo问，他想起夜晚悲歌的鲸鱼群，一整个家族的成员都团结在老祖母身边，即使冒着一起搁浅的危险，也不愿意放弃受困的个体离去。他也知道Hux很早就没有了父母，也没有兄弟，厚待来自同一家族的妻子却不甚亲近，目前暂时没有自己的子女。

“谁知道呢？”Hux耸耸肩，“也许是觉得我的皇帝做的不够好，也许是想自己当皇帝。”

“可我觉得你的皇帝当得很不错……”Kylo很认真地，用一种难得的严肃口吻说，“如果他们觉得不好，那一定是他们想错了。”

“Kylo，你知道吗？”Hux淡然一笑，“上一任皇帝临死的时候都还在怀疑我会不会把帝国拖向深渊呢。他指定了我做继承人，却依旧无法完全相信我。他是对的，皇帝不能全然信任任何人。”

“如果他，上一任皇帝，看得见你现在做的一切，就不会那么想了。”Kylo一副很肯定的样子说。

“也许恰恰相反，”Hux叹了一口气，“如果把整个罗马帝国比作一块大拼图，我登基之后所做的第一件事情就是把他最念念不忘的那几块给扔掉了。”

“可你在叙拉古的泉水边说过，你不会让罗马帝国的版图在你手下缩小哪怕一块。”Kylo丝毫没有察觉这句话说得有多大胆，他毫无冒犯之意，只是心直口快。

“是的，我是那么说过。”Hux没有否认，也没有生气，“可并不是将别人的土地画在自己的地图上，就能使上面的人民俯首称臣。那时罗马帝国的西面、北面和东面同时有战事，如果不赶紧扔掉那并未真正属于罗马的几片拼图，或许整个帝国早在那时就瓦解了。只有暂时放弃那几块从未停止过战火的土地，我才能抽回足够的兵马迅速击败其他各处的敌人，让帝国免于失去更多的行省。只要帝国足够稳定没有内忧，那几块早晚还能再打回来，甚至还能打得更远。”

Kylo不再发一言，只是轻轻地点头。

“……总之，Kylo，我要你替我处理掉那些人。”Hux忽然觉得自己说那么多Kylo也许根本听不懂，索性直截了当将自己对他的要求重复了一遍，“小心点，别让人发现跟你有关。”

“我明白。”Kylo努力挤出了一个笑容。如果罗马的皇帝不该信任任何人，那么是不是意味着Hux也无法完全相信自己？仅仅是这样的想法，也令他胸中一阵酸楚，好容易才克制住没有让眼泪流下来。他不再说什么，也没有再问什么，由着自己睡在Hux结实的肩膀上，让梦神的万灵药来缓解自己心里的钝痛。

几天之后，他们重新回到罗马。某个下午，Kylo只身骑着马来到斗技场，却没有迎着人声鼎沸走进坐席。他在斗技场背后一处相比帝国皇宫狭小得多的石室前收紧了马缰，在那据说死于亲爱养子之手的昔日罗马统治者燃骨之处驻足。他又转过身，看着几乎已是视线尽头但仍依稀可见的白色柱子沉默不语，那是直到临终都还在对自己亲手选出的继任者心存怀疑的前任皇帝过去演讲的广场。

这天，罗马东边的海上莫名起了巨浪，有帝国的贵族不幸遇难。元老院写了催人泪下的悼词，然后很快遗忘了他们，开始张罗新的人选。


	16. Chapter 16

春天有新摘的嫩菜，夏天有甘甜的水果，秋天有醇香的葡萄酒，冬天他们去悬崖上的别墅过冬。就这么冬去春来，夏至秋离，日子在周而复始的循环中过了三年，又到了罗马的小贩用掺了蜂蜜的冰雪裹着水果卖的炎炎夏日。

这是Kylo最喜欢的季节，不需要穿很麻烦的衣服，也不用担心睡觉的时候从毯子里滚出来着凉，还有一年中大概最丰富的食物。虽然习惯了南部海域的温暖，Kylo发现自己有些讨厌冬寒，但他却很喜欢在夏天享用来自冬季的冰雪馈赠。他在卖冷饮的店铺门口流连，不知道该选混合着薄荷味道的西瓜，还是淋着石榴汁的葡萄，或者是被芹菜水染成绿色的柚子。他想来想去拿不定主意，它们看上去都那么可口，那么令人凉快……直到一个厚实的手掌拍在了他的肩上，将他神游水果王国的神智拉了回来。

那是Hux的学生，英勇聪慧却永远一脸谦虚随和的金棕色头发男子，相比上次见面，他的肤色又深了几分，裸露在外的胳膊上也多了几道浅色的伤疤。他刚刚被Hux宣布收为养子，得以冠上罗马皇帝所有的名字，除了不该被称呼的“Hux”。

“祝你身体健康。”Kylo礼貌地打着招呼，他知道Hux刚刚召回了这位年轻有为的青年，希望他以后一段时间内都留在罗马听候差遣。

“也祝你身体健康。”这是他回到罗马的第一天，样貌成熟了不少的青年有些好奇地打量着Kylo跟上次见面似乎毫无变化的面孔，按道理十几岁的时候应该生长得特别快才对。但他不是喜好打听的人，皇帝宠爱的对象多保持几分年少也没什么不好。

Kylo对这位男子其实颇有几分好感，不管他身在何处，发回来的文书都会令Hux展露出欣慰的表情，笑容灿烂得就连盛夏的太阳都要逊色三分。如果全罗马的将领和官员都这么能干，也许Hux早就把丢掉的那几块地拿回来了，Kylo想。他很喜欢这位总能让Hux开怀的年轻人，并且因此找到了借口把所有种类的冰镇水果都买了下来。

他们在帕拉丁山脚下寻了一处僻静的树荫享用这简单却精致的美食。马儿被他们随意地拴在一边，低头吃着地上的草，偶尔也啃啃黄色的蒲公英花朵。绿色的蜥蜴从草丛中快速掠过，Kylo至今不知道这种罗马常见的翡翠一样漂亮的小生物叫什么名字。他问身边看上去博览群书的青年，可对方也只是抱歉地摇摇头，表示不知道。

灰白色的圆形斗技场在他们视线的东北方，Kylo第一次仔仔细细地看清了外墙上那每一个拱形空洞里面矗立的神像。或许是为了弥补刚刚自己没有回答出的问题，Hux的养子指着那些雕像开始讲故事，那爱与美的女神，驾着金车的战神，长着翅膀的神之使者，手握三叉戟的海神，以及形态多姿各司其职的文艺女神……绘声绘色的讲述让那些人造的雕像在Kylo的眼里变得有了温度，仿佛它们真的高高在上，俯瞰着罗马的世间百态和斗技场内的生死瞬间。

阳光透过无花果树的叶子在他们脸上投下层层叠叠的影子，令两个人都看起来滑稽极了。蜜蜂循着果汁的味道在他们嘴边嗡嗡地飞，将那被冰雪冻得通红的唇当做了娇艳的花瓣，不停地尝试着停下来采蜜，他们不得不四只手来来回回地驱赶，其间又不停地相互取笑。

Hux觉得这一幕美好得不像罗马甘言蜜语虚伪逢迎的宫殿山上该有的情景，更像是神的花园中酒神与风神谈笑正欢的画卷。他刚刚从帕拉丁山上的宫中骑马下来，想去迎接早已获知入了城却迟迟未至的养子，顺便瞧瞧从上午开始就不知道跑去哪里溜达的海怪在哪里做些什么，半路上被树林中传来的笑声裹住了马蹄。本以为是哪个偷懒的宫人，想不到却是他最宝贝的两个孩子。

那笑声在Hux骑马的身影落在其中一人眼里时戛然而止，另一人顺着忽然凝固的视线回头，立刻站起了身子，拍打着粘在衣摆上的草叶和花粉，同时不忘拽了一把还呆坐在地上的少年，顺便摘下了掉对方头上的无花果叶子。

眼看着神话般的午后图画消散，酒神与风神变成两个受到礼节规训的年轻人，Hux觉得有些失落和遗憾，那是值得留在马赛克墙上的隽永一瞬，应该用最细小的黑曜石和最上乘的绿大理石来完成。Hux微微地笑了笑，冲着两个生气蓬勃的家伙亲切地挥手，招呼他们牵着马到路上来。

Hux带着Kylo和养子往回走，却并没有回到宫殿的打算，而是在半山腰拐去了位于另一侧的浴场，他在那里准备了各种美食与新鲜的葡萄酒打算为自己前前后后考虑了很久才收下的养子接风洗尘。

各路迫不及待想要一展自己口才的罗马贵族们早早地迎候在那里，他们搜肠刮肚准备好了各种溢美之词打算统统灌进皇帝养子的耳朵里为自己混个脸熟。他们大都在Kylo这里碰过壁，听见Hux另收了其他人做养子才惊觉自己过去押错了宝，并希望这位成熟稳重的罗马贵族会比那身世不明油盐不进的大个子更好沟通。

然而他们错了。Kylo至少会直接回绝无礼的请求，告诉他们答案是否定的。而这位在罗马政坛浸淫多年的皇帝养子陈府深不可测，言笑之间不露端倪，令人猜不透他的真实想法。他将自己所收到的全部赞美都巧妙地归结于皇帝的智慧和栽培，只把其中的瑕疵留给自己，借此推说自己不堪此任，还请另寻他人。

Kylo对那位被一群讨厌的家伙围着还能保持礼貌笑容的男人佩服得不得了，又觉得那些不死心缠着人家的贵族们似乎脑子里少了点什么，即便是笨拙如他，都明白Hux的养子跟自己一样没有任何为他们行方便的打算，可他们受过良好的教育，却偏偏不懂。

有好事的贵族端着盛满美酒的透明杯子靠近Kylo，大概是过去吃过闭门羹，见Hux另选了他人当养子，有意来刺探他的嫉妒心。Kylo接过杯子礼貌地问好，他记得这个人以前也跟自己说过话，却想不起内容。那个人历数Kylo的种种优点，一副为他鸣不平的样子，见这位少年没什么反应，还特意凑近了小声地将自己话里的中心思想说了个明白，那便是Kylo比那位更有资格成为皇帝养子，然而……

终于搞清楚这位衣冠楚楚的贵族大叔吐沫横飞地说了半天是在讲个什么事的Kylo无奈地耸耸肩，他认为天底下没有比那位更合适做Hux养子的人了，他如橡树般英俊挺拔，又像狮子一样勇敢，才智过人又彬彬有礼，更重要的是他深深地爱着Hux，不比一个儿子对亲生父亲的爱少。他便这么告诉了对方，并丢下目瞪口呆的人转身离去。

Kylo偷偷地吐了吐舌头，他并没有设想过自己成为Hux的养子。他认为，Hux如果要指定什么人继承自己的姓名，那首先必须得是跟他一样的人类才合理。即便是在神话中，他也没读到过有人类收养什么鸡鸭鹅当后代的。再说了，如果养子要背负继续传承姓氏的任务，那自己该怎么办呢？是去找一条不知道是否存在的别的海怪生个孩子？还是重新收养什么合适的生物当孩子呢？

想想都太麻烦了！他既不想跟别的生物交配，也没有养孩子的欲望，他自己都还像个孩子呢。他只想要Hux，只跟他交配，不想要别的任何生物！

“Kylo？你在想什么呢？”Hux看见Kylo站在一边发呆，连杯子里的酒洒了都没注意，眼睛里各种神色变幻着，像是沉迷于什么心事，便将手里的杯子随手交给了身边的男孩，从浴池中起身走到了他的身边。

“H……陛下！”Kylo被忽然笼罩在自己身上的影子吓了一跳，险些喊错了名字，手里的杯子掉在地上摔出了一道裂缝。

“过来。”Hux猜测着Kylo是不是对自己的安排心有怨怼，那些长舌的贵族们幸灾乐祸的窃窃私语Kylo再迟钝也不可能全然没有听见，何况他看见有人面带不善的笑容与他搭话了。可若是直接问，不管心里真实想法如何，他料想Kylo都不可能直说不满。所以他并不打算问，而是将他拥进了怀里，彰显着自己并未消失的宠爱。

Hux的皮肤上挂着水珠，润湿了Kylo刚刚才在阳光下烘得半干的衣服，带给他一阵凉意。Kylo想捡起地上滚落的杯子，却被Hux干脆地拖走了。他们径直走过那些无聊贵族的身边，Hux敷衍地回应着他们的礼节问候，Kylo则在心里暗暗觉得Hux跟他的养子整日要面对这些人可真是麻烦。

Hux带着Kylo重新回到池水里，Kylo身上的衣服这下彻底湿透了，变得跟Hux那件一样皱皱地贴在身上，水下的部分又轻飘飘地浮着。木质的托盘在水面上摇摇晃晃，盛放着切割成小块的水果，Hux拿过一个石榴，剥出里面最大最红的颗粒喂给躺在臂弯里撒娇的人，还不时地轻吻着他的额头。

也许是夏日金色的太阳，也许是清澈池水反射的波纹，也许是相伴的时光与情爱，在Hux眼睛里覆上了一层奇妙的滤镜，他曾经嫌弃得不行的那张长着厚嘴唇和怪异鼻子的脸蛋如今却无论如何都不想移开眼。那明明是同一张脸，连一个黑色的斑点都没少，却越看越喜欢。

于是他捧着Kylo的脸就那么吻了下去，手里还拿着剥了一半的石榴，那裂开的一边在Kylo的黑发上挤出了甜腻的汁水，透明的红色液体顺着耳侧流到了脖子上，又在水里晕开。他吻得很深，柔软的舌头探到了Kylo的深处，在里面四处舔舐，品尝着由他自己方才喂进去的夏日水果的甘美滋味，直到舌尖再也感觉不到什么，才意犹未尽地退出来，把几乎被挤扁的石榴扔到一边，用手舀起池水替Kylo清洗他的头发。

Kylo在那长长的吻中听到了什么动静，还有一些小声的议论，在Hux的人类听觉大概达不到的远处，那些贵族们在窃窃私语着什么。那全都是关于他的，可Kylo毫不在意，当自己是个普通人类一般拒绝了那么遥远的声音。

他只想要Hux，有Hux就够了。罗马皇帝的姓名，乃至罗马帝国，都与他没什么关系。他爱的是Hux，仅仅是Hux。


	17. Chapter 17

次年初夏，Hux带着Kylo前往罗马郊外的离宫。

正值绿草如茵的时节，白色砖石铺就的道路两边仿佛铺上了祖母绿融化而成的丝线所编织的地毯，点缀着白色和黄色的小花，蜜蜂与蝴蝶穿行其间。两边的树木也挺拔茂密了不少，橄榄树的灰绿色更浓，将幽静内苑隔绝在处理政事的区域之外。

Kylo已经读过了柏拉图的作品，虽然不甚理解，可当他因那些对他来说过于艰难晦涩的文字而扶额思考的时候，跃然纸上的却是Hux几年前指给他看过的郊外离宫，那些或方或圆的建筑和泾渭分明的水道在他的脑海中呈现出一个理想国度应该有的样子。也就是从那时起，Kylo才逐渐领悟到Hux对那座离宫所倾注的心血，以及他断言自己的作品会永世流传的原因。

而他的画像将会成为其中的一部分，在那Hux所设想的人间理想国里长存于时光之中。

那些画如此精致传神，以至于Kylo有那么一瞬间恍然错认成自己在水里的倒影。Hux选用了最上乘的黑曜石来铺就Kylo的黑发和鱼尾，为了力求线条的精细，最小的马赛克碎片不过拇指甲的十分之一。白色的大理石勾勒出肌肉和鱼鳞的纹理，拼接得严丝合缝，宛如一笔挥就而成。画里的人鱼们姿态各异，有的伸展双臂在水草中抚弄，有的跟海马和海豚戏耍，有的抱着丝线做成的小球抛接，清可见底的池水将波光洒在他们的身上，涟漪徐然间，水下的鱼尾仿佛在随波摆动。

它们太美了！Kylo希望自己能够想出一些更好的形容词，他这些年里明明学会了很多，但置身此情此景中，他的大脑茫然无法思考，舌头也跟打了结似地不听使唤，双唇之间的距离保持了很久，最后落在Hux耳朵里的也不过是一个“美”字。

大臣和贵族们从罗马赶来这里议事，Hux在那方形的大厅里接见他们。几步之遥的圆顶藏书馆将希腊罗马文明的结晶分门别类存放，还收集了诸多来自海外异邦的书卷。较远处是一座偌大的圆形剧场，罗马的艺人们专程赶来为Hux献上他最爱看的剧目。这里还有专门为存放来自罗马帝国全境的艺术瑰宝而设计的陈列室，缪斯女神在这里得到了最高的礼遇。最意想不到的是，不引人瞩目的角落里还藏着几间小作坊，不但可以烹饪精美的食物，还能酿造葡萄酒，铁匠和石匠也各安其职，随时听候调遣。

罗马连这里的三分之一都比不上。Kylo觉得 Hux说这句话的时候真是谦虚得不得了。

然而正当Hux与Kylo在郊外的离宫中享受着惬意日子时，在罗马帕拉丁山上的宫中，Hux那因新婚而迟迟未动身相随的养子正听着一件奇闻怪事。

“Kylo不是人类。”刚进入元老院不久的学者诚惶诚恐地对罗马皇帝备受信赖的养子说，“他是一只海怪。我去教它说话的时候还长着鱼尾呢。”

坐在豪华座椅上的男人微微皱了皱眉头，却并未说话，他看似漫不经心地转动着手上的红色宝石戒指，样子随意地扫了一眼那位拉着他的袖子不断颤抖的人，锐利的目光一瞬而过，确认着元老院是不是又新招进了一名疯子。

“你可以派人去拿波里的海边向渔民们打听，五年前是不是有人在卡普里附近捕捉到了一条黑色的人鱼，脖子上有一个奇异的圆环，有个渔人还因为好奇被咬掉了手指。”

不过四十多岁的年纪，学者的两鬓却已生斑白，他本想靠着从Kylo那里套出来的海洋知识著书立说，成为也许可以跟普林尼相提并论的博物学家。而Kylo满足了他，作为对他多年来耐心教导的答谢，为他提供了足够编就一本旷世之作的海生标本。可也正是这本书让他收到了来自元老院的邀请。权力与地位的诱惑让他难以拒绝这发着金光的橄榄枝，可那些莫名倾覆在海上的帆船又让他在步入元老院之后惶惶不可终日，他总觉得自己对此知道些什么，更觉得因为他所知道的，他早晚也会葬身同一座坟场。

“那道圆环一定有什么诡异，Kylo从未将它摘下过。”学者的额头冒着大颗大颗的汗珠，他不顾礼节地几乎快将自己贴在了对方身上，若不是有结实的扶手横亘在二人中间，他恐怕早就瘫软在那好整以暇的男子膝盖上。“也许那就是他的魔法，令他能够迷惑住罗马的皇帝，乔装成罗马的贵族招摇过市，享尽荣华富贵。”

Hux的养子知道那圆环，再普通不过的式样，以Kylo今日的地位，他本可以佩戴更贵重更精美的饰品，可他确实一直带着那朴实无华的小环，从不离身。不过，那上面刻着他的名字，若是出生纪念，尤其是名字自神庙而得的人，帝国境内确实也有不轻易摘下的风俗，完全合情合理。

“因为Kylo是条离不开水的人鱼，皇帝才让他住在自己专属的小浴场。”学者继续着自己的说辞。

这也不难理解，如果皇帝每天都跟他睡在一起，那让他干脆住在自己最喜欢的地方并无不妥。不过皇帝过去确实更钟意在那处僻静之所独自入睡，且另设欢爱之所。金棕色的眉毛轻轻地挑了挑，轻到完全没有被那音辞慷慨的演说家注意到。

“你难道没有怀疑过他多年来如出一辙的相貌吗？纵然他作为皇帝的欢宠或许会千方百计保持自己的年轻，但人类的少年再是驻颜有术也不可能如他那样几年间毫无变化。除非他是海中长生的精怪……”

这倒说得没错，金褐色的睫毛抖动了一下，他自己曾经也为此惊讶过，甚至有些羡慕岁月在那位少年的脸上流逝得如此缓慢，连一根胡须都没有在那光洁的下巴上生出来。与此同时，Hux身边那些端盘子倒酒的漂亮小男孩们至少换过一轮。可他也听过有人幼年受创，导致发育缓慢，甚至终身无须，到死都保持着少年模样。

“他用法术迷惑了罗马的皇帝。你看他面孔并不英俊，声音也并不动听，却能够独享专宠多年……只可能依靠法术。”学者那早生沟壑的脸因为他即将出口的话而失去血色，白如四周的石柱，“他在海上掀起风浪，将看不惯的元老和贵族卷入海里淹死，而皇帝却对此包庇纵容。几年间元老院在海上的损失无数，大家却只当是不幸的意外，无人知道真相。”

“倘若你所说的就是真相，那又为何沉默多年，时至今日又突然对我和盘托出？”Hux的养子终于开口问道。那些葬身大海的溺亡者们，就算真的死在Kylo手里，也绝对不是因为被那个少年看不惯，而是被宠爱着那位少年的人看不惯。他若是连这点秘辛都摸不透，今日也不会得以继承罗马皇帝的姓名。

“因为他多年来一直躲在皇帝的庇护之下，就算说了，也没有人动得了他。普通人也不会相信我的话，除非他有机会接近Kylo去验证我说的事实。或者……”学者将对方打破沉默的话语理解为态度上的松动，心里暗自窃喜自己终于获得了机会，“或者至少有机会接近他身边那四个原属皇帝的卫兵，尤其是那个较年长的军官，他们都见过Kylo黑色的鱼尾巴。”

但是他们什么都不会说。Hux的养子知道那四个人，那是自己的养父还是罗马将军的时候，从所在的行省一路带过来的亲信，他们所知道的秘密加起来或许比Kylo是条人鱼这件事情还要关乎经国大业。但他们整天一副什么都不知道的样子，不管是有意还是无意，都从未漏过任何口风，不然早就该不会说话了。即便是对自己，他们也不会有所松动，他太了解自己养父身边的人了。

“只有你，可以接近他，试探他，然后除掉他，为皇帝和帝国斩杀这个祸害。”只要Kylo死了，他就彻底安全了，也没有人知道他的书是怎么写出来的，他可以毫不费力地将那些晒干的深海标本说成自己的杰作，那都是无前人所见的珍奇，足以让他跻身那些先贤之列。

“就算我能杀掉他，我又怎么保证皇帝一怒之下不也杀了我呢？”金棕色头发下几乎是同色的眸子看进了跪倒在地的学者那有些浑浊的眼里，他的嘴边挂着浅笑，语气很认真地抛出了一个难题，“毕竟他那么受宠。”

学者回答不出这个问题，因为他根本没将此纳入考虑的范围，他才不关心杀死Kylo的人会有什么下场，他只要Kylo死掉就好。可眼下他必须回答这个问题，不然今日声泪俱下的演说将会功亏一篑，他又将继续活在死亡的阴影里。他的脑海中浮现出了那些令他成名的形状可怖的深海鱼类，它们长着獠牙，背着毒刺，瞪着大眼睛……他早晚会成为它们的饵食，除非他能够回答这个问题。

而那提出问题的人却一副极有耐心的样子，悠闲地将自己的背部靠在绣着狮子和红树林的毯子上，欣赏着已经不算年轻的学者汗流浃背的滑稽样子，一边把自己头上做成桂叶形状的冠冕摘下来摆了摆正再戴回去。

学者在金色的叶子上看到了自己扭曲的笑容，他差点忘记了，这是一份早已被填好的答卷，无需他来回答。

担心被皇帝杀掉的话，那就先杀掉皇帝吧。然后嫁祸给Kylo，再名正言顺地替死去的皇帝报仇。如果事先能够让他亮出鱼尾就更好了。这个功勋卓著在军队中广受爱戴，又出身显赫在贵族中声望很高的年轻人不可能不希望在王座上度过自己人生最鼎盛的岁月。年轻人都是没有耐心的，他一定早就等不及了。

这真是个只有最具有智慧的人才能想出的好主意！那位大人脸上难以掩饰的笑容让学者美滋滋地一路回味着，他兜里几乎空空如也，可已被许诺的重酬让他此刻就已经感受到了沉甸甸的重量。他在脑海中金属碰撞的美妙乐曲中抱怨元老院的人没有眼光，识人太晚，委屈了他最好的年华，害自己这般年岁才得以勉强获得不起眼的席位。

山下白色的神庙在无花果树背后若隐若现，越来越近，依稀可见那方形的轮廓和排列整齐的砖瓦在阳光下白晃晃地有些刺眼。学者眯着眼睛遥遥地冲着它行了一个礼，感谢它所提供的完美答卷。

能发生过一次的事情，谁说不会再有第二次？历史本就是不断重演的，只有智者才能编写剧本。只要等到那位大人成为罗马皇帝，这精彩的剧目足以替自己在元老院谋得更高的地位，而不再屈居沉默者行列。

然而这位抱负远大的学者却在几天后被发现死在他自己的家中，表情痛苦，大张着嘴，整条胳膊都泛着可怕的红色，布满水泡的掌中紧紧握着一片淡蓝色的薄膜。听说这事的渔夫们都不住叹气，那位对深海如此了解的饱学之士，竟然不认识地中海常见的有毒水母。


	18. Chapter 18

Hux常把他的养子比作墨丘利，那脚踝上长着翅膀的神话少年，他勤恳而精确地执行者Hux的旨意，就像那神的使者往来人间与奥林匹斯一样。此时，那漂亮的墨丘利正亲昵地伏在Hux膝上，为自己的姗姗来迟表示抱歉。Hux当然不会责怪他宠爱自己为他挑选的妻子，他必须喜欢她，正如Hux过去欣然接受来自皇帝安排的婚姻。

皇帝都喜欢听话的孩子。

Hux第一次见到他的时候，他就特别听话。又嫩又白的小身体软糯地陷在深红色的床单里敞开着，像一颗自己剥开外壳以求品尝的山竹，露出又香又滑的里面。没人能够拒绝这样的甜果子，Hux欣然拨开那滑嫩的果肉，接受了这样甘美的奉献。红色的汁液被挤出来，顺着两条纤细的腿流淌，润红了那双水汪汪的眼睛，可那乖巧的孩子仍一脸开心地微笑。后来那孩子成长为了罗马的战士，Hux喜欢一边在他身体里进出，一边听那被呻吟和喘息撕裂的声音极力保持着镇定讲述军团里面的事情。哪怕是现在，Hux心想，只要扯下那根细细的衣带，他的孩子也一定会乖乖地爬到床上去躺好。但他并不想这么做，他已经很久没这么做了。

慈爱的目光在那金棕色的发间逡巡，让那头发的主人觉得自己头顶一阵阵灼热。他低垂着睫毛把脸枕在养父结实的腿上，其实是为了避开那明察秋毫的视线。若是Hux此时与他四目相对，那他脸上平静如水的面具便会霎时间丢盔卸甲，露出底下的风雨如晦。任何事情都瞒不住那双在皇座上的眼睛，所以他只能尽量不去与它们正面交锋。他的短剑立在Hux座椅背后，他在靠近自己的养父前卸下了它，红色皮革上装饰的金饰闪闪发亮，他别开眼睛。有的事情，哪怕只是一个想法，都足以令他在酷暑感受严冬的拥抱。

“退下吧。”Hux对他的养子说，他今日没有太多时间享受天伦之乐，安达卢西亚来的使者已经久等。

得到命令的男子起身整理了一下衣服，又很快靠近Hux给他献上了一个来自晚辈的亲吻。Hux替他把剑别在腰间，目送那英挺的背影消失在宽阔的走廊上，才若有所思地抬手摸了摸自己的下唇，那上面仍有来自另一双唇的温度，可那个吻本应该落在下巴上的。

Hux的养子绝不认为自己是个胆小的人，可当那水下随波舞动的黑色鱼尾落入他的眼帘，那双踏遍了罗马帝国所有行省的双腿，仿佛被人灌进了一整个庞贝的铅，再也挪不动一步。直到Kylo看见了水面上的倒影，转身招呼他过来，他才定睛发现那水下的不过是精致的马赛克图画。但他并未因此感到轻松，反而觉得更加可疑。

“新婚生活怎么样？”Kylo关心地问道。他对此有些难以否认的好奇，一直跟在Hux身边，大概永远都无法亲身体会那是怎样的事情了。

“还不都差不多。”Hux的养子一脸不好意思地笑着回答，他的声音中带着明显的快乐，如同一位被爱神眷顾的幸运儿。他赤裸着双足走近浴池，弯腰试了试温度，慢慢地步入了池水里。幸福的微笑挂在他那张好看的脸上，仿佛除了爱情再无牵挂。

“全罗马的男人都在羡慕你那漂亮的妻子。”这并非是恭维，Kylo从献给那位美人的诗歌中学会了很多精妙的形容词。他一边回忆着自己听来的赞美诗，一边拿起水面上漂浮的木勺，将温度适宜的池水浇在对方被太阳烤得有些发烫的肩膀上。

“皇帝陛下的安排总是最好的。”这位令人羡慕的新婚丈夫对那些献给自己妻子的诗篇早有耳闻，却并不在意。他在说话间注意到那平日里毫不起眼的圆环有小小的一段浸在了水里，似是比水面上的部分光润夺目多了。

“他很爱你，所以给了你最好的妻子。”Kylo说着又推来了盛着食物的盘子，上面摆满了切割成小块的夏日瓜果。他已经在这里孤独地泡了快一天，正愁缺个说话的人，有人来跟他做伴简直求之不得。

“是的，我很感激。”Hux的养子点点头，修长的手指从果盘中叉起一块柚子，放进嘴里，眼睛却看似无意地瞟着Kylo的脖颈，那明晃晃的白色金属发着诡异的光，使他几乎移不开眸子。“他也很爱你，我从未见过任何人在他身边独享宠爱这么久。”

“是吗？”Kylo有些吃惊，更多的是欢喜，一时之间竟然忘了把嘴里的东西咽下去。等他终于咽了下去，又问出了过于直白的问题，“连你也没有吗？”

“没有。”Hux的养子简短地回答着，或许是因为那是事实，亦或许是因为心里装着更需要去考虑的事情，竟然意外地并不觉得冒犯，“过去，他身边总是围绕着各式各样的漂亮男孩，我只是其中一个。”

“可那些男孩中他只收了你一人做养子，让你继承他的所有名字，未来你还会成为罗马的……”Kylo话没说完，嘴唇便对方宽厚的手掌捂住了，示意他不要说出那个词。

“他并未指定我做继承人，”Hux的养子移开手掌，搭在Kylo肩头，“有的话说太早会……总之千万别再让人听见你这么说。”

“好吧……”Kylo耸耸肩，滑到池底捡起刚刚不慎掉落的叉子，又麻溜地直起身体，目光在那引人食欲的五光十色中游移，寻思着下一口该吃什么。他从未真正地理解人类世界复杂的人际关系，他只是勉力记住哪些话不能说，哪些事不能做，并没有兴趣深究原因，他更愿意把注意力放在动物、植物和美食上。

当Kylo的身体整个没入水中的时候，Hux的养子确认了那圆环绝不是一般的金属所制，它在水中发着幽冷的光，像是一条镀了银的小蛇环绕在那白皙的脖颈上，又在露出水面的刹那黯淡下来，变成寻常的金属样子。他责怪自己过去太过疏忽，一直没有留意到它的不寻常，只当是普通的诞生礼物，或者来自家族的纪念。

这么想着，那圆环不知何时已经被他捏在了手里，冰冷的触感沿着手指的神经蔓延，仿佛蛇的毒液顺着血管流遍全身。他的手腕很快感觉到了疼痛，而后寒意消失，被灼热取代。那是来自另一个人手掌的温度，Kylo的反应快得惊人，几乎是瞬间扯开了他的手，牢牢地控制在掌心里，好像他刚刚捏住的不是圆环，而是Kylo脆弱的喉咙，逼得他不得不反击。

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

不同的声音同时说出同样的话语，让两个人都有些吃惊，但只有其中一人将情绪写在了脸上。

“抱歉，我只是想看一看。”Hux的养子保持着一如既往的礼貌，他的右手搭在岸边，像是在维持着身体的平衡。他从Kylo一瞬间紧张无措的眼睛里读到了秘密的存在，却无法确认那是怎样的秘密。“……如果你同意的话。”

“很抱歉，这个不能拿下来的。”Kylo觉得自己也许被下了什么咒语，但凡有人接近自己脖子上的宝贝就会本能地发动攻击，根本不由大脑控制。他轻轻地地揉着对方手腕上那块由白到红的皮肤，拿来冰好的凉瓜在上面慢慢按压着，心有余悸地庆幸自己及时地恢复了理智，在把Hux的养子捏骨折之前收回了力量。

“是秘密吗？”Hux的养子问。那在下面托着他手腕的手掌又滑又嫩，如同新鲜的煮蛋。没有一片皮肤是粗糙的，不管是马缰、弓弦，还是剑柄，都没有在上面留下自己的痕迹。而那身体裸露在外的皮肤亦是光洁无暇，没有哪怕是一点作为战士所难以避免的伤疤，就连阳光都难以在上面留下自己的颜色，更别说那如此优待他的年岁。

“是的。”Kylo毫无防备地点点头，他的心里内疚极了，沉默了好一会儿才想到弥补的办法，“我可以给你看皇帝陛下送我的贝壳和珊瑚，它们可比这个圆环漂亮多了，你要是有喜欢的，我都送给你。”

“不用，我不想夺人所爱，只是偶然间的好奇而已。”Hux的养子收回自己的手，上面多了青红相间的装饰，他知道Kylo没有用全力，不然自己的手腕早就跟色雷斯人的脖子一样变成两截了，“如果那是你的秘密，就……”

话未说完，他的手指重新感到了刚刚侵袭过一次的寒凉，以及那难以名状的金属触感。Kylo抓着他的手指按在了自己的颈边，轻轻滑动着，那圆环凹凸的图案给他的指尖带来微微酥痒。Kylo引着他的手在圆环上转了小半圈，直到那希腊语的名字被按在指下，才停下来。

“你看，它就是普通的圆环。”Kylo松开了那只仍有些发红的手，将自己的名字调整到原来的位置，刚刚的抚摸让它歪到了另一边。“我觉得还是你那叶子形状的冠冕和长羽毛的剑鞘更好看。”

“那是月桂树叶和墨丘利的翅膀，” Hux的养子靠在岸边揉着自己的手腕，脸上那似乎永不退场的笑容逐渐被严肃的眼神驱散，他忽然问Kylo，“你真的知道该怎么保守秘密吗？”

“知道，”Kylo飞快地回答，“就是不告诉任何人。”

“不对。”水珠从那轻轻摆动的发间滴下，Hux的养子摇摇头，伸手将Kylo拉过来与自己并肩靠在池壁上，用难得的认真口吻在他耳边一字一顿地说，“要想守住秘密，唯一的办法不要让别人知道你有秘密。”

“什么意思？”Kylo差点以为跟自己说话的是Hux本人，而不是他的养子。

“只要别人知道你有秘密，就会千方百计地揭穿它，这样你的秘密早晚都会被发现。”Hux的养子觉得Kylo能够在罗马的宫廷里活到今天简直是个奇迹，他就像一只透明的牡蛎，隔着壳都能看清楚里面藏着什么颜色的珍珠，自己却浑然以为别人什么都不知道。“请你记住我今天说的话，永远都不要忘记。还有，不要再让任何人碰你脖子上的圆环。”

Kylo点点头，并不怎么明白，但他相信Hux所相信的人不会害自己。

“也不要随意相信除了皇帝之外的任何人，包括他的养子。”水波从正起身的男子身边一圈圈荡漾开，撞在Kylo的身上。

“诶？”这话什么意思？Kylo看着那英俊的男人爬上岸，从池边捡起自己的剑，消失在拱廊背后的树影婆娑间，心里滋生出怪怪的感觉，就像吃进了一颗青橄榄，又苦又涩，过了好久也没尝出太多甜味，可又清楚那不是什么坏东西。他心事重重地思考着要不要把今天发生的事情告诉Hux，嘴里胡乱地塞着东西，却没有尝出什么味道。

要相信自己的眼睛，而不是别人的口舌，皇帝曾经这么教育过他的学生。彼时他不过十几岁，尚不知道自己有朝一日会成为那个人的养子，继承他的名字。他想做个好学生，所以他把那个人说的所有话都牢记在心。

他刚刚踏入浴场的时候便注意到了Kylo手边没有武器，于是把剑偷偷地平放在岸边，池子里半躺着的人视线很低，无法穿过石头看到它。当他的左手被Kylo握住的时候，他的右手正装作身体失去平衡的样子搭在岸边剑柄上。若不是他察觉到Kylo在接触他的瞬间就及时收回了力量，那柄特意打磨锋利的剑早就砍下了那颗不知道属于什么生物的头。即使皇帝勃然大怒事后杀了自己陪葬，Kylo也不会再活过来了。如果他真是对帝国存有祸心的妖怪，赔上自己的性命一劳永逸地除掉他并不亏，反正皇帝还可以再选定别的养子。

但他的眼睛所看到的少年，心思单纯得像只还没出窝的小猞猁，情急之下本能地咬了他，又惊慌失措地凑过来用软软的肉垫安抚着。Kylo甚至没有责怪自己无端冒犯他秘密的手，反而为了不能将它分享而真诚地道歉，拿出各种各样的宝物赔礼，甚至还允许他触碰了那看上去不能摘取的圆环。他本可以趁那瞬间将它扯掉的。但他没有这么做，因为已经不必要了。

幸好他晚动身了几日，给了自己听故事的机会，不然以那位学者极度紧张和恐惧的精神状态，或许很快便会憋不住去找全元老院的人讲故事，而那些难缠的家伙们一定会要求Kylo摘下圆环自证清白。到那时……他确信自己的养父绝不会走上凯撒的路，却难免不会被逼成加倍奉还的苏拉。罗马帝国将会回到血流成河的时期，与那个人所期待的理想国背道而驰，渐行渐远。

而他一直都是个好孩子，不管皇帝要求什么，从来都只会笑着说好，所以皇帝私底下总爱叫他Bene，或者Ben。他一点也不想辜负这个名字。


	19. Chapter 19

当Kylo听见Hux说要带自己去看雪的时候，脸上并没有立即浮现出激动的表情。那曾经无比憧憬的白色贝壳般的雪花落在地上被捏成各种小动物的场景仿佛丢失已久的玩具，被扔在了记忆里某个安静的角落，因长久地不被提及而逐渐遗忘，蓦然间再次出现在眼前时反而有些不知所措。Kylo没想到Hux还记得他用海龟壳里满满的小贝壳换来的愿望，因为吃惊而有些僵硬的表情在脸上凝固了好几秒才绽放出打算为他实现愿望的人所期待的笑容。

——可现在是夏天，我们去哪里看雪呢？

Kylo刚想说出自己的疑惑，便被来自Hux的气息席卷，而后理智和思维都陷入了性爱的潮水中，全部的语言功能被浓缩成喘息呻吟与意义相似的只字片语，他只好气喘吁吁地暂时搁置了疑问，全身心地投入到这场盛夏的欢爱中。反正Hux总有办法。这是Kylo被睡神引领至自己的国度前最后的思考。

几天之后，他们从罗马的北方出城。

虽然时值酷暑，但Klyo的心里早已装满了北方清凉的雪，不觉辛苦。Hux以前对他说起过去在沙漠作战的情形，那可比地中海的夏天难受多了，至少行走在罗马的直道上不会缺水喝。

马蹄下深灰色石头铺就的直道一眼望去没有尽头，仿佛可以直接看穿半岛。Kylo的视线很快在空气中捕捉到了白色飞舞的雪花，却很快发现那不过是两只相互追逐的粉蝶，白色的翅膀在风中舞出恋爱的蹁跹。Kylo的目光追随着它们的爱之舞，直到它们飞到了队伍后面，消失在阳光中，才发现被他们抛在身后的帕拉丁山看起来竟然这么小，白色的廊柱和辉宏的宫殿就好像小孩玩耍的羊骨头，斗技场依稀可见一道镂空的圆环，遥遥看去好像罗马城的冠冕，为罗马奠基的七座山丘矗立在道路的另一头，沉默地为他们送行。

马儿不停地摇着打理整洁的尾巴驱赶蚊虫，鼻子里发出闷闷的声音，脖子挺成乖顺的弧线受着衔，刚刚走出兴致。这点路程对训练有素的军马来说不过是热身，他们还没抵达直道上的第一个地标，Kylo却已经对罗马起了思念的情绪。他不舍得那被眷顾的七丘之城从眼里消失，一直扭着身子望向背后，直到Hux用鞭子戳着他的胳膊提醒他保持马匹之间的距离，才恋恋不舍地回过头来，发现身下的坐骑被他的身体重心偏移带歪了路线，差点把Hux挤出队列。

Kylo发现自己竟然从未像怀念罗马一样怀念过海洋。他觉得自己应该想念大海，毕竟那才是他的家乡，是人类所说的“思乡病”理所应当寄托的所在。但事情就是那么奇怪，他确实并不怎么思念大海。他会偶尔想起那个美丽的蓝色洞穴，以及那些收藏了很多年的白色贝壳，却并不盼望再回到海里。罗马有深红与黄金的宫殿，贝壳上雕刻着美丽的女神，有夏天冰凉的冷饮，冬季温暖的泉水……还有Hux，罗马繁华盛景的守护神。

Hux只能在陆地上呼吸，所以Kylo也不再留恋海洋，他要在罗马永远地陪着Hux，永永远远。

“你在想什么呢？”Hux的鞭子在Kylo的胳膊上戳出了几个小小的肉窝，提醒他别靠自己太近，他可不希望自己的马在还未抵达下一座城市前就被Kylo那匹踩成瘸子。

Kylo回过神来发现马儿歪着头，右手的缰绳不知何时松了一截，赶紧收了收，让马的脖子回到正确的位置，给了Hux一个抱歉的微笑。

Hux忽然开始好奇Kylo小时候的样子，长着大鼻子和厚嘴唇的小脸蛋一定很滑稽，肉乎乎的身体拖着小尾巴在水里游，看起来好像蝌蚪。他想起Kylo说过自己小时候也曾好奇地合上圆环，却没有长出双腿来，更觉得他像某种两栖类，要成年了才能用腿爬上岸生活。Hux很希望Kylo此时仍是个小小的孩子，他会把他抱在怀里骑行，一路把玩他的小身体，也不用担心他东张西望地走歪。可Kylo在他们相遇的时候就已是一个身材高大的少年，并且过了这些年仍是少年。Hux猜想Kylo大概永远不会变老了，他必须想出一个完美的办法来安放某些人过剩的好奇心，以免他们知道真正的原因。

队伍行进得并不慢，但他们每路过一个较大的城市都会停下来逗留一两日。Kylo此前很少去比罗马城更北的地方， Hux打算趁此机会让他看看罗马帝国的全貌，他甚至满足了Kylo一路上随时发作的求知欲，让队伍随时停下来陪他研究个仔细。

最先吸引Kylo的是城外直道边上的养马场，他在Hux的耳边悄悄说自己听到了很痛苦的声音，结果却是一只分娩时难产的母马在挣扎。Hux认为Kylo或许能对人类以外的物种产生同理心，便没有催促他上路，在一边远远地看着他忙活。一群披坚执锐的罗马士兵在草场百无赖聊地等待着小马安稳落地，又在Kylo爱心呵护下慢慢地站起来，才在养马的农夫诚惶诚恐的目光中重新上路。Hux偷偷地买下了小马，吩咐农夫悉心照料，待它断奶之后会派人来取。

一天后，在他们歇脚的城市，Kylo发现了一座小小的玻璃工坊。一位老人在门口就着阳光为他的女婿讲解各种矿物的颜色，却没有注意到地上几时多了一个高大的影子，与他两人的身影重叠。罗马有更大更气派的工坊，但是Kylo从来没有进去过，他对那些人人交口称赞的漂亮东西兴趣不大，却后知后觉地发现把软软的液体变成各种形状的过程有意思极了。于是老人只好临时收下了一个笨手笨脚的徒弟，他的女婿则在一边保护着Kylo不让他把手烧出洞洞。

Hux靠在火星溅不到的地方看着Kylo煞有介事地想把柔软的玻璃做出花朵的认真劲儿，火光在那少年有些凹凸的脸上不时地照亮着，各种添加的矿物让颜色进行着微妙的变幻。Kylo被映得五光十色的脸蛋要比他的“作品”好看多了，且不说那些破了肚子的瓶子和完全实心的器皿，就连剩下那些至少表面没有破损的物件也只能被统一称作“水滴”才能勉强算是有个主题。

为了答谢两位可怜的手艺人提心吊胆地陪着Kylo玩了一下午，Hux给他们留下了一袋子金币，算是辛苦工作的报酬，以及对Kylo浪费掉的材料的补偿。两位靠手艺糊口的工匠觉得自己真是交了好运，街坊邻居们大概会用羡慕的表情谈论他们家很久。

往北又行了几日，Hux领着Kylo到一处庄园做客。Kylo发现这里的风景跟罗马南边阿皮亚道旁的那些庄园并不一样，格局拘谨了很多，种植着很多常绿树木，也有无花果和橄榄，却没有他最爱的夹竹桃。屋外草地上在风中泛起柔软的波浪，休闲吃着草的是花色各异的牛，而不是罗马庄园的贵族们酷爱放养的马。

Hux告诉他这里生产特殊的奶酪，不是用来涂抹的半固体，而是Kylo觉得软软的嚼起来像是肉的那种零食。Kylo想起了那种并不怎么甜的点心，颜色比他所见过的大部分奶酪都浅，浅得算不上淡黄色，更接近牛奶放置久了表面所凝结的薄膜色，捏起来像是海滩上掏出来的胶泥。Kylo喜欢把它在手里玩弄半天捏成各种形状吃下肚，Hux起先对他的这种爱好表示深恶痛绝，后来也渐渐地懒得管了，顶多在他把成品放进嘴里的刹那侧过脸去目不忍视。

庄园主人的兄弟是本城护民官，接到皇帝要来的通知便早早预备好了一切接待，包括城内各种有必要汇报的情况。Hux并不知道正在他与护民官兄弟谈话的同时，在外面看奶牛的Kylo正兴奋地对这家的小姑娘说自己第一次知道奶牛还有公的。原本被父母寄予了希望要跟皇帝贴身的人联姻的少女开始为自己的命运担忧，好在Kylo的兴趣全在奶牛们的配偶身上，就连她的名字也没问过。

他们随后又去了一座葡萄园，Kylo惊喜地发现这里的人在打理葡萄架的时候会把叶子上的蜗牛摘下来放进小罐子，然后送到厨房做成洒着迷迭香碎末的晚餐。Kylo原本以为陆地蜗牛的味道会跟海里的蜗牛差不多，它们看起来如此相似，只不过陆地上的颜色更朴素一些。但嚼了一口之后发现似乎不怎么一样，虽然它们都饱含着蛋白质丰富的汁水，但海里的蜗牛有种贝类的味道，而陆地上的蜗牛带着葡萄叶子的芳香。

并不是所有的蜗牛做成菜肴的时候都一样可口，当食用蜗牛的习惯顺着罗马帝国进军的路线传到了高卢和伊比利亚，人们很快发现盛产美酒的地区蜗牛味道最好，因为它们把葡萄叶子吃进了肚，芳香也浸润到了它们身体里。Hux一边讲述着蜗牛远征餐桌的历史，一边叮嘱Kylo不要随便捡蜗牛吃，他知道本来就习惯生食的人鱼不会因此吃坏肚子，却担心他对Kylo的宠爱会让罗马的贵族们把这当做流行来效仿，在蛮族中落下笑柄。

Hux展开地图思索着明天该去哪。Kylo认不全上面的城市，却他看到距离他们所在地很近的地方画着一道弯弯曲曲的分界线，他们已经到了本土的最北处，太阳却依然火热灿烂地罩在头顶，一点也不像会下雪的样子。就在Kylo以为他们要在这里等到冬季来临的时候，看见Hux在地图上将行进路线延伸到了分界线另一侧，更北的地方，那众多被征服的行省之一。


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo发现Hux带着他兜了一个大圈子。

他们离开本土之后前进的方向不是北，而是东，来到了一个看不见丘陵的大草原。河边的浅滩上有成群的野马在喝水，身姿矫健的少年骑着骏马穿梭其中，驱赶着万马奔腾。Kylo看见那些少年渐渐逼近跑得最快的几匹野马，轻松越上那光溜溜的背，抓着马儿脖子上长长的毛任由它们四处乱撞，等到四条腿的家伙们筋疲力尽再也跑不动了，就趁机套上缰绳，标记成自己的财产。

Hux揶揄地问Kylo要不要试一试，Kylo把头摇得跟风里白色的三叶草花一样，他宁愿去海里捉一条鲸鱼上来献给Hux。夹竹桃色的蓟花装点着这片原野，Hux躺在一片绒绒的蒲公英中，在无数乘风飘扬的小伞中告诉Kylo，在自己还只是一位将军的时候，曾出任这里的总督。

他们又继续往东，绿色变得越来越罕见，他们被无边无际的万里黄沙包围，Kylo觉得眼睛干涩得有些难受，马蹄深一脚浅一脚地，走着走着便会失蹄，让他很紧张。可沙子很柔软，就算摔下来也不会磕破膝盖。当大家都在绿洲里歇脚的时候，Kylo却站沙地里好奇地看蜥蜴打洞。这里的蜥蜴是土黄色的，带着褐色的条纹，个头比罗马的绿蜥蜴大不少。沙子钻进了他的鞋子里，填进脚底的空隙，细细地摩擦着皮肤。

Hux不知何时悄悄地站在了他的身后，沙子几乎没过他赤裸的脚背，怀里抱着一只他从未见过的小动物。Kylo伸手去逗那只耳朵看上去比脸还大的小家伙，由着它粉色的小舌头在自己指尖舔来舔去。它刚刚长出了牙齿，咬起来不怎么疼，灰棕色的绒毛覆盖它的全身，摸起来很舒服。

Kylo被Hux揽进了怀里，顺着Hux手臂的方向眺望着。Hux隔着风中飞舞的细碎黑发告诉Kylo，那不得不暂时放弃的土地就在沙漠那一边并不遥远的地方，生活着更多的有意思的小动物。Kylo一言不发地听着Hux描述那片带有神话色彩的土地，暗自下决心一定要帮Hux拿回那些领土。他的手不知不觉松了松，怀里的小家伙一溜烟儿跑没了踪影。。

接下来他们去往西北，经过了几座城市，然后又直接往西，草地渐渐地取代了沙漠，高大的乔木也越来越多地出现在他们的视线里。Kylo隐隐地觉得他们似乎回到了离葡萄酒庄园并不远的地方，只是更北一点。空气逐渐地冷了下来，季节随着他们的漫长旅途渐渐推移到了秋末，大家开始换上长袖，垫上裹腿。他们又经过了许多恬静祥和的村庄和繁华富饶的城镇，尝过了各式各样的菜肴，穿过了森林和河流，最后来到了一座空气中飘逸着番茄味道的城市，广场上还有披着白色长毛的马儿在随着音乐跳舞。

他们在一幢白色的四方形房屋住下，Kylo穿过走廊站在天井里抚摸藤蔓上枯萎的花朵，冰冷的碎屑落进他的领子，突如其来的寒意顺着他的脊背扩散。他伸出手掌，细碎的冰晶在他的皮肤上融化成水珠，他抬起头望向天空，入冬来的第一场雪落到他的头上，轻轻地，如同海鸥的羽毛，洁白如他在海里的贝壳，但是比那更加轻盈，像是不带芬芳的花瓣，像是没有甜味的白糖，砸到脑袋上也不会觉得疼。

听到街道上小孩子们的欢呼，Hux也知道下雪了。他将杯中的美酒一饮而尽，走过盛放着番茄与葡萄的盘子，走过淋了蜂蜜的烤鸡和浇了红酒的鸭肉，离开被壁炉烤得温暖的屋子，来到天井有些衰败的花园，看见Kylo正在地上认真地寻找着什么。

Kylo想堆雪狮子。可是那些雪花掉在地上，就没入了泥土里，怎么也收集不起来。落在植物上的那些又总是沾着枯叶的碎片，看着有些脏兮兮地。院子里的常青树都是针叶或者鳞叶，存不住什么雪。他的手掌很宽大很干净，可也很温暖，雪花们很快还原成了普普通通的水。他的鼻尖冻得红红地，像是难过得哭了一场。Hux知道他没有哭，却仍然忍不住走过去安慰他。

“这场雪很大，会持续一整夜，到了明天早上，你想堆什么都行。”

然而Kylo内心的期待使他无法安眠，他在床上睁着大眼睛，竖起耳朵听雪花簌簌飘落的声音，好像沙子从掌心落在沙滩上。他听见重物落地发出沉闷的声音，树枝摇曳着吱嘎作响，雪一定积了很多了，树冠负担不起它们的重量，才会落到地上。Hux在他身边熟睡，均匀的呼吸在他耳边规律地吹拂着，窗外便是庭院。

Kylo反锁上了门，还搬来一件家具抵住，又压上一个花瓶，生怕有人偷偷开门Hux听不见。做完这一切之后，他从窗子越出，轻轻地站在廊上看着已是白雪皑皑的花园，地上的积雪已经多得看不见泥土的颜色，就连那些长青树也戴上了厚厚的白帽子。他在雪地里轻轻地走着，双脚陷得比在沙漠里还深。他不敢走太远，以防有人趁他不在刺杀Hux，于是就在窗下团起了雪球。

Hux忽然觉得有点凉，在睡梦中紧了紧胳膊，手臂却直接打在了自己的胸口上。他睁开眼睛发现Kylo不在身边，轻轻地呼唤了几声也不见回答。他看见窗户留着一条缝，往里呼呼灌着冷风。他裹着毯子走到窗边，隐隐约约看见一个人影在雪地里忙活得不亦乐乎，身边堆满了大大小小的雪块，猜不出创作者认为它们是什么。

Kylo发现，要堆狮子最难的是腿和尾巴，雪花捏成的小柱子接在身体上总是会断掉，碎成一段一段地，更别提细细的尾巴，一点也提不起来。他只好放弃了堆雪狮子的计划，想起那只沙漠里看到的小家伙，开始在手里捏出三角形的耳朵。可是雪花很脆弱，一用力就会破出一个洞洞，安在小脑袋上看着如同刚从猎食者口里逃出生天，并不可爱，更别提Kylo为它设计的脑袋根本是颗无花果。于是Kylo想，不如捏一些水果练练手吧，比如葡萄、香蕉和柠檬。这也并不容易，葡萄果子滚得到处都是不肯黏在一起，香蕉的长棱歪歪扭扭，柠檬两边的凸起一捏就碎。Kylo看着一地形状不明的雪块发愣，只好开始捏起了橄榄。

柔软如被的雪地吸收了来人的脚步声。Hux偷偷地捡起了一颗圆圆的雪球扔进了Kylo领子里，又一个箭步近身捂住了那张正准备喊出声的嘴，贴在Kylo耳边轻轻笑着。

Kylo有些不好意思地钻进Hux怀里蹭着他温暖的胸膛，像个偷吃点心被抓住的小孩，又像个作业完成得一塌糊涂的笨学生，低着头不说话，只是静静地环抱住Hux，把脑袋放在他的肩膀上。他的视线往下，发现Hux竟然没有穿鞋，一定冻坏了。他急忙跪下用手掌覆盖住冰冷的脚背，可他自己的手心也没暖到哪里去。

“没关系的，我习惯了。”Hux从Kylo的手里退开，转身走到那些大大小小的雪堆中间，认真地研究着Kylo都堆了些什么东西，却发现自己的想象力生平第一次受到了挑战。他俯身随便拿起一个应该是长着腿的玩意问Kylo，“这是什么？”

“沙漠里的小家伙。”Kylo回答，他觉得头部还是挺像的，除了耳朵有点破，且没有鼻子。

“那这个呢？”Hux花了几秒钟忍住想笑的冲动，又指了指不远处大概半米长的椭圆形雪堆。

“原本应该是狮子的身体，可是它的腿总是接不上。”Kylo略有些伤心地说，眼睛瞅着不远处另一堆雪，“头在那边，总是滚下来。”

大半夜把所有人吵醒是十分失礼的，即使罗马皇帝也该恪守礼节。Hux艰难地把喉咙里的气流咽了下去，开始着手将一个不平整的椭圆和一个并不圆的圆改造成狮子的工作。

Kylo在一旁呆呆地看着Hux用新鲜的雪固定狮子的头和身子，将它按压得紧紧的，再也没有掉下来。Hux尝试着捏了捏狮子的头，发现雪已经很硬了，重新堆一个会更快，但他不想让Kylo太挫败，只好挖出一块石头仔细地刻画着狮子的毛发和面部。Kylo跪在他的身边瞪大眼睛看着百兽之王的面孔从白色的雪球中渐渐显现，就连泪沟都没有被遗忘。虽然Hux也没办法让已经冻在了地上的狮子站起来，可他仍然为它安上了四肢，做成了趴伏的样子，当然还有贴在身体上与之融为一体的尾巴。

Hux得意地看着Kylo伸手抚摸自己大作的傻样，他毕竟是一名建筑师，那可是他引以为傲的众多才华之一。他在Kylo玩狮子的时候仔细地补好了白色小家伙的大耳朵，做成端坐在手心的样子，放在一边的矮树上，期待着Kylo看见它时的表情。一声闷响自树下传来，Kylo在满目雪白中消失了几秒，才从雪堆里伸出手臂挥舞表示自己还活着，头上和身上都压满了树顶下落下的积雪，仿佛他也是雪做的。

这一摔可不轻，却没有带来任何痛感，软绵绵的地面保护着Kylo高大的身躯，倒在上面就像跳进了塞满棉花的床榻，舒服极了。头顶上的天空没有星星和月亮，走廊上的灯火被雪地反射得亮堂堂，幽绿的树影在视线中围成一圈，大大小小的雪花落满他的脸，六角形的冰晶挂在深色的睫毛上，一双厚嘴唇冻得红彤彤。Hux原本想拉他起来，却很快压上了自己的重量。

Kylo回应着Hux的亲吻，埋在雪地里的身躯渐渐热了起来，融化了周身的雪，使他带着两个人的重量越陷越深。他紧紧地抱住穿着比他单薄的Hux，尽可能地不使他被寒冷侵袭，让他埋进自己温热的身体里取暖，却发现那灼热的部分犹如冬夜里的火种，在体内熊熊燃烧，被热量充满的反而是他自己。

周围的白雪都化成了水，湿透了Kylo的衣服和头发。Hux没有恋战，射过一次之后很快便退了出来，一度重合的白色雾气又分开成两团。Kylo控制着自己喘气的声音，有些意犹未尽的样子。可Hux见他的皮肤红得有些发紫，浑身湿漉漉地躺在雪地里，担心这只来自南部海域的海怪会被冻死，便抱起他回到了彻夜燃烧着炉火的宅子里，打算给他好好暖暖。

然而，当Hux抱着快冻成冰块的大个子绕过走廊爬上楼梯来到房门前，怎么也进不去的时候，Kylo才想起自己之前从里面锁上了它，还在堵门的家具上放置了一个易碎的花瓶。


	21. Chapter 21

他们在这里住了几乎一整个冬天。院子里的雪积了又化，化了又积，Kylo的技艺日渐精湛起来。他们离开的时候，Kylo在院子里堆出一只小鲸鱼，翘着尾巴作别。直到出了城，Hux才告诉Kylo这里是自己的家乡，是他过去被叫做Hux的地方。Hux是他被上一位皇帝收养前的名字，对这个名字的放弃换来了皇位继承权，不过是他此生众多得失中并不瞩目的一件小事。

Kylo过去一直以为罗马皇帝必定是罗马人，却不知道Hux出生在远离本土的地方。不过他很喜欢“Hux”这个名字，它跟许多美好的词汇押韵，听起来像光（lux）一般温暖，像坚果（nux）一般刚硬，注定了他会是天生的领导者（dux），命运所选定的实至名归的罗马皇帝（rex）。

他们往南来到了一个热闹的港口，Kylo觉得这里跟拿波里有些相似的地方，虽然人们的衣着跟本土不太一样，可兜售着牡蛎的小贩、脖子上挂着贝壳项链的姑娘、对着大海挥动小手的孩子与站在他们身旁的父母，生活在海滨的人们貌似都有某种共通的气质。

这不是适合出海的季节，虽然港口的官员这么说，可Hux仍然乘上了船，朝着另一片大陆前进。有Kylo在，一路上风平浪静，水手们私底下感叹着大海的神灵也对世俗的皇权给予了尊敬。Kylo仍有些晕船，Hux陪着他在船舱里休息，空气中散发着薄荷味的香气，据说这样能缓解大海所引起的不适。

长长的睫毛在睡梦里微微翕动，如同合欢花上的流苏，厚厚的嘴唇竟然咧出了笑容，健壮却柔软的身体在Hux怀里拱来拱去，绯色的云霞爬上了有些发热的脸颊，像个奇异的大个子少女，一点也不美丽，一点也不矜持。Hux在他的额头轻轻啄了几下，看着那眼睑的缝隙动了动，像是要睁开，却又继续睡了很久。

Kylo说他梦见了狮子，很多很多狮子，狮子爸爸和狮子妈妈带着一群小狮子玩耍。他的脚踩在陆地上，仍有些无力，但一说到狮子，他就特别兴奋。

他很快美梦成真了，Hux带着他爬上了一座小土丘，可以远远地望见狮子一家在食用一只开膛破肚的羚羊。全副武装的罗马士兵站在山丘下面保护着猛兽不会靠近，Hux和Kylo则高高地坐在树荫下乘凉。

稀树草原的奇妙可不光是狮子，Kylo后来又发现了鸵鸟，罗马宫廷中的大扇子便是用它的羽毛制成。还有河马和猎豹，各种斗技场的常客Kylo都见到了。最奇妙的是他从未见过的粉色的大鸟，它们在一片蓝绿的湖水边栖息，水面的倒影如同散落的花瓣。当它们飞起的时候，整个天空都改变了往常的颜色，落日仿佛提前降临，与蓝天白云平分秋色。

一条小船载着他们俩离开海岸，把再三劝阻的士兵和官员丢在岸边。Hux一向没有解释自己行为的耐心，他知道在海上他们会很安全。Kylo控制着海浪，将小船越推越远，一边还装作努力划桨的样子。Hux的笑声被浪花拍打在船舷上的噼啪掩盖，他枕在自己的手臂上靠着船头，透过一片棕榈叶子的缝隙望着天空中散发热量的球体。

陆地渐渐地退后，直到再也看不见，他们被蔚蓝色的大海包围，海天之间除了一望无际的蓝色，便只有他俩安身的小船。

“Kylo，你能从这里游回罗马吗？”Hux问。

“当然能。”Kylo早把船桨扔到了一边，爬到Hux身侧亲昵地蹭着，“从地图上看，这片海的对面就是罗马。”

“是的，确实是同一片海。”Hux把Kylo的胳膊挪了挪，从底下拿出盛着美酒的皮囊喝了几口，又递到了Kylo嘴边。

Kylo从Hux的手里啜了一小口，细细地抿着，忽然拉着Hux坐起来，红色的液体洒了几滴，慢慢浸在木头的纹路里。“快看，Hux！下面有好多水母！”

Hux不慌不忙地扣上了酒囊的盖子，将它放到一边，探出头望着水下。成千上万的水母在水里随波漂浮，海浪带着它们起起落落。透明的身体与干净的海水一体，清透的蓝色穿过它们的身体，漂亮得好像包裹着蓝宝的白色琉璃。流苏一般的长长触手在水里伸展，重重交叠仿佛水里弥漫的雾气。

如果在水下看这番景观，大概就像是陆地上看银河吧，Hux心想。他看见Kylo捞起了一只水母，用手指戳着它柔软的伞盖，像他过去在餐桌上对待蘑菇一样折腾着，挤出许多透明的水来。“Hux，”Kylo两根手指拎着已经被捏成薄膜的水母，“它们里面全是水，说不定你可以靠吃它们坚持回罗马。”

Hux没有作声，但他的目光表达了否定的态度。Kylo只好扔掉了干瘪的水母皮，送它跟还活着的同伴们团聚。

几只巨大的黑影从水母群中穿过，水流的方向被打乱了，水母们飘零起落如同狂风卷起的花朵。小舟也剧烈地摇晃着，它跟大海它所豢养的庞然巨物们比起来是如此的渺小和不堪一击，仿佛随时会被掀翻，吞没在蓝宝石般的坟墓里。

“Hux，别怕，是鲸鱼。”Kylo将Hux搂在了自己的怀里，金红色的头发贴在他结实的胸膛上，有力的臂膀将身形比自己稍小的男人裹在了里面，紧紧地护着，浑然不觉这样的拥抱跟平时有什么不一样。

他认为我会害怕吗？Hux觉得自己越来越没原则了。在他的耳边提“害怕”的人应该被砍掉脑袋。可若是这样，昔日那个有原则的自己每个月都会找到至少三条理由砍掉那颗长着大鼻子的黑卷毛脑袋，存放Kylo的骨灰瓮早就够装一整个地下墓穴了。他起先对这只又蠢又爱冒犯的丑海怪起过无数次杀心，最后都被“世上独一无二的人鱼”这个理由拦住了。人和狮子，杀了还会再有，可是海怪和人鱼，弄死了去哪找另一条呢？他就这么放任着Kylo犯下各种大大小小的错误，当他是人类一样对待他，又像理解动物一样包容他的笨拙，允许自己陷在他美妙的身体里日复一日仿佛天生便是专情的人。

真是堕落得彻底，Hux忽然觉得心里有些不忿，重重地在Kylo的胳膊上捏了几下，充满力量的臂膀传递着柔软的触感，不像人类的战士有着硬邦邦的肌肉，对疼痛的耐性更是特别出众。见Kylo没什么反应，Hux干脆放纵着自己躺在那富有弹性的胸膛上，Kylo的肩膀和颈窝刚好安下他的头，圆滑的曲线完美地贴合着Hux头颅的形状，恰如两块失散已久的拼图。

可他们是如此的不一样。Kylo仿佛永远是个天真的小孩，只关注食物和玩耍。而Hux则好像从未幼稚过，他自小便是个野心勃勃永不满足的男孩，在腿间还没有长出体毛的年纪就跟随罗马的将军征战四方。后来那个将军成为了皇帝，Hux成为了将军。再后来Hux自己成为了皇帝，麾下统领着众多的将军。他执着于掌控一切，皇帝是最合适他的位置。

可在这广袤无边的海洋上，一叶扁舟之中，Hux的统治毫无力量。水母和鲸鱼不知道他是罗马的皇帝，海与天也不会服从他的命令，他甚至没办法靠自己把船划回去。他什么都做不了，却莫名地觉得安全和宁静，像是置身于巨大的摇篮中，听海浪演奏着安眠曲。鲸鱼在不远的地方喷着水柱，它们无法穿过小船四周的旋涡。Kylo在保护着Hux，用神秘的不知被谁赋予的力量。

“这些鲸鱼是没有牙齿的，不会主动攻击人类。”Kylo在Hux的耳边说着他认为安心的话，却发现怀里的人不知何时睡着了，便不再出声，安静地眺望着水中嬉戏的鲸群，听着它们快乐的歌声。Kylo很希望Hux也能听懂那些歌谣的含义，因为那恰如他此刻的心情，最简单的喜悦和最纯粹的幸福。鲸鱼和人类其实差不多，只要跟爱着的对象在一起，就会变得开心起来。Kylo觉得自己应该介于两者之间，但也是一样的道理。

Hux一直睡到太阳离开天顶斜斜地朝着大陆的方向移动才醒过来。一只被海豚追逐得慌不择路的鲯鳅跳上了小船，蓝绿色的鱼鳞闪着银光，在Hux的胸膛上乱蹦。Kylo很快把它扔回了海里，但Hux已经睁开了眼睛，反手扯开了Kylo脖子上的圆环。巨大的黑色鱼尾搭上了一边舷，压得小船差点失去了平衡，Kylo连忙把尾巴后面摆到另一边，使小船不致于倾覆。

Kylo无奈地看着Hux一脸恶作剧得逞的坏笑，长长的尾巴卷过来，透明的尾鳍替Hux遮挡着阳光。Hux搂过一段覆盖着鱼鳞的身体搭在自己腿上抚摸着，黑色的鳞片反射着太阳的七彩光芒，光滑得好像本土北部特产的琉璃，黑曜石般的颜色竟然可以分解为如此多的层次，变换着不同的偏光。Hux想起自己拽着铁链拖着Kylo在地上刮下无数鳞片的场景，觉得有些可惜，应该收集起来装饰自己寝宫的墙壁。

远处的鲸鱼传来交配的呼唤，Hux听不见水里的声音，也不懂鲸鱼的语言。但Kylo却控制不住自己那根从鳞片间探出的粉白色柱体，而Hux正好抱着那关键的一段不停摩挲，敲打着那饱满光泽的鳞片试探着它们有多结实，Kylo的生理反应被他尽收眼底。

他们陪着鲸鱼一起做爱。

Kylo用鱼尾接纳了Hux，又在小船被摇摆的尾巴带翻之前自己变回了人类的双腿。圆形的波纹自摇晃个不停的小船一圈圈荡漾开来，与鲸鱼发出的声波交汇。在这大海远离人迹的一隅，他们肆无忌惮地需索着彼此的身体，从对方的血肉里挤出快乐来。Kylo大张着腿搭在两侧的船舷上，海怪没有人类的羞耻心，而Hux早已习惯他的不知餍足，无可奈何地默许了Kylo每次都比自己还享受的模样。

海风挟着情欲纠缠之际酣畅淋漓的呼喊奔向远方，泛着微光的水母群在爱欲激荡的水波中浮浮沉沉，鲸鱼们吃饱喝足逐渐远去，将这无边无际的蓝色床幕留给身处无数个漩涡中心的两人。海天之间只剩Hux和Kylo，就连海鸥都知趣地没有飞来打扰他们。罗马的皇帝和神话里的海怪躺在这片并不明亮的星河上水乳交融，隐匿在无人知晓的地方分享着人间与神界最极致的快乐。

那时他们谁也不知道，这已是他们幸福交汇的终点。

当夜，他们相拥入眠在长着纸莎草的河岸边华丽的总督府里，一只热带的蚊虫轻轻地落在Hux裸露的脖子上，有毒的液体顺着尖锐的口器流进了Hux的血液里，很快被心脏输送到全身。

Kylo第二天睁眼，发现怎么也摇不醒Hux。


	22. Chapter 22

来自罗马的随队医生对Hux的病情束手无策，总督又命人找来了当地最好的医生，却被告知药物只能减轻他的身体负担，使他不至于呼吸得那么辛苦。就算是法老得了这种病也只能等着太阳船来接他去拜访奥西里斯，医生中最年长的一位恳求总督不要怪罪他们的无能，疾病认不清谁是皇帝，谁是平民。

一连沉睡了好几天，Hux才在某天清晨获得力量，睁开沉重的眼皮，旋即被屋子里浓浓的药草味呛得直咳嗽。趴在床沿的Kylo闻声惊醒过来，以为Hux已经好转，却发现Hux的脸色甚至比先前还糟糕，嘴唇的血色凝结成不详的乌紫，脸颊上的火烧云颜色更深了。

Hux知道自己没有多少时间可以耽搁，命Kylo唤来了总督和一些重要的官员，让他们见证自己对皇位继承人的宣布。颤抖的手指签下他此生也许是最后一道指令，便跌在身边再也抬不起来。

似曾相识的场景在他脑海中浮现，即将走完人生旅途的帝王审视着自己的继承人，却怎么也无法信任自己的养子。Hux有些自嘲地承认，当这一天降临到自己头上时，竟然跟昔日毫无区别，只是他从被怀疑的人变成了怀疑的人。

那个乖顺得无可挑剔的年轻人是不是表里如一，完美的面具下是否藏着什么不被他知道的算计？他在罗马的离宫中便已经获知那位握着秘密的学者莫名死去，也知道他在死前到过哪，见过谁。他不可能在海边捡了那只剧毒水母再活着走回家咽气，一定有人将那只致命的生物带去他的家里，或者把死在外面的尸体搬运回来。他为什么瞒着自己那么做？Hux本想给他个机会向自己坦白，却已然等不到答案。

“Hux，Hux……”Kylo望着恨透了自己的无能为力，Hux正躺在床上受煎熬，可他却傻乎乎地什么都做不了，只能低低地呼唤着自己爱人的名字，握着他的手，希望病痛能够由此传递到他自己身上。

“嗯？”Hux的喉咙里发出闷闷的声音，宣布遗嘱耗费了他太多的精力，此时他什么话都不想说。屋子里的人被遣散了，他不喜欢自己的死亡被一堆人观看。他只留下了Kylo，反正那家伙想赶也赶不走。

“别离开我……”带着明显压抑感的啜泣从那形状奇怪的唇间飘进Hux的耳朵里，海水的味道滴进Kylo的唇里，咸咸地带着苦涩，那是无常命途的滋味。

“舍不得？”Hux费力地挤出声音，有意加上了几分轻佻。肉体的痛苦没有战胜这位人间的帝王无可比拟的意志力，只要他还在呼吸，他就永远是Hux，即便是死界没有希望的大门，他也要高昂着头颅像凯旋一般跨过去。

这让Kylo哭得更加厉害了，他听出了Hux的故作轻松，可就连胸腔里的呼吸都比Hux说话的声音大，搁浅的鲸鱼在生命的最后也会发生这样的声响，他逃避着不肯面对Hux即将离开自己的现实，希望这不过是一场噩梦。一夜之间发生的事情，也该在一夜之间结束才对。眼泪和鼻涕呛得他说不出话来，只得拼命地摇头，咬着嘴唇喃喃地说着重复不停的话语，他厌恶自己竟然在这样重要的时刻也想不出什么漂亮的句子。

Hux想抬手替Kylo擦干眼泪，却只能抬到Kylo撑在床边的手腕那么高，只好沿着那条富有弹性的臂膀一路攀爬，挂在结实的肩膀上，举起手指在那张泥泞的脸上划动着，一脸嫌恶地表示自己不希望死前的最后一瞥还得面对这样难堪的脸。他曾经设想过自己的临终，应该在一群美少年的环绕中进入彼世，然后左拥右抱地在众神面前炫耀自己的收藏，而不是在沙哑难听的哭声中对着脏兮兮的面孔说再见。

不再被允许哭泣的Kylo竭尽全力静止自己的声带，却仍不断地哽咽着，卡在喉咙里的气流使他感到窒息。透过掌心传来的热量不断增加，Kylo从来不知道人类的皮肤竟然可以达到这么高的温度，就好像熔岩一样炽热。

Kylo模模糊糊地觉得自己好像曾经见过相似的场景？

积聚在眼眶不敢落下的泪水模糊了视线里Hux最喜爱的红色织物。Kylo想起大概一个人类生命，或是更久的时间之前，他在拿波里的海湾所见到的可怕的景象。一贯安静地吐着白烟的山，忽然剧烈地的震动起来，黑色的烟雾和灰尘从里面炸开，夹杂着雷鸣闪电般的声响，正午高悬的太阳竟然被遮住了光线，白昼很快变成了晚上。红色的粘稠液体从山顶上喷涌而出，顺着山体的沟壑流下来，淹没了城市，一直淌到海里，呼呼地冒着白烟。无数来不及躲闪的死鱼乘着海浪飘到了Kylo居住的洞穴门口，它们的肉尝起来味道变了许多。那是被烤熟了，这是Kylo作为人类生活了一段时间之后才反应过来的事情。

Kylo担心的Hux身体里也有这样一座喷着火焰的山，正在猛烈地吐着热气，像摧毁城市和海岸一样燃烧着Hux的身体，滚烫的皮肤下面红色的血液就像岩浆一样肆虐，Hux那曾经不知疲倦的身体里仿佛取之不竭的力量将会在这样的燃烧中慢慢耗尽，然后变得跟黑色的山体和寂静的城市一样了无生气。

Hux最喜欢取自火山脚下的红色，所以他会共享那红色之城的最终吗？

“Kylo，回到海里去吧。”Hux听见Kylo不再哭泣，却睁眼看见他的脸上写满了恐惧和担忧。Kylo确实该担心自己的未来，失去皇帝庇护，他很难在罗马的宫廷继续生存，更别提那挂在脖子上的达摩克利斯之剑，随时会暴露他的真身，还有那经年不改的容颜……早晚引起怀疑。Hux思前想后，认为Kylo不该继续在人类的世界里冒险，他清楚珍禽异兽们在人类手里的血腥下场。一旦Kylo不慎露出鱼尾，便不可能再被当做人类对待。想到这，他又艰难地重复了一边，“回到海里去吧，Kylo。”

“Hux，你说什么？”Kylo愣愣地看着Hux，一脸难以置信的样子，Hux竟然在赶他走。

“回到海里去，陆地不再安全。”若是平时，Hux自有很多道理可以说服Kylo乖乖听话，可他此刻就连说一句完整的话都很费劲，喉咙里充斥着铁锈的味道，快撕破了嗓子，才能勉强挤出一些字，“很危险，快回到海里去。”

“不，我不回去。”Kylo拒绝得很干脆。

“别闹！”Hux竭力放大了音量，引来一阵咳嗽，“你会被杀掉的，很痛苦地死去。”

Kylo曾经害怕自己被Hux杀掉，害怕得痛哭流涕，可他此时却不为所动，“那我就去那边陪你。”

“别急着来。我们早晚会在神的国度相聚的。”Hux不确定他们死后是不是会去同一个地方，但他还是这么劝慰着，“耐心……”

“哪个神呢？”Kylo的脸色异样地变了变，忽然显露出认真的样子，仿佛在询问着什么生死攸关的大事，“罗马的神，还是这里的神？”

“都一样。”Hux没有力气给Kylo讲神话故事，随意地回答道。

“真的吗？有神存在？”Kylo觉得脑子里有点乱，Hux在罗马信仰的众神会在这供奉着其他神灵的土地上继续保佑他吗？还是说，人到了不同的土地上，就会受不一样的神祇管辖？

“有，快走。”Hux的干裂的嘴唇只能勉强吐出片语，他明白此刻几乎便是临终，催促着Kylo尽快离开，“别看我死。”

最后那句话仿佛起了作用，Kylo觉得自己不应该坐在这里看着Hux死去。他擦干了眼泪站在床边，简短地诉说完最后的爱意，又自腰间解下Hux赠与他的宝剑，裹着红色的鞘放在Hux的身侧，压上那条沾满了自己眼泪的手臂。

Hux的眼睛在Kylo道别的时候重新闭上了，他的力量消耗殆尽，只求Kylo别再回来。

Kylo一度担心Hux已经不在了，可他摸了摸滚烫的皮肤，便知道一切都还来得及。他倒退着走向门口，生怕看少了一眼自己的爱人。泪水却存心捣乱，不争气地涌上来模糊了他的视线，金红色的一点朦胧地越来越小，直到再也看不见。Kylo终于退出了门口，重重地靠在走廊的墙上。

戍守的士兵一脸紧张地用目光询问着Hux的情况，Kylo只是回答“还来得及”，便飞快地跑了出去。

Kylo一直跑到港口，那条长满了纸莎草的河流与大海交汇的地方，身后气喘吁吁地跟着四个他十分熟悉的士兵。他走到栈桥的最里处，停下来转身冲他们挥了挥手，微笑着道别。海风卷走了他的声音，那四个士兵目瞪口呆地看着Kylo翻身跃进了水里，再也没有上来。水面在他们追过去的时候已经恢复了平静，什么也看不见。

水从四面八方将Kylo包围，阳光在水面上透出浅浅的蓝绿色，好像Hux令人着迷的眼眸。他感到了盐分带来的刺痛，人类的眼睛没有阻隔咸水的薄膜，在海里想要睁眼看看天空竟然这么困难。他脖子上的圆环紧闭着，银白色的光芒提醒着他此时需要换出一条鱼尾。但Kylo却张开了嘴，让来自大海与河流的水同时灌满他的肺。

他想起了人类那些美丽的关于牺牲的神话故事，想起了叙拉古圆形剧场里的安卓美达，想起了拿波里海面上漂浮的婴儿们。这片水域既可以看成河，也能算作海，两边神都应该听得见自己的呼唤。不管是罗马掌管着海洋的神，还是这里主宰着大河的神，随便哪一个，只要能够让Hux继续活下去，Kylo愿意献给他自己的全部，他的身体，他的灵魂，他的力量，他的生命，什么都可以。

他只想要Hux，没有Hux的世界对他来说毫无意义。

就算神灵不悦纳自己，仍让Hux前往神的国度，他也希望自己能够比Hux先抵达那边，在岸上伸手扶着Hux走下那艘载着灵魂的船，与他在彼岸再度拥抱。

意识渐渐地模糊了，胸腔里的水挤出了全部的空气，四处奔涌着像是要炸开，耳朵里传来火山喷发般的轰隆声，眼前的光却越来越亮，一个熟悉的影子在那模糊不清的光圈中冲他招手，Kylo却发现自己与他渐行渐远。

再见，Hux。

这便是人类的死亡，Kylo的表情定格在充满幸福和满足的微笑中，海水与河水同时接纳了他。


	23. Chapter 23

Hux在黄昏时分再度醒来，觉得胃里空空，口干舌燥。他尝试着挪了挪身体，一件细长的物体随着他手臂的移动撞在腰间。是那柄红色的剑，Hux把它拿在手里端详着，惊讶地发现自己的手腕竟然能够托得起它的重量。

“K……”

Hux习惯性地想要呼唤那柄剑的主人，却想起自己先前已经命令他回到海里，不许他再回来。Hux对自己的急躁后悔不已，应该再等等的，他没料到自己的病情竟然还有峰回路转的可能。他的皮肤已经恢复正常的温度，四肢仍然有些乏力，连续几天只咽得下汤水，这点不适也是正常的。他的衣服贴在他身上，湿漉漉的，布满了褶皱，他尽量把它们弄整齐，又捋了捋汗湿的头发，这才带着往常的姿态朝着门口走去。

几个小时之前刚在河流的入海口受到了惊吓的士兵此刻更是不敢相信自己的眼睛。Hux站在走廊上，面色有些苍白，身子有些飘忽，但目光锐利如常。他们知道罗马的皇帝回来了，他战胜了疾病，在看不见的战场上凯旋而归。欢呼声一阵一阵地在士兵中间传递着，沿着走廊，穿过楼梯，来到庭院。总督很快带着数名医生步伐匆匆地赶来，但即使不需要医生，他也能够从那重现威严的面孔上读出令人欣喜的结果。

医生们宣布Hux已经脱离了危险，使他乏力的是连续几天空空如也的胃和长时间高烧的后遗症，只需要安静地调养几日便可恢复元气。这是个奇迹，年长的医生感叹道，一定是神灵的眷顾，奥西里斯不打算插手罗马皇帝的身后事，而罗马的诸神期待这位君王继续统治自己的国度。

不同的神灵被相提并论，Hux想起Kylo似乎问过自己类似的问题。若是他此刻在自己身边，Hux倒是可以为他讲上很久。可Kylo现在在哪呢？也许正带着一堆麻烦的问题游去叨扰尼普顿，他一定会被不耐烦的海神一叉子撵了出去。Hux被自己脑中的画面逗得发笑，士兵和医生们也跟着笑了起来，欢乐的声音回荡在空旷的房间里，却各有各的思绪。

带着喜讯的文书分陆路和水路早已出发，它们将会以最快的速度穿行于罗马帝国的各个行省。

Hux希望Kylo回到自己身边，只要他知道自己还活着，就一定会回来。Kylo找得到罗马的方向，或者拿波里，或者叙拉古，或者任何一座环绕地中海的城市，只要他靠近，便能得知罗马的皇帝仍是他Hux。然后他便会摇摆着长尾巴游到罗马的海岸上，寻个最近的地方偷偷爬上来，大概是夜里，如果他够聪明的话。Hux想象着夜里Kylo穿过街道，爬上帕拉丁山，重新走进那间小小浴场的情景，想象着重新拥他入怀，在那奇怪的厚嘴唇上亲吻……

气味难闻的汤药顺着食道灌进胃里，Hux将它喝个精光。他必须尽快好起来，去罗马等着Kylo，或者不让早一步先到的Kylo久等。

Hux进入罗马城的时候Kylo没有出现。

他应该还在海里，Hux想，这样比较好，如果Kylo先出现在市民的眼中，还得费心想个什么理由遮掩。Kylo比他晚到是最容易应对的状况。

然而庭院里的夹竹桃开了又谢，Kylo也一直没有出现。

Hux在罗马的岸边派驻了士兵日夜搜索，拿波里的海面上也时刻漂浮着旗帜鲜明的船只，金色的线条在红色的布料上写着Hux的全名，就算Kylo不再上岸，也不会看不见。

也许他没有回到这片海域，而是去了其他地方生活，也许还留在他们最后停留的港口附近，也许游着游着发现了什么更适合居住的洞穴就停了下来。于是Hux在沿海几乎所有的港口都设立了他俩并肩站立的塑像，只要Kylo好奇地看上一眼，便会发现上面包含着自己还活着的信息。

罗马的人们纷纷议论着那个备受宠爱的少年到底去了哪里，让皇帝如此兴师动众地沿着海岸线毫不顾忌地示爱，宽阔的直道甚至修到了遥远的海边，商人和旅行者们倒是对此心怀感激。

Hux的养子大概猜出了几分，却不敢去触碰Hux敏感的神经，他隐隐地觉得皇帝对自己起了很重的疑心。差一步便能登基却又与宝座失之交臂的继承人，这个身份已然太过敏感，他不愿再有什么事情影响他跟Hux的关系。可他终究无法坐视不理，暗自拜访了一贯守口如瓶的卫队长，装作已知一切的样子，坦然地将自己的猜想当做事实说了出来，得到一个沉默的点头。在那之后，不乏有人希望他利用继承人身份劝阻皇帝令人费解的行为，却都被他微笑着下了逐客令，很快便无人再敢提及此事。

Kylo一直没有出现，被他扶着站起来的小马驹已经有孙子了，他却从未回来瞧过。那并非一匹好马，Hux却一直养着它，还有它的子孙，一大家子在阿皮亚道旁边整日撒着欢儿吃草，既不用担心被卖掉也不用担心做苦活，罗马的皇帝时不时还会来亲手喂它们吃草，替它们刷毛。直到某一年，Hux躺在离宫的浴场温热的水里，得到那匹马寿终的消息，望着池底灵动鲜活的黑色马赛克鱼尾，才怅然所失地意识到，Kylo大概永远也不会回来了。

Hux不再时刻命人盯着海岸，也不再修建新的雕塑。他为Kylo盖了一座神庙，亲自设计了样式，精心地挑选最好石料和砖瓦，在罗马的土地上命名Kylo为海里的神，享受着丰饶的供奉。几乎所有的人都觉得此举太过疯狂，只有Hux的继承人支持着自己养父的行为，并拿出神话里的故事为之辩解。同时惹恼两代皇帝是不明智的，不管是贵族还是平民都不会否认这一点。罗马帝国在Hux的治下富饶安康，怀念自己宠爱的行为并没有影响他作为一个皇帝的判断，他仍是罗马成为帝国以来最好的皇帝之一。

可惜，Hux直到最后都未能拿回那些失去的版图，他清楚地知道在那片遥远而剽悍的土地重燃战火是不明智的。在他日渐衰老的岁月里，Hux趁着自己的精力尚可支撑长时间骑马，再度巡游了罗马帝国的各个行省。他总觉得Kylo就藏在街道的某处，或者躲在一棵树的背后，也许被埋在雪堆里，说不定正在水下偷偷地看着他。可Hux寻遍了每个他们曾经印下足迹的地方，却遍寻不着Kylo的踪影。

回到罗马之后，Hux说服自己相信Kylo一定是以为自己已经去世，所以不再靠近任何一片能够勾起回忆的近海，而是留在了与世隔绝的远海，或者干脆潜进了深海。Hux希望Kylo能够寻到同类，跟他们一起快乐地生活，不再离群索居，孤孤单单。

不久，Hux感到自己的生命快走到了尽头，无疾无灾，只是灵魂里的火焰到了该熄灭的时候。他唤来自己那位已不算年轻的继承人，巨细靡遗的嘱咐着关于帝国的一切，希望他能够继续按照自己的方式统治庞大的帝国，却又对此不作指望。Hux的继承人完美得挑不出毛病，他甚至接受了Hux为他指定的继承人。但顺从并不意味着可信任，Hux昔日也没有违逆过自己的养父，却仍然饱受猜忌。

跪在床边的人眼里噙着泪水，Hux在那瞳孔中看到的是自己多疑的眼神。他甚至觉得自己一咽气，那个也许压抑了本心几十年佯装谦恭的男人便会迅速擦干脸上的泪，在他的遗骨前举杯一边庆祝登基一边咒骂Hux让他等了那么久。谁知道呢？即便是皇帝也无法在死后继续掌控自己的帝国，死亡会迫使他交出权柄。

Hux打发走了自己的继承人，他不想再次被朦胧泪眼注视着诀别。只有Kylo的剑还留在他的身边，如今与蛮族战事越来越频繁，军队中使用长剑的人也随之多了起来，Hux佩戴着它，爱护它如同过去爱护它的主人。镌刻精细的铭文被带着薄茧的手指无数次抚过，突起的部分镫亮印着注视着它的一双浅碧色眼睛。

“Kylo，”Hux轻轻地读出那个希腊语的名字，忽然觉得过去似乎看错了什么。他将那拓印自奇妙圆环的符号和图案凑近自己的脸，视力已不如往昔，他用手指辅助着自己去还原那铭文的每一道曲折，试图从那些字母和算不上字母的凸起中读出更多的东西。他的手指忽然停了下来，眼里闪烁着奇异的光芒，嘴唇颤抖着开合，良久，才发出微弱的声音。

“κύλο，其实是κύκλος吗？”

Hux对着虚空，茫然地问着某个不知何方的人，或者任何能够给与他解答的神。那些被他当做装饰的点和线，其实是破碎的文字残存的部分，它们曾经是一个完整的词。Hux的眼里泛起了波涛，松开手掌卸下了对他来说已然太过沉重的负担，剑柄跌落在他的胸膛，压出了肺里的一部分空气。气流穿过他的喉咙，如同海风拂过红树林。

“是这样吗？命运之轮？”

Hux依稀听见自己的声音，却不知是声带最后的颤抖，还是内心对自己音色的模拟传递到了颅骨内的共鸣。他已经不再能听见任何外界的声音，不管是雷鸣，是暴风雨，还是火山再度喷发，都无法打扰他的宁静。

“是的，”Hux的脸上重现荣光与骄傲，带着幸福和喜悦，“κύκλος，我的命运……我的Kylo。”

罗马帝国的皇帝在这风雨交加的夜晚与世长辞，他的继承人在悲痛中登上皇位。

Hux的继承人不爱征战，他将罗马帝国治理成安宁幸福的国度。他在Hux去世之后毫不掩饰自己的哀悼与爱戴，罗马的元老感动不已，甚至有人为他作了长诗，赞美他的良善与仁孝。他极尽悉心地养护着Hux生前为Kylo建造的雕像和神庙，并吩咐他的养子和继任者在自己死后继续这么做。但随着罗马帝国不可避免地逐渐走向没落，那些同饮风霜的砖瓦和大理石最终在岁月和王朝的更迭中分崩离析，与修建它们的人心中的理想国度共赴毁灭的命运。

唯有那罗马郊外的离宫，虽不复昔日的繁华盛景，但那浴场池底黑曜石铺就的人鱼历经两千年依然未减颜色，与那虽只剩断壁残垣却依旧足以惊世的建筑遗迹一起淌过命运长河，在漫长遥远的时间之后一如既往地接受着来自世人的赞叹。那经过历史洗涤而依然故我的永恒的美被来自世界各处的人们传颂着，以艺术为名的长存记忆所征服的土地比罗马帝国最辽阔时的疆域还要大。


	24. 千年后的番外

“咚咚咚”三下，指节扣在木门上，发出厚重的声音。陷在柔软羽毛被子里的慵懒身躯动了动，乱糟糟的头发在白色的大枕头里埋得更深。

“您好！我是酒店服务员，有份包裹需要您签收。”房间门口的“请勿打扰”灯闪着绿色的光芒，包裹上却打着“务必在晚上六点前送达签收”的标签，一周前定下房间的Hux先生还特别嘱咐了前台，要求他们收到任何包裹都立刻送到客房。可举止优雅的红发先生三四天前血流满面地离开了酒店就再也没有回来过，现在住在房间里的是那位似乎有暴力倾向的黑发先生。

“就来！”Kylo懒洋洋地应了一声，有气无力地直起身子爬下床，从地上捡起揉成一团的浴袍裹在身上，随意地捋了捋几天没有洗的头发，光着脚打开了门。

“很抱歉打扰您，这是一份紧急包裹，所以……”服务员硬着头皮带着礼貌的微笑解释着。

“没关系。”Kylo揉了揉浮肿的眼睛，看了一眼快递单上的收件人姓名，撇撇嘴，“这不是给我的。”

“你们是……一起的吧？”服务员小心翼翼地选择着措辞，不知道该用“朋友”还是“恋人”，索性都避开了，“您可以帮他代签。”

“好吧。不过我不确定他还会不会回来。”Kylo飞快地在代签栏画了几个字母，抱着纸盒子关上了门。

这位跟那位可真不般配，服务员心想，耸耸肩走进了电梯。

黑色绒面的礼盒上缠着银色的丝带，蝴蝶结长长的飘尾上印着“Starkiller”，Hux最喜欢的品牌。Kylo 忽然笑了，有些婴儿肥的脸颊上挤出了肉感的纹路。Hux 今晚一定会回来的，因为这盒子里装着他明天在颁奖典礼上要穿的定制礼服，经过了反复三次修改，Hux 不可能放弃穿上它站在聚光灯下的打算。

Kylo随手把盒子扔在床上，又觉得不妥，担心自己翻身会压坏了它，只好爬下床，把那个精致的盒子端端正正地放在了书桌上，毛绒绒的触感让它摸起来很舒服，Kylo 的手指沿着银黑交界的地方摩挲，Hux 第一次试穿这套礼服的样子浮现在脑海里，英气逼人，驱散了所有的颓意。

Hux 一定会回来取这套西装。Kylo 带着脑子里的Hux走进浴室，喷头洒下的水顺着他有些肥赘的身体流淌，蜿蜒的细小溪流沿着脂肪堆积的轮廓勾勒出并不健美的体态。也许是该好好锻炼一下，试着减个肥，Kylo心想。只要Hux还肯回来，他就仍有机会留下他。他会好好道歉的，祈求Hux的原谅。他不是有意伤害Hux，他不知道那支钢笔竟然这么重，也没注意笔盖上闪亮的装饰是坚硬的钻石，他更没有料到它会不偏不倚砸中Hux的脸。他只是随手抓起了什么东西泄愤，偏偏刚好是那支昂贵的钢笔，刻着某个奖项纪念的字样，陪伴Hux的年岁比自己还长。Hux错愕的神情凝固在Kylo同样错愕的眼中，化为一道消失在门后的影子。“对不起”三个字淹没在在门关上的巨大响声中，Hux终究没有能听见。他一定是去找Matt了，那个金发的眼镜青年为Hux找到了最合适的材料来完成设计的关键部分，既轻又结实，还容易塑形。Hux和Matt总在一起。Kylo并不真的相信他们之间有什么工作之外的关系，可他到底还是任性地闹脾气，说了就连他自己都不相信的话。

“拜托！他根本没比你好看到哪里去！”Hux恼怒地冲着Kylo吼，Kylo那总是不合时宜发作的嫉妒心已经撵走了Hux的几任合作伙伴。

Hux的话触到了Kylo心里的马蜂窝，那些自他们确立关系以来就如噩梦般萦绕着Kylo的关于他外表的嘲讽犹如带着毒针的飞虫蜂拥而来。Kylo想不起他们那天吵了些什么，直到白色的钻石划破皮肉，殷红的血迹在Hux的嘴边绽放，以巨大噪声过后的死寂终结他们的彼此伤害。

对不起，Hux。对不起。

流过嘴角的水流泛起咸味，Kylo知道自己仍爱着Hux，可Hux大概不再那么喜欢自己了。他在玻璃与金属围成的狭小空间里跪下，被拉长的距离增加了水柱打在脊背上的压力，膝盖和小腿的皮肤浸泡在地上的积水中，很快地，他整个身体都躺在了地上，侧脸贴着冰冷的地砖花纹，有那么一瞬间希望浴室的水能把自己淹死。

八点。Kylo终于弄干了自己，顶着蓬松的头发换上干净的浴袍，抬头看了一眼钟。他有些饿了，可他不想叫客房服务，他希冀着Hux能原谅自己，然后共进晚餐，或者夜宵。如果Hux罚他不许吃饭，那也行，他早就该减轻点体重了。

九点。Kylo的肥肚子不争气地发出了声音，像是广场上争抢食物的鸽子，咕咕地叫着。Kylo想起了Hux带他在圣马可广场喂鸽子的情景，那时他们刚刚私奔，Hux的脸上还带着被Kylo的父亲揍出来的淤青，明媚的笑容撕开嘴角的裂伤。白色的羽毛在他身边落下，Kylo觉得Hux好像父母常常提到的天使，忽然心疼得哭了。那时的他恨不得那些伤痛都移到自己身上，怎么会想到有朝一日自己竟然也替那张好看的脸添上血痕，还是在Hux即将出现在电视直播的前夕。

十点。马路上有小孩在卖玫瑰花。还有两个小时就是情人节，热恋中的情侣总是等不及分享所有带着意义的日子。Hux通常会在午夜给他惊喜，从不缺席的情人节礼物，两对造型呼应的袖扣，或者一瓶气味淡雅的香水。不管他送自己什么，Kylo都会欢喜地收下，回以热情的吻，柔软的身躯，彻夜的温存。记忆的余温爬上Kylo的大腿，泛起微妙的酥麻，Kylo猜想自己今年应该不会收到礼物，大概连情人也没有了。

十一点。饥饿感在发现自己的存在并不能换来食物之后奇妙地自行退却了，Kylo腹中空空，却缺乏胃口，胃里的空气仿佛膨胀了起来，产生类似饱食的幻觉。Hux一定自己吃过了晚餐，他才不会饿着自己呢。也许他找回了Matt，两人去了高级餐厅，说不定还去了别的地方。Hux这几天都住哪呢？他是一个人吗？还是……

十二点。Kylo重新捧起散发着丝绒光泽的盒子，黑色倒映进他的眼睛里，墨色如夜，浸润出水来。Hux若是铁了心离开我，又怎么可能为了一件衣服回来，我到底在期待着什么？Kylo抱着大大的盒子倒在床上，将那硬邦邦的扁方形纸盒按在怀里，穿着这套衣服的Hux雅致得如同油画上的人物，而他打破了他的脸，在那肖像上泼了不详的红漆。

睡意随着泪水涌来，Kylo洗干净的脸颊湿漉漉地黏上了他的头发，穿着礼服的Hux牵引着迷迷糊糊的Kylo进入梦乡，在睡神的时空里，他们恩爱如常。

 

Hux回来的时候已过午夜，他没有能够劝回Matt，也没有办法阻止业内的媒体将他描述成过河拆桥的混蛋。他沮丧地回到酒店，迎接他的是一个趴在纸盒子上打着呼噜的大个子，斜斜地躺在床的对角线上两腿大张，Hux不想打扰酣睡正香的Kylo，靠在窗边的躺椅上和衣凑合了一夜。

“喜欢吗？”

Kylo在临近中午的时候伸了个懒腰，Hux的声音让他瞬间清醒了起来。

“Hux？你怎么回来了？”Kylo不敢相信自己的眼睛，这是真的，还是自己的梦中之梦。

“你希望我不再回来？”Hux问，平静的声音掺杂着一丝复杂的情感，如同古旧的玻璃杯，看上去透明如水，却有着自己不易察觉的颜色。

“不是的。”黏湿的头发随着脑袋摆动起来，Kylo爬下床的姿态并不优雅，像一只肥胖的蛴螬滚下来，扭动着爬到Hux脚边，“对不起，Hux，我知道错了。请你原谅我，或者……惩罚我。”

Hux叹了一口气，侧脸的伤疤已经结了深红色的痂，随着面部肌肉的运动拉扯着皮肤。他不打算分手，所以只能别无选择地原谅Kylo，一次又一次。

“衣服喜欢吗？”Hux问，修剪整齐的拇指甲在Kylo的厚嘴唇上剐蹭着，饱满的肉感让他怀念起Kylo埋首于他腿间的时光。

“喜欢。”Kylo抬起头，绯红的颜色从眼眶染到了脸颊，一直弥散到耳朵，“你穿什么都好看。”

“不是我穿。”被压扁了一角的包装和其上散开的丝带让Hux方才忽略了完好的蕾丝封口贴纸，Kylo并没有打开它，“是给你的。”

“给我？”Kylo有些不解，

“我希望你穿上它，站在我身边，当我接过奖项的时候。”Hux的手搭在Kylo肩上紧了紧，像是替他穿上了看不见的新衣。

“……”Kylo猜想这大概是Hux给他的惩罚。那些八卦的媒体肯定不会放过新一轮谈资，在他那张难看的脸上做文章，从词库中搜罗最恶毒的字眼来形容自己与Hux并不相称的外表，满足好事者的猎奇心。

衣服剪裁很精致，与Hux的礼服几乎一模一样，但并不相同，细节处的细微差别让两套衣服并排陈列的时候也不至于产生重复感，但又一目了然地暗示着它们之间必定存在的千丝万缕的联系。真是个丑家伙。Kylo在心里默默地评价着镜中的自己，匠心独运的剪裁工艺遮掩了他的赘肉，笔直的线条使他看上去身材英挺了几分，可他的脑袋搁在衣领之上，不均匀分布的黑色斑点突兀得无可掩盖，令自己的面孔与脖子之下的身形毫不相称，仿佛是随意拼凑而成的可笑人偶。

“很合身。”Hux站在Kylo身后，手臂环过他的身子，解开上衣的最后一枚扣子，并阻止Kylo再把它系上。“就这样，真好看。”

骗人！Kylo在心里难过地抗议，红肿未消的眼睛里泛起热流。他在眼泪玷污这华丽的礼服前将它脱了下来，放回盒子里盖好。

Hux没有阻拦Kylo对衣服的排斥，他顺势将Kylo剥了个干净，拉开拉链有些迫不及待地压了上去。Kylo喜欢肌肤之亲，讨厌Hux穿着衣服跟他做，亚麻的布料再柔软，也比不过温润的皮肤。可他此时没有勇气去脱Hux的衣服，他害怕自己又做错了什么，将Hux推得更远。他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛享受着也许好景已不长的快乐，难过地承认，Hux若是有朝一日对自己产生了厌恶，那多半怨不得他薄情。

 

二

 

Hux发现Kylo哭个不停，不因肉体的痛苦，也不像欢愉的伴生。

“只是哭，不说话，我是猜不到你在想什么的。”Hux仔细地替Kylo擦干净身子，俯身吻掉干了又湿润的泪痕。

“Hux，我们已经不是从前的我们了。”Kylo抽噎几声，才勉强挤出话来，“也许我们的相遇并不意味着我们应当继续在一起。这是一个错误，我们，其实早就不再合适了。”Kylo被自己说出的话吓了一跳，明明不久之前，他还特别担心失去Hux。然而话已出口，覆水难收，他有些害怕地看着Hux，担心他会干脆地点头。

相比起Kylo，Hux在面对这句话的时候表现得平静许多，他早已感觉到他们之间存在着某些无法忽视的问题，那是他们过去从未面对过的事情。他没有停下自己手里的温柔动作，仍是和蔼地问，“你想分手？”

“我爱你。”更多的泪水随着这句简短的表白涌出来，破坏了Hux方才的清洁工作。Kylo的脸红红的，湿得跟刚被人按在水里捉弄过一样滑稽，“可我控制不住……总是做伤害你的事情。”

Hux的鼻子里发出不屑的“哼”声，伸手在Kylo红得发烫的耳朵上轻拧了一把，凑近了说，“你以为伤害我是那么容易的事情？”不就是乱发脾气，瞎砸东西，吓走工人，赶跑助理……Hux觉得死生之外已无大事。“最坏不过你把我杀了，也只能算扯平。”

“……我情愿弄死自己。”Kylo的眼睛忽然瞟到了墙上的挂钟，一大堆待办事宜涌进了脑子里，将又酸又苦的爱情副产物挤到了九霄云外，“Hux，该换衣服了！预定的司机是几点接我们来着？”

 

Hux并非头一次荣获这项举足轻重的大奖，他许多年前已经拿过一次，那时他名气尚不如现在，获奖对他来说意义重大。他站在聚光灯下捧起奖杯的灿烂笑容被印在业内报刊的封面，狠狠地抽在对他的风格冷嘲热讽的评论家脸上，就连曾断言他的作品配不上一张学位证的教授们也顺势借着他的成功往自己脸上拼命贴金，在媒体面前表现的像群拙劣的小丑。

被各种虚伪逢迎倒足了胃口的Hux躺在酒店的床上捧着金色的奖杯，几乎要克制不住亲吻它，可上面站立的人像怒目圆瞪，表情像极了一贯对自己吹毛求疵的教授，使他打消了与之亲密接触的念头。Hux抱着奖杯一晚上舍不得放手，就这么被睡神裹入了怀抱。

Hux那晚做了一个梦，梦见自己成为了罗马帝国至高无上的统治者，头戴金冠，身披长袍，精致的大理石桌子上凌乱摆放着数不清的图纸，一群工匠围着它们毫不顾忌地表达着自己的贬斥，为首的便是站在奖杯上脸色难看的老家伙。Hux一怒之下将他们通通拖出去杀了个精光，痛快之至，让他清晨笑着梦醒。

他在晨曦中怅然若失，因为他还梦见了一些别的事情，别的，比大理石柔软得多也脆弱得多，经不起岁月的蹉跎却又经久永恒的事情。他如鲠在喉，因为他明白那不是梦，而是记忆，用凡人的无数个日夜所凝聚成的史书里的寥寥几笔，某种前世的残象。

得益于申根国家的方便，Hux第二天便买了去罗马的机票，然后在罗马郊外的离宫遗址见到了Kylo，他穿着有些不合身的保安制服，鬼魅一般无声无息地出现在Hux面前，却狼狈得像只惊弓之鸟，手里的电筒撞碎在地面，苟延残喘地闪了几下便投降于夜幕。而Hux的模样也没好到哪里去，他正弯曲着躲在一件白色的露天石头寝具下偷偷摸摸地挖掘着下面的泥土，尘土积聚在打了蜡的发间，夕阳般的金红色头发变得灰白，一副未老先衰的样子。

“Hux，跟我回家吧。”无需询问，也无需自我介绍， Kylo很自然地喊出了Hux的名字，并作出了邀请，声音略有些紧张，脸上却是一副理所当然的样子。

Hux亦没有询问对方的名字，他将手里的工具收好，慢慢地挪动着自己因为久跪而有些疼痛的膝盖，从石头下面探出身子，毫不客气地接受伸向他的宽厚手掌，一股温柔而强大的力量将他拉了起来。

穿过生长千年的树木和反着皎洁月光的白色残垣，Hux和Kylo如同两个苏醒的鬼魂游荡在夜幕里，唯有身后淡淡的影子表明他们不过是普通人。

Kylo的小公寓离遗址最外围的树木不过一座铁桥的距离，里面陈设极简，Hux觉得这更像是一间只提供最基本住宿功能的旅店，而不像居家的场所。

“你要喝水吗？”Kylo问，他发现自己除了门口的喷泉水之外竟然没有别的可供招待的东西。

“不，不用了。”Hux的洁癖更甚从前，他听说罗马地区的山泉水质大都挺硬，自己昔日年老时常常腹疼搞不好就是喝多了这水得了胆结石。

“哦。”Kylo脱掉了自己的衣服，麻利地爬到了床上，除此之外他实在想不到该做什么。

Hux被Kylo的迅速和直接吓得一楞，却也没有辜负对方赤裸裸的好意和邀请，很快便压上了Kylo结实的身体，抓着Kylo指尖粗糙的角质在那肉感的唇上摩挲，另一只手抚摸着修理干净的下巴，新长出来的胡子茬有些扎皮肤，这是从未有过的感觉。

Hux富有技巧地带着情欲吻着Kylo这具显然完全是人类的躯体，不紧不慢地播撒下欢愉的种子。Kylo的呼吸很快急促起来，他的双腿在床单上磨蹭，迷离的目光充满了渴望，催促着Hux给予他更深的拥抱。但重逢的喜悦没有使Hux忘记某件他始终在意的事情，他有意将前戏变成了一场绵长的折磨，直到Kylo痛哭流涕地哀求，他才将自己的问题抛出。

“你为什么不回来找我？你不知道我还活着吗？”

Hux已经翻过了历史学家对自己的评价，也知道自己死后发生了什么，他差点被剥夺了作为皇帝下葬的资格，虽然原因众多，但他生前为了寻回Kylo所做出的疯狂举动无疑是趁机报复的元老们和贵族们不愿错过的把柄。若不是他的养子力排众议甚至压上了自己继承权的合法性，Hux死后大概只能被扔在郊外弃置的房屋里烂掉。Hux并不后悔自己的所作所为，但他多少希望Kylo能给自己一个解释，好让自己能够心平气和地重新拥抱一千八百年后再度相遇的情人。

Kylo不明白Hux为什么偏偏要在自己里外都难受得不行的时候停下来聊天，他知道Hux在自己那次死后还活了很长的年岁，神灵在救活Hux的同时似乎没有尽责地顺便交代前因后果，导致Hux错以为自己活着，这曾让他难过不已。Kylo不知道自己的说法Hux是否满意，他沉溺在姗姗来迟的满足中头脑很快一片空白，身上变得黏糊糊的，散发着幸福的热量。

他们几乎做了一整晚，Hux没有再问任何问题，他的嘴唇在Kylo的周身烙下深情饱满的印记。Kylo在他的怀里咯咯笑着，放肆地表现出最纯粹和简单的享受。Kylo的样子比过去成熟了几分，二十多岁，已过Hux审美认知的最佳年龄，却令他觉得新鲜。相比之下Hux比他们过去第一次见面时还要年轻，且生存环境优渥，与战乱毫无瓜葛，皮肤白皙了许多，身上一条伤疤也没有，Kylo觉得他比记忆中更加好看了。

“他们都说我脑子有毛病，谁都不肯相信我，可我知道那些事情是真的。”Kylo侧过身来，揉揉眼睛，面带委屈地说，“白天刷票的时候我就认出你了，可你走得那么匆忙，一下子就没了影。我本想等你出来，可等了好久，大伙都下班了你也没再出现。我不可能看漏你的脸，所以我猜你一定还在里面。”

“真聪明。”Hux拍了拍Kylo毛茸茸的大脑袋，转身从地上散落的衣物中翻出一部手机，给自己目前的床伴发了一条简短的分手短信。Kylo没有去看Hux在做什么，只是从背后贴上自己的脸，伏在两块肩胛骨之间的凹陷中，填得满满的，毫无缝隙，分开的时候甚至能感觉到空气进入时所发出的轻微声音。

两块彼此遗失了十几个世纪的拼图再度契合在一起，没有承诺和誓言，但他们都再也不愿分开了。

他们在几天后私奔，因为Kylo的父亲无意间撞破了他们的关系，怒不可遏地拆下了一块桌板，追着Hux将他一直撵到门外。Kylo想拦住自己的父亲，彻夜欢爱过的身体却使不上什么劲，只能眼睁睁地看着Hux消失在视线中。Hux的名片从匆匆带走的衬衣中散落，Kylo的父亲检索了上面的名字，获奖的消息出现在搜索引擎第一页，紧跟其后的却是各种香艳的花边新闻，关于他放荡不羁的私生活，对于年轻男子的偏好，一年换上好几轮的小男友，大部分的年龄都打着法律的擦边球，其中包括外人尚不知已经分手的那位水嫩的男模。Kylo在屏幕面前一言不发，只是不住地流泪。他偷偷地记下名片上的电话，趁着夜晚父亲熬不住入睡的时候离开公寓，头也不回地奔向了自己的爱人。

 

相机的闪光灯让Kylo的眼睛觉得有些刺痛，他决定不去看明天的报纸，反正自己肯定不会好看的。他有些机械地走在Hux身边，红色的地毯柔软地垫在脚下，轻飘飘的步子仿佛在梦游。他们一直走到最里面，Kylo扮演着沉默的道具角色，假装没有注意到自己所遭遇的怠慢，他只希望这一切尽快结束，好让他得以重新缩回自己的壳中。

激动人心的音乐响起，Kylo随着人群鼓掌。Hux终于从主持人手里接过了珍贵的奖项，开心地对着观众说这些什么。他的身形俊朗挺拔，轮廓和身材在凝聚到一起的光线中形成了堪称完美的背影。Kylo呆呆地看着Hux，移不开眼，思绪被自己爱人周身的光晕占据，甚至没有听见他在说什么。

“Kylo，过来啊。”

Hux忽然转身朝他伸出手，人声一下子鼎沸了起来，主持人的嘴巴张成了O形，Kylo发现自己不知何时成为了视线的焦点，无数的灯光一起射向他，金色的光芒涌来，仿佛有魔力般，催促着他不知不觉地朝前走，一直走到Hux身边，茫然不知所措地看着那个浑身散发着光芒的男人在自己面前缓缓跪下，手里握着一枚闪耀的钻戒。

 

三

 

“我们的儿子要结婚了呢！”坐在电视机前的Leia对Han说。

Han没好气地白了她一眼，却并没有反驳。他希望自己的宝贝儿子能有个好的归宿，却对拐跑自己孩子的Hux没半点好感。他不过刚好跟Kyio从小的幻想对象重名罢了，真是占了个大便宜，Han愤愤不平地想。

“就算是梦，能做一辈子也未尝不可。”Leia看穿了Han的心思，微笑着说。

“可恶的西班牙人。”Han咬牙切齿地换了个台。

“可我也是西班牙人。” Leia没有生气，她面带善意地提醒着Han，“而且我父亲也不怎么看好你。”

Han一时语塞，Leia美丽的脸庞使他无法反驳。她是西班牙总督的后裔，带着曾经统治那不勒斯的显耀家族的血统。Han知道她已经拜托自己在西班牙的哥哥暗中调查了Hux和Kylo的行踪，没什么可担心的实质问题，Hux甚至还想办法让Kylo完成了学业，做到了Han自己都没能做到的事情，可他仍然对Hux十分不满。

Kylo小时候看上去跟别的孩子没什么不同，一样的淘气和捣蛋，对花花草草充满了难以满足的好奇心，见什么都要问个仔细。Han是知识渊博的历史学家，巧妙地将Kylo的兴趣引到了自己熟悉的领域，带着他在那不勒斯美丽的海滩讲故事，供奉鸡蛋的城堡，红衣军团登陆的码头，长鼻子的匹诺曹，熔岩淹没的城市，饱受病痛折磨的皇帝去世的海滩……

梦魇自此开始，Kylo表现出了令人担忧的臆想，认定某个在夏日去世的皇帝久居那不勒斯的海水浴场是为了等待自己，最受宠爱的情人。他开始对着空气说话，称呼自己看不见的朋友为“Hux”。Han很惊讶Kylo竟然会知道这个名字，即使是最详细的历史书，也大都不会提到这个早被弃用的名讳。他们想尽了办法，寻遍了所有的医生也没能治好Kylo的症状。他们甚至被迫中断了Kylo的学业，因为那孩子的身上总是出现意味明显而令人作呕的痕迹。随着年岁的增长，Kylo似乎明白了幻想的虚妄，不再坚持，却又好像陷入了自闭和社恐，越来越耽于沉默，常常在海边一坐就是一整天。

送Kylo去工作是Leia的想法，她认为不如顺应Kylo的意志，让他按照自己觉得舒服的方式尽可能多地过正常人的生活。Han被说服了，通过自己的关系替Kylo寻得了一份简单也不需要学历的工作，在罗马台伯河边替他幻想中爱慕的皇帝看守作为陵墓的城堡。

Kylo表现得很出色，尽职尽责，甚至在下班时间也会沿着台阶在四座塔楼之间来回巡视。可惜近在咫尺便是梵蒂冈，笃信天主教的管事者认为Kylo整天在米迦勒雕像下宣扬古罗马异教与管理局对此处遗址的文化定位不符，便将他打发去了罗马郊外的离宫，在那里，他有的是更广阔的巡视空间，和更合理的多神教解释环境。Kylo依依不舍地告别了梦中爱人的陵墓，很快发现离宫的环境更令人舒适，每天要做的事情不过是检票，然后在静园前清理滞留不走的游客。Kylo主动承担了所有的夜间巡视工作，同事们乐得清闲，再也不用大晚上的在那些水和树之间喂蚊子，对Kylo的态度自然也越来越友善。

Han几乎每周都会去看自己的儿子，给他带去那不勒斯的芸香类果汁和彩虹色的水果味蝴蝶粉。Kylo从小就喜欢甜食，长大了也是如此。正当Han和Leia为自己的儿子终于摆脱梦魇，过上与正常人无异的生活时，Hux恬不知耻地出现了，他窃取了Kylo将将称得上平静的人生，再度唤醒了萦绕Kylo多年的幻想，并借此欺骗控制了Kylo的心神，夺走了Han和Leia唯一的孩子。

Han始终觉得Hux罪无可恕，恨不得将他当成人贩子交给警方枪毙。可Kylo毕竟已是成年人，警方不会受理一个二十多岁的青年显然是出于自己意志的离家出走，就连Luke也说Hux没对Kylo做什么触犯法律的事情，Kylo跟他在一起显然很开心。反倒是Kylo，常被爱偷窥的三流记者描述成暴力狂。Han十分希望那些消息都是真的，至少他的儿子不是被欺负的那一个。

 

地中海的春天气候宜人，卡普里岛被称为地中海明珠自有它怡人的地方。橙色的朝霞透过清晨海上的雾霭沉沉，将海天之间的弧线染成金红一片。Kylo将手伸向太阳的方向，无名指上的钻戒闪闪发光，折射出爱人的发色。

视线所及的不远处是一座美丽的岛屿，陡峭的悬崖正对着Kylo所在的阳台，万紫千红的花朵和郁郁葱葱的绿树包裹着突兀的顶端，依稀可见一座白色的房子掩映其间，那是Kylo再熟悉不过的地方，Hux在十几个世纪之前为他修建的别墅，如今是要花好几个欧元才能进去游览。为了游客的健康，几处夹竹桃被替换成三角梅，花园里的花朵排列也有些不同，但建筑物本身却几乎看不出变化，仿佛静止在了时光的那一头，或者说，恰恰相反，它保持着原样与Hux和Kylo一起趟过了时间的长河，尽责尽职地提醒着他们曾经如何相爱。

即便是这一世，他们也曾经共享许多美妙的时光。

还记得他们刚私奔的时候，Kylo担心搭乘飞机会将行踪暴露给自己的父亲，Hux便带他乘火车一路往北，沿途顺便逛了逛佛罗伦萨和威尼斯。他们在佛罗伦萨的市政广场听午夜的交响，随着快乐的男男女女翩翩起舞，Kylo踩了Hux好几脚，后者却假装没什么感觉。他们在穆拉诺岛买了成对的琉璃猫头鹰，开开心心地替对方戴上，而后乘船去彩虹岛，住在五彩缤纷的房子里。

后来，他们安定了下来，Kylo希望自己能够完成学业，Hux带他折回意大利以便安排学校，因为Kylo不会说西班牙语。Hux租下郊区的房子，带一片小小的花园，每天开车送Kylo到学校门口，再返回自己新布置的工作室画图。Hux并非每天都有空接Kylo放学，有时突然有了灵感，便会一直工作到深夜。Kylo走回家，发现Hux不在，便知他今天很忙，自己应该替他叫个外卖，送去餐点和美酒。

园艺是Kylo新发展出来的爱好，花园里被他种满了各色小花，都是十分容易存活的品种，便宜，随处可见，不用管也不会死的顽强生命。唯一的缺点是很容易杂交，Kylo头一年排列好的颜色到了第二年便面目全非，仿佛打翻了颜料桶。Hux觉得他灰心丧气的样子很可爱，一边安慰他一边建议他每年都把植株铲了重新种。Kylo觉得这样有些残忍，慢慢看习惯了，也不觉乱七八糟的颜色有什么不好。反正它们生长在大自然里，也是这样自由自在互相染色的。

认识Hux的人都不怎么喜欢Kylo，这是Kylo花了挺长的时间才意识到的问题。不管是外貌还是别的，他在世俗眼光的判断中都比Hux过去的情人们差远了。这似乎只是旧日重现，昔日论皮相他也比不过Hux身边的小男宠们，可如今在Kylo胸腔里跳动的是人类的心脏，无法再像过去一样对那些令人难堪的评价视而不见，他已然能够感受羞耻和自卑，还学会了一点点的嫉妒。而Hux，虽然依旧出身不凡，才华横溢，却再也没有至高无上的权柄去封住八卦媒体的悠悠之口。

Hux只得加倍地对Kylo好，满足他所有的任性和需索，Kylo却日渐觉得自己不配，他越来越讨厌自己，越来越无理取闹，以至于Hux在忍无可忍的时候也会生气地训斥他几句，争执和吵架也随之越来越频繁。

但见血，也不过只有那一次。Kylo的暴力倾向在发现自己有可能真的伤害到Hux之后不治而愈，想象过分手之后Kylo反而不再患得患失，被无名指皮肤捂热的戒指给了他莫大的安全感，Hux在上面刻下了只有他们两个才明白其含义的希腊字母，凹陷的笔画正轻轻地贴在指根的皮肤上，仿佛某种咒语，将幸福和安宁锁在了流向心脏的血液里。

 

“混凝土和钢筋真是好东西。”Hux醒了，在床上懒洋洋地说。Kylo披着浴衣站在阳台上回过头来看他，仍朝着大海舒展的手臂远端是闪闪发亮的光点。Hux忽然恶作剧地想，要是钻戒掉到了下面的海里，Kylo会不会马上跳下去捡。

“是啊。”Kylo远远地点点头，撩起落地窗帘，高大的身躯有那么一瞬间挡住了阳光，又很快让开，他重新爬到了床上。

地中海风格的蜜月酒店坐落在几乎笔直的悬崖之巅，混凝土填满了岩石之间的缝隙，钢筋深深地扎到了山体深处，带着细密的金属网格，将原本松碎易落石的峭壁牢牢紧箍。不管新婚的爱侣午夜将床摇得多么响，也不用担心会把房子震到海里殉情。

“所以说，改变未必是坏事。它能让我们实现从前做不到的事情。”Hux的身子在厚厚的床垫上弹了弹，冲Kylo微微一笑，“比如在这片悬崖上做爱，比如合法地结婚。”

“可会变老总不是什么好事。”Kylo把头枕到了Hux的腿上，“我发现我的眼角起了细纹，真难看。”

“我年纪比你大，担心衰老应该是我先考虑的事情。”Hux从床头柜上拿起一杯混合果汁，原料都是芸香科的果实，特意没有额外加糖，但尝起来仍比古罗马时期甜了不少。一千多年的育种让甜度更高的品种称为了主流，人类文明的发展不但让建筑更加坚固，甚至照顾到了味蕾。

“你老了我也爱你。”Kylo伸长了脖颈凑近杯子偷饮一口，又被Hux嘴对嘴地啜了回去，绯红的颜色铺满了脸颊，“只要你还是Hux，我就爱你。”

“我若不是Hux，还会是谁呢？” Hux拍拍Kylo的脑袋，靠在枕头上翻着手机确认今天的天气，忽然将屏幕伸到了Kylo面前，上面显示本日最高气温18度。

“那我们可以到悬崖下面去游泳了？”Kylo忽然兴奋起来，他很想知道现代人是怎么让船通过狭小的通道，一直开到刚好处在他们下方的蓝色洞穴里去的。


End file.
